Sol, luna, noche y estrella
by rinachi
Summary: Una serie de eventos desafortunados llevará a Tsukishima a hacerse cargo Hinata, y bueno... de alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** pena y dolor al principio.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final: Son importantes, deberían leerlas :S **

* * *

**0**

La vida es un juego, pero no uno de esos donde lo que importa es tu destreza, sino uno de azar donde lanzas los dados y esperas ver que resultado cae. Como humanos nos quedamos expectantes para ver si obtendremos un cuatro o un seis, puedes ganar o perder sin embargo nunca sabrás cuando sucederá.

Las acciones de este juego te toman por sorpresa. Por ejemplo, bastante malo, un día ves a tus ex compañeros de la prepa reír y ser tan idiotas como siempre, y al siguiente debes asistir al funeral de uno de ellos.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo como esto pasara, menos presenciar como ocurrió dicho evento. Ese día ambos se encontraban practicando después de que se había terminado el entrenamiento, Kageyama se encargaba de colocar bolas a Hinata, novio del pelinegro, una y otra vez sin querer detenerse o mostrar algún signo de cansancio. De vez en cuando gritaban, en otros momentos reían y otros más, no tan agradables, se besuqueaba en la pista. Lo normal si debiera que decir, con el tiempo sus acciones no dejaban de ser desagradables pero al menos ya las asimilaba y no lanzaba balones directo a sus cabezas huecas.

Cuando estaba ya apunto de retirarse a su casa, después de tanto entrenamiento, escuchó un ruido seco de algo estrellándose estrepitosamente contra la cancha. No fue un remate super rápido de Shoyo, sino el cuerpo de Kageyama el causante del ruido.

Desde lejos no parecía más que una caída normal, sin embargo el tiempo pasó y Tobio seguía tirado en el piso sin siquiera quejarse. Cuando vio que el pelinegro no se incorporaba nuevamente, dejó las cosas tiradas y fue hasta donde el par, llamó a una ambulancia. El más bajito agarraba la cara de su novio dando suaves golpes para intentar reanimarlo.

-¡Kageyama, vamos despierta!

Escuchó repetir muchas veces a Hinata, desesperado y aterrado por ver a su novio inconsciente.

Regresó al presente cuando fue su turno de dar su último adiós a su compañero de equipo. En la caja estaba el cuerpo inerte del Rey, como solía decirle aún en la universidad. Su rostro no mostraba más el ceño fruncido que lo acompañaba siempre, al contrario tenía un gesto de paz y quietud. Dejó su flor blanca e hizo una reverencia, ofreció una plegaria además de agregar un "idiota" dirigido a él.

No se consideraba un amigo para ambos, un compañero de equipo y nada más. Pero ver que no podría estar de nuevo en el mismo lado de la red que el pelinegro le llenó de tristeza. Quizás porque los últimos días Kageyama había tendido a tener una afinidad por hablar con él.

¿Qué podía hablar dos personas con tan mal carácter y personalidades que chocan con el más mínimo contacto?

Hinata

Aunque Tobio era él que se dedicaba a hablar y dirigir la conversación. A veces sentía que el otro chico le estaba presumiendo a su pequeño y ruidoso novio, "Hinata es muy atractivo, solo tienes que verle las piernas" "Hinata está mejorando en la cocina, ayer hizo…" bien, todo iniciaba con el más bajito y terminaba igual.

Aunque al principio era detestable, tanto que él más alto se sintió tentado a golpearlo por sus a veces el armador se pasaba de pervertido con sus comentarios, Tsukishima se encontró siendo inmerso en un mundo parlante y lleno de energía llamado Hinata Shouyo.

En una esquina, distante y triste estaba Hinata. Junto a los padres de Kageyama se dedicaba a recibir las condolencias, aunque sólo resultaban en pequeñas palabras soltadas al aire. Su expresión desecha causó un vuelco en su corazón, su ojos sin la luz que solía desprender y las palabras que contestaba no representaban ni un cuarto de lo que solía hablar en una hora.

¿Alguien lo podía culpar?

No, al menos no él. Si los cálculos no le fallaban ellos habían estado juntos cuatro años en aquella relación, eran prácticamente inseparables desde que comenzaron a salir antes de terminar su primera año de instituto y ahora en la universidad vivían juntos.

Aquel día todos lo consolaron, todos menos él ¿Qué podría decirle? después de todo Tsukishima no dejaba de ser un extraño en la vida de Hinata.

Así es, él solo era un extraño.

* * *

 **Holaaa dulces caramelos!**

 **Antes que todo...¡Quise detener mi impulso de estupidez! ¡Lo juro! pero es que una cosa llevo a la otra, apuestas con la mafia principalmente u.u una colega, y me ven iniciando otras cosas. Bien, la historia será de capítulos muy pequeños pero lindos -acabas de matar a alguien en el primer capítulo ¬¬ - quitando este y tal vez otros dos. Tendrá M-preg ¡Todos advertidos! es que no puedo vivir sin el. Los capítulos son peques -ya lo dije pero quiero recordarlo- y será todos los miércoles la actualización -con sorpresas entre otros días.**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos?**

 ***Quiero decirles a los que llegaron hasta este punto que amo el KageHina, y es irónico que mi primer finc de Haikyuu sea un TsukkiHina, tanto que sigo riendo de la ironia.**

 ***En este no habrá amorios xD ¡Lo juro! TsukkiHina full, dije que iba a dejar la infidelidad en mis escritos y trabajo en eso- es jodidamente difícil.**

 ***Pronto publicaré la actualización de mis otros tres fincs ¿really? see, de los tres.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	2. I

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** pena y dolor al principio.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final: Son importantes, deberían leerlas **

* * *

**I**

Tsukishima hizo una mueca muy grande cuando escuchó a su antiguo superior pedirle aquel favor.

-Si pudieras hablar con él me ayudaría mucho.-habló Sugawara con su usual tono amable.-no ha querido probar bocado y si sigue así va a enfermar.

Por los recientes acontecimientos Suga había viajado desde Miyagi, dejando sus obligaciones universitarias, para poder estar a lado de Hinata y alentarlo un poco. Cosa que no estaba funcionando, no a Suga y, bueno, a ninguno del equipo. Aunque no es que hubieran muchos cerca, ellos estudiaban en Tokio y varios de sus compañeros de preparatoria estaban en su ciudad natal o en otros sitios.

-¿Y yo soy la mejor opción? pienso que la última persona con la que querría a su lado sería yo.-dijo con su usual tono apático.

Suga inmediatamente cambió sus rostro a uno de aflicción.

-Nada perdemos con intentar.-le extendió las llaves de la casa del pelinaranja junto a unas bolsas con comida.-tú eres nuestra última esperanza y vives en el mismo complejo que él, por favor.

No podía ir en contra de su sempai, aún cuando esa relación se había quedado atrás, justo en sus años de preparatoria. Porque Koushi siempre había representado para el grupo algo que un mero superior, era una clase de hermano mayor que respetaba y obedecía.

.

.

.

Ambos nunca fueron muy unidos, incluso después de ir a la misma universidad, ser vecinos y, por si fuera poco, ser compañero el equipo de voley seguían sin poder llevarse bien. Hinata siempre había estado dotado de una energía, fastidiosa, desbordante que lograba absorber todo a su paso como un huracán. A su alrededor las personas quedan atrapadas, sin darse cuenta los ojos desafiantes de Hinata embelesan a quien tiene la osadía de verlos.

Tsukishima, por el lado contrario, tenía un don innato para pasar desapercibido y ser molesto cuando la atención se posaba en él. Odiaba lidiar con el mundo,

Por lo que no veía que fuera una estupenda idea tener que ir a visitarlo, no él entre todos los chicos del Karasuno.

Aunque trataba de convencer a su mente de que aquella era la razón por la que se negaba de manera tan ferviente a visitar a Shouyo, la realidad era que evitaba encarar a Hinata porque no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación. Tsukishima no se caracterizaba por su amabilidad y dulces palabras, lo que posiblemente necesitaba el más bajito ahora en este momento de sufrimiento, y él no podría dárselo.

Aunque ahora eso poco importaba, estaba frente al 217, la puerta del complejo de Hinata y Kageyama.

No sabía si entrar sería correcto, por lo que tocó la puerta antes de utilizar la llave que Sugawara le confió. Por suerte Hinata abrió la puerta en el primer toque.

-¿Tsukishima?-preguntó con voz quebrada.

Puede ver que hay un pañuelo en su mano izquierda "Estaba llorando"piensa Kei.

La imagen era horrible. Bajo sus orbes almendra estaban unas bolsas colgando, negras y horribles, gritaban que no había dormido bien estos días. Su expresión dista de la sonrisa que siempre lo acompaña.

-Sugawara me dijo que te trajera esto.-comida casera.

Shouyo no dice nada, toma el paquete sabiendo perfectamente lo que es, ha estado recibiendo los mismos paquetes toda la semana. De la manera a la que llega a sus manos son depositados en la mesa donde hay otros similares, que de manera triste están intactos y abandonados.

-¿No vas a comerlo?-pregunta Kei.- Es mejor si está caliente.-intenta sonar agradable, aunque termina siendo un intento fallido porque la voz que sale es monótona y seca.

-Lo haré más tarde.-responde, sabe que miente.

Quisiera resignarse, pensar en algo como "es su problema si no come" y permanecer ajeno a la situación, porque eso debe hacer, mantenerse alejado de los problemas personales del que es solo su compañero de equipo.

Y aún así una extraña fuerza lo obliga a agarrar de la muñeca a Hinata, puede notar como ha perdido más que solo un par de kilos ¿es eso posible en tan poco tiempo?, y se le hace enfermiza la idea de la negligencia con su propio cuerpo, a tal grado de que su porte guau es abandonado. La ira empieza a circular por sus venas y sus palabras no se restringen.

-¡Y qué piensas ¿dejar de comer hasta morir?!-grita con furia.-¡hay un límite para la estupidez!-utiliza más fuerza de la que debería para ponerlo cara a cara con el espejo de la pared.-sólo tienes que mirarte a para saber lo mal que te ves.

No podía creer que el bajito fuera tan inconsciente con su propia salud, sabía que era un idiota pero no a tal grado.

-¡No importa que tan dolido estés, debes de comer y hacer un maldito intento por seguir adelante!-dice sin soltarlo.

Hinata aprieta los dientes.

-Eres igual que todos, diciendo que debo seguir, pero nadie se pone a pensar en lo que estoy sufriendo.-contesta por fin, con voz dolida.

-Por supuesto que sé muy bien que nadie podrá entender por lo que estás pasando.-trata de volver a la calma.-sin embargo…-¿por qué es tan difícil esto?- si crees que la preocupación de todos es un maldito problema para ti, entonces discúlpanos a todos por preocuparnos por tu vida.

Entonces el más bajo por fin cayó en cuenta de su actitud, de lo malagradecido que estaba siendo con todos sus amigos que no hacían más que buscar su bienestar. Debería sentirse afortunado de que tiene a un montón de personas que están ahí para ti.

-Duele.-dice Hinata agarrando fuertemente su playera a la altura de donde iba su corazón.-duele demasiado y no se cómo hacer que pare.-el llanto que tanto le había costado parar para atender al rubio desemboca fuerte, sonoro y doloroso.

Ver su cara llorosa y rostro destrozado despertaron en el rubio un montón de sensaciones, las cuales ahora no puede describir. Sin embargo su carácter frío nunca dejaría que ellas dieran rienda suelta por lo que terminó siendo él.

-Deja de ser tan cabeza dura y come algo.-le pegó con en la frente con el dedo índice.-piensa que si él estuviera aquí no le gustaría verte de esta manera tan lamentable.

A Hinata también le descoloca la acción, pero termina por darle un poco de paz a su roto corazón. Tal vez eso es lo que necesitaba.

-Vale.-contesta Hinata llorando, el rubio sabe que es inútil pedirle que deje de hacerlo, porque es lo que necesita, llorar hasta que no pueda hacerlo más.

Al ver al más bajo sentarse de buena gana en la mesa, con disposición a comer, sintió que su misión había terminado.

Justo en el umbral de la salida sintió un escalofrío, el gato negro lo miró fijamente, un horrible gato callejero que Kageyama había encontrado de camino a la universidad.

"A Hinata detesta comer solo" su mente le trajo la frase que Kageyama había dicho hace un tiempo. Está seguro que se va a arrepentir de esto.

-Pensé que ya te ibas.-dice hinata cuando Kei toma asiento en su mesa.

-No confío que puedas hacer algo tan sencillo, después de todo eres un idiota.-responde con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Gracias.-murmura tan bajito que sus palabras no pueden llegar a los oídos de Tsukishima.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Falta poco para que de la media noche, logré la actualización :DDD (ya la tenía hecha xD casi olvido que debía subirla), espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme.**

 **Espero leernos pronto~**


	3. II

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna., por ahora

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

Los días corren, como los ríos pero no arrastran el dolor del corazón de cierto chico. Por fin ha regresado a sus actividades normales la universidad y el club. A su alrededor sus compañeros pueden notar el ánimo caído y tratan de sacarle algunas sonrisas bromeando con cosas tontas, algunas veces lo logran y otras, la mayoría, Hinata ríe por cortesía.

Tsukishima no es un experto en Hinata Shouyo, pero si en leer a las personas y además su pasado en Karasuno suele conferir cierta ventaja. Debido a esto hace que él tenga que andar de aquí para allá con Hinata, y no es porque él quiera sino porque sabe a dónde puede llegar la idiotez de Shouyo. No están todo el tiempo juntos, van a la universidad por las mañanas, por las tardes almuerzan, se miran las caras en el club y regresan a su hogar.

Ha hablado online con Yamaguchi al respecto, a su amigo parece agradarle que esté tan cercano al más bajo puesto que ahora está del otro lado del mundo se preocupa de que el círculo social de Tsukishima no se reduzca. Su mejor amigo no piensa que el capitán de Nekoma sea una buena influencia para él, ni Bokuto y mucho menos Kunimi. Y a Hinata no le hace bien estar solo en este momento.

Sólo faltan devolver los balones al almacén y podrán regresar a casa, el pelinaranja ha sido encargado de la actividad todo el mes como castigo por las inasistencias. Sabe que el entrenador no tiene malas intenciones, no es que sea un ser sin corazón que no entiende la pérdida de Kageyama, es sólo que quiere mantener ocupada la mente de Hinata. Ha vuelto al club, sí, pero todos los miembros se percatan de los momentos en los que su mirada se pierde en el espacio, jugando con sus recuerdos y trayendo la imagen de su querido novio.

-Hinata-kun dejará el equipo.-la voz del entrenador hace eco en las paredes del gimnasio solitario.

El carro de los balones choca contra otro, muchos caen al piso pero no parece importarle a nadie. Ambos chicos quedaron estupefactos, Kei quiere creer que es una broma del entrenador-. s consciente de que el chico había bajado su rendimiento últimamente, pero es casi nada o no lo suficiente como para tomar tal decisión. No con ese chico que es, aún estando en primer semestre, lo más cercano a un as, esto podría tirar el equipo abajo.

-Sé que no me porté bien, pero le juro que voy a esforzarme tres, cuatro, diez veces más de lo que lo hago pero por favor no me saque del club.-dice Hinata, hecho un mar de nervios.

-No estoy de acuerdo.-intervino inmediatamente Kei.

Hacer que dejara lo que más le apasiona justo después de perder a su novio sin dura era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, ser un maldito hijo de puta. Porque el voley es el único lazo que le une a Kageyama.

-No tiene que ver con tu estado de ánimo, no con tu inasistencia.-intenta calmarlos.-sino al resultado de tus últimos estudios médicos.

El entrenador le da una hoja azul doblada.

A cada jugador se le llevaba un riguroso control médico, química sanguínea entre otras más eran una regla cada tres meses. Shouyo lee solo una vez, pensando en lo que aguarde en las líneas. La distancia y su mala vista hace que Tsukki no se entere de la situación.

-Nadie te dejaría jugar en ese estado.-dijo el entrenador.-no es un una baja definitiva, sólo temporal. Pueden irse que yo termino con esto.-habla de las pelotas en el piso.

Shouyo asiente sin dar más pelea, apretando fuertemente sus resultados médicos.

No intercede más, Tsukishima sabe que lo que sea que haya en esas líneas es tan contundente que sí ha evitado que Hinata abogue o reclame, es un caso perdido.

Ninguno de los cuervos dice palabra alguna, como su usual rutina van a los casilleros, arreglaron sus cosas y partieron al complejo en completo silencio. Los ojos almendrados parecen estar maquinando algo, casi como una nueva super jugada, por un momento parecen ser los de antaño, bueno, los de hace semanas, no obstante terminan volviéndose un mar de lágrimas incontenibles cuando la llave entra en la cerradura de su piso.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo.-cae de rodillas tan pronto traspasa el umbral.

A Kei permanece en su sitio, decide analizar la situación antes de hacer algo. Pero nada tiene sentido, aunque imagina que la respuesta está en alguna línea del pepelejo azul.

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro lloroso, es melancólicamente hermoso porque ese gesto es tan genuino.

-Voy a amarte tanto.-abraza su vientre.- ¿Puedes oírme bebé? yo soy tu mamá.

El río de la vida puede no llevarse el dolor del corazón, pero con cada corrida trae agua nueva y limpia.

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **Perdón por no haber subido la continuación ayer :( pero andaba con fiebre, hoy amanecí mejor y pues aquí estoy. Gracias por leer :)y por ese lindo comentario que llegó. Sé que es corto, espero poder hacerlos un poco más largos ahora que entre en mis vacaciones.**

 **Hasta pronto~**


	4. III

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **III**

Todos tienen problemas, incluso él.

Estúpido Lev en estado etílico y su celular.

Estúpido Kunimi con sus problemas sentimentales.

Estúpido Kuroo por su fantástica capacidad de lograr convencerlo para hacer cosas que no quiere.

Pero… más estúpido él, Tsukishima se está insultando solo, por dejarse llevar por ese grupo de idiotas que lo han llevado a esta situación.

Hace unos días su nuevo grupo "social" había logrado sacarlo de su tranquila rutina, saliendo a una noche ilegal de copas, con el pretexto de ahogar las penas, aunque el chico dijera que estaba bien, de la ruptura de Kunimi con el cabeza de nabo. Todo parecía una salida bastante normal, al menos la primera hora. El ex jugador del Aoba parecía resignado a poder cambiar los planes, les siguió la corriente y tomó un poco, durante la primera hora. Pero después terminó cediendo, se entregó a las terribles garras del alcohol y, lo segundo peor del asunto, llorando y quejándose sobre el hombro de Tsukishima.

Porque Tsukishima, en palabras de Kunimi, era la persona más respetable en ese grupo. Pudo haberlo apartado y largarse, eso era el mejor plan, no obstante terminó ahí, escuchando cada reclamo del castaño. Todo era normal, al menos hasta donde recordaba, todos tomando como si no hubiera mañana y haciendo tonterías, todos menos Kunimi y él, o eso creía.

Al otro día tenía una resaca del tamaño del mundo, y literatura, a primera hora, y una etiqueta de una foto donde estaban Akira y él besándose. Todo esto cortesía de Lev. Bueno, podía vivir con ello, incluso el "me enoja" de cierto jugador del Aoba, pero no esperó que sucediera algo como… bueno, su papá.

¿Por qué su papá tenía una cuenta en facebook? La razón es innecesaria.

Su progenitor había visto la foto, ni siquiera se dignó a visitarlo y pedirle una explicación. Una llamada con un "no esperaba esto de ti, Kei" le dijo que debía irse despidiendo del apoyo familiar que poseía.

Piensa en lo que tiene en su cartera, no es mucho pero si lo administra bien puede durar un rato en lo que consigue un trabajo, hoy más que nunca agradece ser precavido y haber ahorrado un poco. Y también está la beca, es listo.

Suspira desde su sillón, es obvio que también tendrá que dejar ese lugar ahora que ya no depende de sus padres, tal vez algo más barato y, bueno, algo con el resto de los estudiantes, dios eso parece ser lo peor, convivir con un montón de patéticos y molestos universitarios. Aunque nada se puede hacer ahora. Su hermano le ha dicho que es bienvenido a su casa, pero no piensa que sea muy bueno, no cuando está "él" viviendo con Akiteru.

Deja que la música fluya, que aquel ritmo se lleve todos esos problemas que ahora lo aquejan, si hubiera podido guardarlo un poco más todo habría sido perfecto.

-Yamaguchi.-contesta su teléfono.

-Akiteru me lo ha dicho todo ¿estás bien? necesitas algo, sabes que…

En otro momento le regalaría su normal "que molesto" pero la voz de genuina preocupación que tiene su amigo hace que desista, además de que se ha tomado la molestia de hablarle desde el otro lado el globo para ver su situación.

-Estoy bien, fue mi error no fui discreto y…

-Tsukki, no es un error, es malo que ocultes lo que realmente te gusta y tu papá está mal si piensa.-contesta.

-Kunimi no me gusta.-dice con desprecio, la sola idea le eriza la piel.

-Pero te gustan los chicos.

Yamaguchi se escucha tan maduro que quiere hacerle alguna clase de broma, pero al final termina contando con lujo de detalles lo que ha ocurrido y como su padre se enteró de que, al igual que a su hermano mayor, no le ponian las chicas sino los chicos. Todo un escándalo para sus progenitores, pensó que después de lo que ocurrió con el mayor no iría tan mal, pero fue peor. Eso sí, se salvó del golpe que Akiteru recibió años atrás.

Su padre no era una persona muy tolerante, ni en lo más mínimo. Un hombre severo y hecho justo a la antigua, regido por un montón de valores arcaicos. Era una persona que creía fielmente en que solo los hombres y las mujeres debían estar juntos, negando y repudiando a personas del mismo sexo tuvieran relaciones.

Finaliza la llamada con su amigo. Ha prometido que si necesita algo, por más pequeño e insignificante que parezca, llamará a Yamaguchi para pedir ayuda. Pero no va a hacerlo, el chico de pecas ya tiene un montón de cosas en las cuales pensar y enfocarse, como la ex manager del Karasuno, Yachi, a quien ha seguido a América y con la cual está residiendo.

No, Tsukishima Kei puede solo.

…

El fin de mes llega, tiene que mudarse. Esperaba que su papá reflexionará y diera su brazo a torcer, pero al final no ha pasado nada.

Que patético que por su orgullo aleje a sus dos hijos.

Toma sus maletas y sale por puerta, ha conseguido una habitación con, estúpido destino, Kunimi en la residencia cercana a la universidad. Aunque es la gloria, si lo comparas con tener que vivir con Lev, Kuroo y Bokuto, un cataclismo total.

Cuando sale puede ver a su vecino, con aquella ropa veraniega que usa en todas las estaciones. Una bolsa colgada en su brazo izquierdo indica que ha salido por algunas compras. No quiere, pero le pone más atención. Sus mejillas vuelven a ser más regordetas, su peso está restablecido y un pequeño bulto ya comienza a notarse.

-¿No has olvidado la azúcar esta vez?-pregunta sonriendo con superioridad.-sabes que ya no podrás tocar mi puerta por si tienes flojera de ir a la tienda de la esquina.

Intenta sonar normal, no quiere hablar de la situación.

-¿Te mudarás?-evade el tema de su problema con el endulzante.

Hinata tiene la vista pegada en su equipaje.

-Sí.- contesta sin ánimo.

Como parece que Shoyo no va a agregar nada, el rubio hace un ademán con la mano y sigue su camino. Sabe que Hinata sabe sobre lo de su padre, porque es más que seguro que Yachi ha telefoneado.

¿Esperaba algo? se cuestiona mientras toma el ascensor, no lo hacía. Las puertas se abren y la salida es cada vez más cercana.

-¡Tsukishima!-le grita el bajito bajando por las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Estúpido Hinata, aunque no tenga tan avanzado su embarazo no es bueno que corra cinco pisos por las escaleras.

-No es necesario que grites.-contesta.-molestas a los vecin…

-¡Quédate!-vuelve a gritar, no parece importarle las palabras anteriores.-aquí, en mi apartamento hay una habitación extra, la puedes ocupar y no pagarme nada.

Tsukishima alza una ceja, no puede creer que el otro pueda decir algo como eso, la idea es un disparate.

-No es para siempre, es un favor.-responde sabiendo lo que Kei va a abogar.-cuando trabajes podrás pagarme, incluso te cobraré jugosos intereses.-le quita una maleta de la mano y la arrastra hasta él.-pero no te vayas.-murmura suplicante, con esos ojos con bolsas negras que se niegan a irse.

Quedarse en el apartamento de Hinata, ese lugar que compartió con Kageyama y su molesto gato. La idea es terrorífica, es tonto siquiera pensar en la posibilidad.

-Por favor.-le quita una maleta.-sé que al gran Tsukishima no le gustaría vivir con el proletariado de la residencia universitaria.

Se burla, bara imitación del mismo Kei.

-Te advierto que no toleraré molestias.-dice resignado, de vuelta al ascensor.

Hinata está a su lado tarareando feliz por lograr su cometido.

-De todas manera ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?-trata de ocultar su curiosidad.

-Olvidé mi azúcar, alguien debe buscarla o moriré por falta de glucosa.-dice sonriendo.

Ese enano nunca ha tenido sentido, en el voley y en la vida.

" _Hinata no necesita explicaciones para convencerte"_

Cierto, Rey.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Lamento la demora, pero estoy incomunicada en un pueblo -estoy tomando un pequeño descanso- fuera de mi ciudad. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer y por ese precioso comentario.**

 **Espero leernos pronto~**


	5. IV

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna., por ahora

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **IV**

Espera paciente que la transmisión se complete para poder ver el rostro de Yamaguchi en su pantalla. Como siempre su cara estaba sonriente, al parecer se ha dejado un poco crecer el pelo pero sigue teniendo ese mismo montón de pecas sobre su rostro.

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que se han visto los rostros, los diferentes horarios amplían más que nada la distancia entre ambos amigos.

-Hola Tsukki.-comienza con alegría-¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? ¿La residencia universitaria está bien?

Debido a los acontecimientos no ha tenido el tiempo y el reparo de ponerlo al tanto de la situación, Kei aún no termina de aceptar que haya accedido a quedarse a vivir con Hinata, de hecho a veces siente ganas de hacer las maletas y escapar.

No es que el sitio sea malo, es un poco más amplio que el suyo , el interior no varía porque va con el resto del edificio. Hinata puede ser ruidoso, pero el embarazo hace que tan pronto lleguen al lugar caiga rendido al sueño o que su ruidoso ser esté en el escusado, porque le han venido las náuseas. El pequeño suele ser riguroso con el aseo, no a niveles extremos pero lo suficiente para que la casa esté en orden todo el tiempo. Pero todo ello hace que se sienta incómodo, está dando monetariamente lo que le es posible y participa en comprar algunas cosas de la despensa, azúcar por ejemplo. Es nada pero Hinata no para de decirle lo importante que es para él.

Se han repartido las tareas a parte casi iguales, el alto se ofreció a realizar las más pesadas por el bienestar de Hinata, sacudir y lavar es su diario. El más bajo se a adueñado de la cocina, hace lo suficiente para poder llevar al día siguiente, lo que también es una gran ayuda para Tsukishima porque no gasta en el comedor.

No obstante hay un gran pero ahí.

Vivir en el lecho del rey, con el novio del rey y, por si fuera poco, que tendrá al hijo del rey es...es algo extraño.

El rey ya no está y él lo siente cada mañana, entre el momento de flojera y despedida, cuando Hinata sale al campus y se despide, con una sonrisa y con gran pulmón de una foto que está en la entrada del lugar. Es estúpido, molesto, conmovedor pero sobre todo, doloroso.

-¿Tsukki?-le llama Yamaguchi al verlo perderse.

Tiene que decirle de una vez, no es que fuera nada malo.

-¡Tsukishima!-no puede ser todo tan perfecto, se encuentra descubriendo el problema con el espacio personal que tiene Hinata.

-¡¿Hinata?!-el grito a kilómetros de distancia de Yamaguchi casi lo deja sordo.-¿Qué haces en la residencia de la universidad?

No quiere que Tadashi se haga una mala idea de lo que pasa, así que de inmediato y de manera breve le cuenta cómo ha terminado en la casa del pelinaranja.

Hinata empieza a formar parte de la charla en línea, por no decir que la dirige. No parece que le moleste a Yamaguchi, puede apreciar que ambos están disfrutando de la situación. Los dos cuentan historias sobre sus días en sus respectivas universidades, el de pecas aún no tiene muchas amistades en el lugar porque es nuevo y bastante introvertido, pero ha estado haciendo un poco de turismo para poder disfrutar de su estadía.

Dos horas después

-Pensé que al vivir juntos Tsukishima sería menos "soy mejor que ustedes idiotas del voley".-hace su clásica imitación del de lentes.-enserio que es muy aburrido.-ríe.

-Lo que pasa es que Tsukki es malo expresando sus sentimientos.-aclara Yamaguchi como si de una madre se tratara.

-Silencio Yamaguchi.-masculla ante el comentario.

-Lo siento Tsukki.

Hinata ríe a carcajadas, menciona algo sobre que siente que sus días de preparatoria están de regreso.

Al final terminan prometiendo volver a hacer otra videollamada en un futuro próximo, agregando a la pequeña rubia que ahora está más que ocupada con la vida universitaria.

-Si que Yamaguchi a cambiado un montón, ¡wah! es sorprendente lo que hace un viaje al otro lado del mundo.-habla Hinata tirándose en la cama del rubio.

-Supongo.-dice sin mucho ánimo.-¿ha qué venido de todos modos?

-Necesito un favor

…

Hinata le había pedido que lo acompañara a su primer ecografía, se había sorprendido cuando se lo pidió a él y no a otros miembros del equipo que él consideraba más cercanos. Aunque la mayoría se encontraban un poco lejos, no dudaba que estuvieran tocando la puerta a los quince minutos si el pequeño pelirrojo necesitara algo.

-Tienes que mirar esto Tsukishima.-dice Hinata plantandole una revista de maternidad en la cara.-los bebés pueden sentir sabores desde la panza.-dijo con los ojos brillantes.-¿Crees que le gusten los bollos de carne?

Con un manotazo aleja la revista, no es necesario que esté a dos centímetros de sus ojos para que pueda leerla.

-Yo que sé, idiota.

-Hinata Shouyo.-llamó la recepcionista.-el doctor lo está esperando.

Como un resorte se puso de pie el pelirrojo, camina animadamente hasta que se da cuenta de que su compañero no lo está siguiendo.

Shouyo lo mira desde la puerta con ojos acusadores, claro que Tsukishima accedió a acompañarlo, pero nunca dijo que entraría con él a la sala. Comienzan un duelo de miradas, la del bajito dice "ven aquí" y la de Kei le responde "no lo haré". A los pocos segundos los demás pacientes comienzan a cuchichear cosas como: "¿Cómo puede dejar que su novio pase solo?", "que padre más frío que no quiere ver a su hijo", "idiota", entre otras cosas más. No le interesa lo que los demás piensen, pero los ojos de demonio de Hinata son lo suficientemente intensos para hacerlo llegar a la sala.

-Eres una lata.-dice Tsukishima cuando llega hasta él.

Dentro una mujer de mediana edad los recibe, sin parar de escribir les indica que tomen asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Hinata Shoyo, embarazo masculino.-lee sin siquiera mirarlos, pero no necesita ser un genio para saber que le hastía la condición del pequeño pelirrojo, después de todo el es un maestro en eso del lenguaje abusivo.-veintiún años ¿es que no pusieron atención en sus clases de educación sexual?, apenas si aprenden a limpiarse el trasero y ya piensan que son capaces de criar niños.-por fin los encara y les da una mirada de repulsión.-y hombres para variar ¿en qué pensabas?

La sonrisa y él ánimo que había acompañado a Shouyo durante el viaje se borra, el anhelo de conocer a su bebé es desechado por esa mujer.

-Nos vamos.-dice Kei tomando de la mano a Hinata, no quiere que alguien así los atienda.

…

Hinata lleva llorando dos horas, encerrado en su cuarto.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan llorón?-pregunta con su usual tono de fastidio desde el marco de la puerta.-solo ha sido una consulta.

-Es la tercera persona con la que he ido, todas dicen lo mismo.-hipa sin dejar de llorar.-me miran como si estuviera cometiendo un error imperdonable ¿Está mal que quiera tener un hijo de la persona que amo?

Kei se abre paso en la habitación ajena, y toma asiento en el borde de la cama donde está hecho bola Shouyo.

-Por supuesto que no está mal, los que están mal son ellos.-le acaricia los cabellos por inercia, aunque sean rebeldes a la vista, al tacto son suaves.-así que deja de llorar, tres personas no son el maldito mundo y nosotros buscaremos hasta encontrar uno que no sea un idiota.

-¿Irás conmigo?-pregunta con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-pregunta con sarcasmo.

-Gracias

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Disculpen el retraso, es que las fiestas de fin de año acabaron con mi persona, no vuelvo a ser sociable ¬¬. Gracias si llegaron a este capítulo y siguen esperando por el siguiente, también por sus lindos comentarios :) al igual que sus favs y folls. La historia parecerá lenta al inicio porque hay un montón de cosas que ambos deben de vivir, para iniciar se le acaba de morir el novio de Hinata, no podemos pedirle que ame a Tsukishima a los dos meses, después está Kei... él es más complicado, porque es Kei xD**

 **Saludos a todos**


	6. V

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna., por ahora

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **V**

-Chicos, ¿No se sienten heridos?-dice Kuro poniendo su brazo alrededor suyo.-pensar que Tsukki cambiaría nuestra hermosa compañia por la de pulgarcito.-finge una voz llena de dolor.

Tsukishima intenta ignorarlo, pero antes de liberarse de su agarre Bokuto ya está rodeando por el otro lado, con más fuerza y mucha más cerca.

-Estoy de acuerdo bro, Tsukki nos abandonó.-lloriquea en su hombro.

Trata de de poder alejarlos, sin embargo entre más esfuerzo hace más se pegan a él esos dos molestos chicos. Suspira dejando que sigan molestando con el tema que ya lleva una semana sin poder ser dejado por la paz. Por suerte es su turno de bloquear.

Se prepara para bloquear, frío y calculador como es su estilo. Evita saltar en el primer segundo, deja que se acomode el rematador para hacer su poderoso remate pensando que ha ganado pero en el último momento se levanta como una muralla inquebrantable y hace que la pelota regrese, con la misma fuerza con la que llegó, al lado de la cancha de su sempai.

Muchos se sorprenden, es uno de primero después de todo, pero otros sonríen satisfechos sabiendo que ese chico de gafas tan apático fue uno de los mejores bloqueadores en la preparatoria.

-¡Tsukki!-gritan con estrellas en los ojos Kuro y Bokuto desde atrás, sumamente orgullosos de el bloqueo que le había puesto a nada menos que la estrella del equipo.

Empiezan a alardear sobre que ellos son los que le enseñaron a bloquear, que son como su papá gato y buho.

-¡Ese bloqueo estuvo muy flojo, Tsukishima!-escuchan la voz chillona entre las gradas.-¡Puedes hacer algo mejor, por poco y pasa!

Las caras de asombro son reemplazadas por unas sonrientes, les causa gracia que Hinata, un enano, sermonee a Kei, quien le saca más de una cabeza.

Aunque ya no pueda jugar más, al menos esos meses, se encarga de ir por las tardes al club y observa de manera rigurosa cada jugada que practican. Alienta a sus conocidos, aunque pone más atención sobre el chico con gafas.

Al principio siente muchas ansias, el sonido de los tenis que chillan contra la duela y del balón alzado en su mejor punto para ser golpeado. Pero no sólo ver cómo sus amigos se divierten jugando a lo que más aman, le causa estragos, sino el hecho de que en aquel sagrado lugar para él, ya no está más la persona que él ama y es peor aceptar que nunca va volver.

Dudaba que cuando volviera al juego encontrara a alguien que fuera capaz de colocar el balón de la misma manera que Kageyama. Las jugadas locas que solían hacer dentro de la cancha, eran su más íntima conexión sentimental porque no necesitaban palabras. Dicen que tener enamorarte de una persona que sea como tú se torna aburrido con el tiempo, pero entre ellos que amaran al volley tanto como a ellos mismos fue una bendición. Jugar del mismo lado de la red, sin lugar a dudas fue siempre, mucho mejor que cualquier salida al cine o a comer.

" _No tienes que preocuparte, yo haré llegar el balón hasta ti así que ve y vuela"_

Tocó su mejilla, húmeda.

-Maldición.-tapó su rostro con ambas manos.-Tontoyama.

Se alegró de que los miembros ya estuvieran en las duchas, así nadie vería su debilidad escapar de su ojos.

…

-Vaya que alguien está siendo consentido aquí.-se burló Kuro con su toalla en la cintura.

Kei que estaba ya terminando de poner las cosas en su bolso volteó a verlo con la mirada desinteresada.

-¿Te refieres a mi?-preguntó Tsukishima.

-El pequeño cuervo está muy… cercano y amable contigo.-dijo con la voz baja, con la intención de que sólo el rubio la escuchara.

Pero en el tono que fue dicho ese comentario por parte de Kuro no le gustó nada a Kei.

-¿Qué tratas de decir exactamente?-no fue su intención, pero se puso a la defensiva.

Una mano se puso en su hombro, tratando de hacer que se calmara.

-Tranquilo Tsuki, sólo recuerda que no debes dejar que enanin se confunda porque será doloroso.-suspiró, tenía que decírselo.-tú no eres "el rey".

Dicho eso se marchó a terminar de cambiarse.

…

Lo que le dijo Kuro que hizo un revoltijo en su cabeza.

Él se consideraba una persona demasiado lista y perspicaz, no dejaba pasar nada. La actitud de Hinata que tenía con él no era una excepción, había notado que si había cambiado un poco pero no consideró que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Cuando una persona tiene su duelo necesita tener a alguien que esté ahí, puede ser un familiar o un amigo muy cercano, en este caso fue él.

-Buen trabajo.-saludó Hinata en la entrada del gimnasio.

Ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, compartían la misma mesa e iban a la misma escuela, pero no sentía que hubiera algo excepcional en ello, pasaban más tiempo juntos pero no significaba que algo más sucediera. Tsukishima se comportaba como siempre y Shoyo igual ¿Cierto? no había nada de que preocuparse.

-Pensaba en que podríamos cenar ¿Tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Shoyo mientras caminaban.

-Cualquier cosa está bien, después de todo tú vas a cocinar.

-¿Podrías poner más empeño en esto? elegir el plato es muy complicado

-¿Demasiado para tu pequeño cerebro?-se bufó.-te ayudaré, no quiero que se quemen las pocas neuronas que aún quedan en tu cabeza.

Siguieron así hasta que terminaron decidiendo que habría curry para la cena, con su respectivo arroz.

-Estoy tan celoso, realmente quiero estar en la cancha.-hizo un mohín.-Tal vez podrías hacerme unas levantadas de vez en cuando.

¿él levantar el balón? seguro que estaba bromeando.

-Por supuesto que no.-se imaginó de todos los posibles accidentes que podrían pasar.

-Que tacaño, Kageyama.

Ambos se quedaron congelados, la frase salió tan natural que hizo que el ambiente se pusiera tenso. Por más horrible que fue el error, nadie dijo nada al respecto pero tampoco se dirigieron la palabra, ni en el camino ni en la cena.

-Descansa.-dijo Hinata en el umbral de su cuarto.

-Hinata, yo no soy él así que no te confundas y no pongas esperanzas raras en mi.-dijo con frialdad, no quiso ser tan cruel pero era necesario.

Como dijo Kuro, si ambos caían en ese círculo vicioso terminaría siendo doloroso para los dos.

-Lo sé, lo siento Tsukishima.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Queriendo enmendar mi error traje una nueva actu, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y comentar, sé que no he comentado los lindos reviews que me han mandado pero le aseguro que si los leo y me super encantan y fascinan.**

 **Estoy segura que pronto voy a traerles otra actualización, ya la estoy trabajando.**

 **Saludos!**


	7. VI

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate, ni tampoco la imagen de la portada me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna., por ahora

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **VI**

-Ten, por la noche la temperatura baja.-dice Kunimi extendiendo una manta para él.

Por un momento piensa que el muchacho es considerado, pero después recuerda cómo es su personalidad y se dice que es seguro para no tener que despertarse por la noche.

Hoy se ha quedado en la habitación del ex Aoba, piensa que necesita darse un espacio y dejar que Hinata ordene sus ideas. Desde lo que ocurrió anda bastante nervioso cuando están solos, y es incómodo para el de lentes, además de malo para la salud de la futura mamá.

La verdad es que Kunimi no le desagrada, puede decirse que es de los sujetos que pudo haberse topado en la universidad. No dice cosas innecesarias, entiende perfectamente la definición de espacio personal, también tiene unos buenos gustos musicales y, entre sus cosas favoritas, su cabeza no está tan corrompida por el voley como la de los demás.

El enano tampoco se ha mostrado en los entrenamientos en esa semana, pero ha llegado a casa, casi cuando él ya está dormido. Finge hacerlo, pero siempre se queda despierto hasta que oye la voz de Hinata decir, estoy en casa, pero nada más.

Su teléfono suena, se disculpa con Kunimi para atender.

-Aquí Tsukishima.-contesta su teléfono.

-¡Tsukishimaaaaaa! hombre, he tratado de comunicarme contigo desde hace más de dos horas.-la voz de Nishinoya puede llegar a escucharse en un radio de diez metros de distancia.

-Estaba ocupado.-no sabe cómo ha conseguido su número de teléfono su ex sempai pero imagina que no es nada bueno.

-Bueno, es que necesito que me cubras con Shoyo, hoy tenía que acompañarlo a la cita médica de su primer ultrasonido, hemos estado estos días en varios lugares y todos terminaron siendo una mierda, no quisiera que otra persona se atreviera a tratarlo mal, aunque nos han dado buenas recomendaciones del médico de hoy.

…

Lo ve por la ventanilla del bus, Hinata está ansioso, con el vaivén imparable de sus pies y las repetidas veces que voltea a ver la hora en el teléfono. No sabe si está nervioso por la hora que es o porque Nishinoya le ha informado ya que no será quien lo acompañe a su cita.

Se siente un poco enojado por haber sido dejado de lado por el chico de cabellos naranjas, porque francamente no esperaba que hiciera algo como eso.

-Pensé que iríamos juntos.- dice Kei, espera que Shoyo note que está enojado.

Hinata lo mira, cohibido por su presencia. Abre la boca pero no dice nada durante algunos minutos.

-Temía que estuvieras enojado, no quería hacer las cosas incómodas, ni tampoco tener que forzar algo.- responde.

-No estaba enojado.-ahora sí, un poco antes pero no con él, sino consigo mismo.- me tomó desprevenido que me llamaras como él.

\- esa tarde no fue mi intención llamarte con su nombre, no lo hice porque pensara que ambos son parecidos o porque quisiera llenar su lugar contigo. Ese día sólo pensé más en él, mi mente estaba tan llena de Kageyama que al final no pude evitar nombrarlo.

Es muy simple, lo ama tanto que su recuerdo no puede mantenerse como ello, sabe que debe de dejar ir todo este sentir que lo condena pero se aferra a ello. No espera que lo entiendan, no va a llorar por aquel recuerdo, pero quiero tenerlo fresco, porque cuando la cosita que ahora está en su panza nazca quiere ser quien le cuente de la otra persona que participó en su creación, y que fue con mucho amor.

-Es bueno saber que no me consideras un idiota.-dice Kei, espera que con ello se cierre aquel agujero negro.-porque golpearía tu cabeza llena de aire. Vamos.

No deben de complicarse la situación por un error de ese tipo, el momento fue incómodo y puede que Kuro no tuviera malas intenciones, pero las palabras que le dijo también lo llevaron a actuar exagerado, porque por un momento pensó que el pequeño cuervo podría albergar sentimientos románticos por él, lo último que Tsukishima desea. Tonto Kuro.

Porque es imposible que algo así suceda, porque Hinata y él son como el agua y el aceite, como el sol y la luna. Opuestos que no pueden congeniar, sí, no hay nada que temer.

.

.

En el consultorio un nuevo médico los atiende, se le observa más joven y alegre. Toma datos de rutina, hace algunas bromas a ambos chicos para romper la tensión. A Kei se le hace un poco, demasiado, molesto pero al ver cómodo a Hinata permite que los incordie.

El médico le pide a Hinata que se descubra la zona del abdomen, lo hace sin dar lata. Ahí ya no está más su plana figura, sólo una montañita, que está seguro que crecerá de ahora en adelante, no está seguro de querer estar ahí cuando eso pase, va a admitir que tiene miedo de ello, de que la situación sea más grande que él mismo y no saber cómo lidiar con ella.

Un poco de gel viscoso y frío que hace saltar levemente a la mamá, y pronto el aparato que se desliza en por su vientre manda la imagen a la pantalla del televisor. Apenas y unas manchas se están formando ahí, visualmente no es bonito, ni un poco pero en el corazón de Kei algo se mueve, es casi como ver su película favorita, no imaginó que podría presenciar algo así.

-Y este es sonido del corazón de su bebé.-el médico aumenta el volumen y comienzan a oírlo.

Pequeños y armoniosos golpes, son muy rápidos pero les transmiten tranquilidad a ambos chicos. Es tan bonito que Tsukishima no puede evitar odiar a todos los otros sujetos que ofendieron al ser que estaba creciendo en Shoyo.

Los hipidos de la mamá no se hacen esperar, la alegría ahora se está desbordando por todo su rostro. Le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza para que se tranquilice, es lo único que puede hacer por él, darle consuelo. Si él se ha emocionado por todo esto, no quiere imaginar a cuánto está latiendo el corazón de Shoyo al ver por primera vez a su hijo.


	8. VII

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate, ni tampoco la imagen de la portada me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna., por ahora

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

Los días se han vuelto pacíficos, los trabajos finales están por terminar, y darán pie a unas agradables vacaciones, es decir un retorno a casa por una semana, el club de la universidad no deja que estén fuera mucho tiempo. Kei ha pensado en quedarse este periodo en Tokyo, no hay mucho para él en el pueblo donde creció, no cuando su papá le dijo que no debía de volver porque causaría mucho malestar para su reputación. Podría quedarse ese tiempo en la casa de su hermano, no le molestaría, de eso puede asegurarse sólo tendría que forjar nervios de acero para convivir con su pareja.

Hoy todos los del equipo han salido a celebrar el final del semestre, incluyendo Hinata. Se ha vuelto una clase de manger para el equipo, al menos hasta que dé a luz, se encarga de recoger balones, dar asesoramientos, anotar resultados y cosas por el estilo, de esta manera puede conservar su beca.

Los que ya lo conocen no parecen tener problemas con su presencia en la cancha, al igual que otro grupo que tiene una singular admiración por él y su forma de juego. Sin embargo puede ver que otros tantos miran con mucho recelo al pequeño, unos por su estado y otros con envidia de poder pelear en los aires con tanta fiereza, cuando él tenga al bebé es obvio que vendrá a arrebatar un puesto titular.

-Es tan conveniente que te dejen estar en el equipo, cuando no haces nada más que traer toallas.-añade uno de los de segundo año.-Sumi fue echado porque no era completamente eficiente pero tú, estás aquí. Sin ningún esfuerzo nos quitarás a los que hemos estado entrenando, mientras tú juegas a la mamá.-lo último lo suelta con ironía.

Los de su séquito comienzan a dar risas mal disimuladas, esperando que sirva para sacar de sus casillas al embarazado, pero no les funciona ni por un segundo, Hinata parece más concentrado en elegir el sabor de su jugo que siquiera en seguirles el juego, lo cual enfurece a su superior.

-Déjalo.-añadió otro chico de segundo.- se siente mucho porque era la zorra de un prodigio, aunque ahora no le sirve de mucho porque…-toma un poco de aire.-¡Ah sí! está muerto.

Y las risas mal disimuladas pasan a ser carcajadas estridentes.

-Eres un maldito cabrón.-escupe Lev, si no fuera por Kuro ya estaría arriba callando la boca de su superior a golpes.

-Por supuesto se siente mucho por llevar dentro de él al hijo de un prodigio del voley.-interrumpe Kei, terminando con su bebida.- tipo que tuvo más talento en una mano que de la que tú podrás tener en toda tu carrera.-pica.

Ahora es el turno del de segundo de querer lanzarse al ataque.

-Basta.-interrumpe Hinata, su mirada ensombrecida hace temblar a más de uno.- Si no quieres que te quiten el puesto, sólo deberías trabajar más duro.-dicho esto toma su mochila y deja el dinero de lo que ha consumido.

Kuro, Lev y Bokuto no pudieron evitar reír ante la cara de susto que puso el chico, juraría que volvió a respirar hasta que el enano cruzó la puerta de salida.

-Él puede defenderse solo.-musita Kunimi.

-Lo sé.-responde Kei.

-No lo parece

.-.

Al final terminó siendo arrastrado de regreso a Miyagi, por Nishinoya y Hinata quienes no dudaron en asaltar su habitación y armar su equipaje para viajar a su tierra natal.

-¿Y tu familia?-pregunta Kei, cuando ve que nadie responde el saludo cuando entran a la casa de Hinata, según recuerdo él vive con su hermana menor y madre.

-Están de vacaciones con la familia de mi mamá, en un pueblo vecino.-contesta alegremente.-Verás, el abuelo no es una persona muy tolerante, no voy desde que empecé a salir con Tobio y menos ahora que estoy así de redondo.

Su casa es bastante tradicional, no es grande y moderna como la de Kei pero parece más acogedora en muchos sentidos distintos. Abre la puerta de la habitación que tiene su nombre escrito, no hay muchos muebles, ni siquiera una cama.

-Tendrás que dormir en mi cuarto, te daré un futón.

Al siguiente día S salé temprano, deja una nota de que puede hacer uso de lo que necesite en la casa y que va a regresar pasado de las cuatro. Se debate entre no hacer nada y esperar a que llegue su anfitrión o salir a dar un paseo, tirado en el piso, gira en el piso de madera y enfoca el calendario en la pared, esos días su papá está fuera por el trabajo.

.

.

.

-Kei.-deja escapar su nombre en un suspiro, su madre.

Ella no se contiene y lo abraza con fuerza, como si el chico acabara de regresar de la guerra después de largos años. El rubio también la rodea, ella es tan pequeña en sus brazos que le causa un poco de gracia. Aún cuando su padre puede enfadarse, su mamá llama sin falta cada viernes para saber sobre sus días en la universidad, y sobre si está comiendo bien, no deja que ningún momento en la vida de sus hijos se vaya.

Ninguno desea llamar la atención de los curiosos que pasean por ahí, así que rápidamente entran en su hogar.

La mujer se da por vencida con el más pequeño de sus niños, al menos en sacar mucha conversación, mejor se dedica a prepararle su desayuno favorito con mucha calma y esmero. No importa que no tengan una charla, para ella el cuadro de verlo esperar en el comedor la llena completamente.

-Estará en unos minutos, cielo.-dice con cariño cuando escucha gruñir el estómago de su hijo.

Ella habla, tanto como su Akiteru, tal vez un poquito más.

Al final pasan la mañana y tarde juntos, su mamá llena sus silencios y él se vuelve el confidente de siempre. Que si la vecina sigue esperciendo chismes de todos, que pronto una de las hijas de la familia de enfrente va a casarse. La emoción en sus ojos, hace que Kei se sienta culpable porque siente que la ha abandonado, su padre casi nunca está en casa y ellos dos están lejos de ella en Tokyo. Aunque no lo demuestra seguro que se siente sola en aquella casa, sola viendo su vida pasar al lado de un hombre distante y una casa que limpiar.

Se hace con un poco más de ropa y pertenencias, no sabe cuando será su siguiente visita y quiere tener lo necesario, como una chamarra para los tiempos fríos en la ciudad y un par de botas para la lluvia.

Su mamá sale a despedirlo cuando el sol comienza a esconderse, ella insiste en que debería quedarse a pasar la noche ahí, dudando de que su progenitor llegue, sin embargo Kei no quiere arriesgarse a ello y, mucho menos, meter a su madre en problemas. Por otro lado está Hinata, no está para quedarse solo en su estado.

Ella le asegura que pronto su papá dará su brazo a torcer, que aunque no lo demuestre los ama mucho, Kei sólo quiere reír cuando escucha eso, han pasado al menos dos años desde que echó a su hermano mayor, no espera que cambie con él pero no quiere romper la ilusión de su mamá. Otro abrazo , mas fuerte y con más sentimiento.

-Llama cuando estés con tu amigo.

-Lo haré, cuídate mucho.-dice dando palmadas en su cabeza.

Ella sonríe como una niña pequeña.

-Tsukishima.

Lo llama Hinata, con su panza bajo un suéter color marrón y un gorrito ocultando muy mal su melena naranja.

-Supongo que lo recuerdas, es Hinata, íbamos juntos en el instituto.-le dice a su mamá.

Aunque se han conocido por mucho tiempo, jamás le había presentado a sus padres a alguien del equipo de Karasuno.

-Hinata Shoyo, mucho gusto.-dice haciendo una reverencia, algo exagerada.

-Soy la mamá de Kei.-responde con amabilidad.- estoy enterada de que lo estás acogiendo en tu casa, gracias por cuidar de él, espero que se esté comportando bien contigo.-dice ella.-él no es muy bueno con los demás.

-Él siempre está cuidando de mi, soy yo quien debería agradecer.-responde Hinata.

-Así es, así que no le agradezcas.-interviene Kei.-sin mi estaría aún en Tokyo con un kilo de trabajos y exámenes extra que hacer.

Antes de que inicie una rabieta, una mano se posa en vientre.

-Es el de los Kageyama ¿cierto?-dice con mucha ternura.

-Sí.-dice con las mejillas rojas.

-Es una pena lo que le sucedió, era tan joven, al igual que tú.-musita.

-Lo sé.-murmura con dolor.

Apenada, su mamá intenta disculparse, no quería hacer que el muchacho recordara algo doloroso.

-No se preocupe.-le regala una amplia sonrisa.-me ha dejado aquí un hermoso regalo.

.

.

.

-¡Mira, me está saludando!-grita con euforia uno de sus superiores.

-Tanaka, siéntate.-lo regaña Sugawara desde la cocina.-y para con eso, que ese sólo es repetición.

Aquel día se han juntado el viejo equipo de voley, con excepción de Yamaguchi y Yachi que estaban del otro lado del mundo, en la residencia Hinata, con el único fin de ver el último eco que se ha tomado el embarazado. Ya tiene casi seis meses y a todos les hace ilusión la llegada de el nuevo "cuervo" a la parvada.

-Pero seguro que él sabía que nosotros lo veríamos, sin duda nos está saludando Ryu.-salta a la defensa Noya.

Suga rueda los ojos, sabe lo inútil que es pelear con Tanaka y Nishinoya juntos. Opta por seguir ayudando a Shoyo a llevar más bocadillos a la sala, Asahi también se une a ellos pues Daichi ha comenzado a poner en orden el lugar y sabe que el rollo terminará por atraparlo si se queda cerca de su efusivo novio.

-¿Y ya se mueve?-pregunta Suga acomodando una charola con bollos de carne en la mesa.

-Bastante, en especial cuando le hablan.-contesta.

Los dos regañados no pueden evitar voltear a verlo, y la paz que había establecido Sawamura se esfuma cuando medio equipo va contra Hinata pidiendo tocar su panza.

-Yo soy el grandioso Tanaka-sempai, cuando nazcas te enseñaré cómo conquistar a las chicas.-añade, espera un momento.-¡me ha pateado!

-Con esa pinta que tienes, seguro que sólo quiere que lo dejes en paz.-responde Enoshita, todos ríen.

Toman turnos de a rato para poder sentir al bebé, lo hacen por tiempos pues no quieren atosigar Hinata.

Tsukishima es el único que no participa, no tiene sentido, porque el bebé siempre se mantiene quieto cuando él habla o acaricia el vientre de Shoyo, porque si lo ha hecho. Era alguna clase de odio transmitido que pudo haber tenido el rey con él, eso es lo más probable.

El ex capitán se acerca a él y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo

-En realidad no hice nada.-responde alzando los hombros.

Daichi mira a Hinata, que bromea con todos, le gustaría que él permaneciera así por siempre.

-Lo has cuidado, y te has vuelto su apoyo.

Tsukishima no siente que haya logrado nada memorable, porque aunque para muchos el muchacho con el corazón roto pareciera una pesadilla ahora, sigue viendo en sus ojos avellana nostalgia, además de que muchas noches, donde Hinata cree que Kei se ha dormido, escucha el llanto desconsolado de un amor que no puede olvidar. No, él no ha logrado nada.

Sin percatarse se le ha quedado viendo, de manera tan intensa que Shoyo se dio cuenta y ahora lo encara. No entiende la razón, pero sus ojos viajan por su cara redonda y rosada.

"Hinata es muy lindo"

Recuerda las palabras que una vez le dijo Kageyama en pista, algo repugnante y vergonzoso que genera un calor en su pecho.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Mi tardanza no tiene nombre :( pero les trigo otro capítulo, gracias por leer.**


	9. VIII

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** un muy leve Bokuakaa

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

-Te odio tanto.-masculla Hinata desde la cama.- espero que lo estés escuchando Kageyama Tobio, te odio con todo mi corazón por dejarme como una pelota de voley.

Ha llegado el último mes de embarazo y parece que Hinata en cualquier momento va a explotar. El médico ha atribuido que su estado y grandes malestares se deben a que es muy pequeño. Se le hinchan los pies con facilidad por lo que pasa el día tirado en la cama, va al baño cada tres y su enorme panza no deja que esté tranquilo en una posición, así que su espalda comienza a molestarlo. La suma de estas cosas terminan por generar un mal humor. Tampoco puede salir porque el ascensor ha fallado últimamente y su condición no le permite bajar tantos pisos por la escalera.

-Y tú.-mueve las manos por su colosal barriga.-parece que eres igual que tu padre, moviéndote todo el rato.-y como si fuera un incentivo siente un gran golpe dentro.-creo que me has roto una costilla, bebé.

-Sigue quejándote y no voy a llevarte nada.-le dice Tsukishima desde la entrada de la puerta.- si a alguien ha de parecerse es a ti, cabeza llena de aire, que no puedes estarte quieto.

Convenientemente trae consigo un vaso de agua en las manos, lo que tanto desea el pequeño pelirrojo que ciertamente tiene mucho calor y sed. Kei comienza a querer irse del lugar, la quinta vez esta semana, por la irascible que está siendo Hinata.

-Voy a quejarme más, es mi casa y hago lo que yo quiero.-responde, él tampoco es fácil de amedrentar y todo el movimiento dentro de su cuerpo no hace más.

Los días que han precedido los han vuelto más cercanos, ciertamente ya no tienen límites, al menos Tsukishima porque Hinata nunca dudó en invadir el espacio privado del más alto. No podría comparar con lo que tiene con Yamaguchi pero si con el resto de los chicos, quienes también han logrado derretir un poco su indiferencia.

-Bien, puedes pararte por ella entonces.-sale del lugar con el agua.

Escucha el gimoteo de Hinata en la habitación, y algunas maldiciones, se ríe por su infortunio estado donde ni él mismo se aguanta.

-No eres muy maduro.-escucha una voz serena en la sala.

Una tercera persona le quita el vaso y lo lleva de regreso a la habitación.

-Akaashi-san, muchas gracias.

El ex colocador del Fukurodani es el superior en la facultad de Hinata, y viene regularmente al departamento a dejar trabajos y apuntes de las clases. Aunque puede darla en la escuela siempre se asegura de venir un rato por una "desconocida" razón… bah, es un secreto a voces.

-Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo está nuestro pequeñín favorito?-escuchan en la entrada.

Mucha gente ha comenzado a frecuentar su departamento, es una molestia atender cada vez que alguien toca, tampoco es como si puedan sacarle un juego de copias a todos los que vienen, por lo que han optado por dejar la puerta abierta en un cómodo horario de diez a ocho.

-No haga un escándalo, Bokuto-san, Hinata se acaba de dormir.-interviene Keiji que trae consigo un par de trastes más, los deposita en el fregadero y le encomienda a Tsukishima la misión de lavarlos.

-Akaashi, que enorme coincidencia.-menciona con sorpresa Bokuto.

-Ya me iba

-Es tarde, iré contigo.-dice yendo tras de él.-Tsukki, dale esto a pequeñín cuando despierte, es de mi bro y yo.-entrega una caja rosa, seguramente un pastel.

Asiente.

El chico de cabello negro toma su chaqueta y su mochila, da una pequeña reverencia a Kei y sale junto a su ex as.

.

.

Kei entra de nuevo a la habitación, con dos rebanadas de pastel.

-Ya se fueron.-le avisa el rubio, dando palmaditas en su cabeza.

Hinata se mueve entre las cobijas, para poder sentarse. La acción le parece sumamente graciosa al otro, es como ver luchar a un insecto que está volteado.

-¡Ah!-gime cuando siente el movimiento de su bebé.-pensé que ya te habías dormido.-le susurra.-vamos, dale a mamá un poco de descanso.

Pero el pataleo se vuelve más fuerte, por supuesto que esa cosita dentro de él es igual de rebelde que ambos padres no va a tranquilizarse a la primera.

Kei suspira, ya ha tenido suficiente de diversión por esa mañana y piensa que Hinata también ha recibido su merecido castigo por ponerse irritable, así que puede darle un momento de paz.

Sus largos dedos son deslizados por debajo de la camiseta de voley que trae Hinata, y da unas pequeñas caricias en toda la extensión de su vientre, con suavidad y ritmo marcado. Los golpes comienzan a debilitarse.

-Si no te quedas tranquilo, no tendrás tu ración de pastel.-susurra con el mismo tono arrogante y como si fuera magia, el bebé se tranquiliza.

Hinata lo mira, con su ceño fruncido.

-Pudiste haber hecho eso desde hace dos horas.-brama enojado.

-Las mamás enojonas tampoco no tendrán pastel.-sonríe de medio lado cuando Hinata se tranquiliza, tragando su propio coraje.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Entrega recién salida del horno, jujuju, en el próximo capítulo llega el ansiado nacimiento del bebé ¿qué será? hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	10. Sólo es una taza: Nacimiento

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 ***Este capítulo es narrado por** Hinata (letra norma) **y** _Tsukishima (letra itálica)_ **espero no se les dificulte la lectura.**

 **Notas al final**

* * *

Es sólo una taza: Nacimiento

Tsukishima está desayunado en la cocina.

Hoy tenemos como invitado a Kunimi, ayer se quedó después de una larga e intensa sesión de estudio, no creí conveniente dejarlo volver a la universidad tan tarde. En realidad no habría necesidad de ello para alguien como Tsukishima, el tipo es en realidad muy listo, sin embargo el profesor le tomó manía desde que Tsukishima se puso sarcástico en una de sus clase, bueno nadie lo manda a tener el ego y la boca grande. Ahora debe realizar sus pruebas de una manera más que perfecta si quiere tener una nota rozando a lo decente, por ello le está dedicando un montón de horas con Kunimi, quien está aprovechando al máximo la situación.

Pico un poco más de vegetales para poder hacer unos almuerzos para que los dos, no es para mi ninguna molestia hacernos, ya que es de lo poco que puedo hacer en el estado en el el que estoy, cocinar. Además de que me es mi manera de apoyarlo, siempre ha sido una lata tener que hacer fila en la cafetería de la universidad, una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Sin contar que para mi es un hábito hacer esto, en la preparatoria me encargaba de preparar el mío y cuando tenía tiempo, el de mi hermana Natsu; cuando entré en la universidad lo hacía para Tobio y para mi, él tenía una clase de debilidad por mi comida aunque se empeñaba en negarlo.

-Tsukishima, el café ya está listo.-le digo cuando escucho el sonido de la cafetera.

Al momento de verter el líquido oscuro me percato de un pequeño detalle, hay dos tazas pero una es la que provoca que mis entrañas se remuevan.

-¿Dónde la tomaste?-le pregunto con un hostilidad, no dudo y le quito la taza antes de que la use.

Me mira con su típica mira inquisidora, busca una explicación por mis acciones sin embargo no me importa en lo más mínimo, sólo quiero irme a mi cuarto y encerrarme.

 _Es sólo una taza, no entiendo por qué está reaccionado así._

 _-Cuando limpié tu habitación estaba ahí, asumí que estaba sucia ¿qué te pasa?-respondo._

 _Lo veo acercar el objeto a su pecho y estrecharlo con una posesividad que me da una señal de lo que está pasando._

 _-Es su taza, la taza de Kageyama.-murmura agachando su cabeza.-no vuelvas a tomarla.-la sentencia hace que me ponga de malas._

 _-Es sólo una taza.-mis pensamientos hablan, de una manera tan fría e indiferente._

¿Cómo puede decir eso? tan frío, como si se tratara de cualquier objeto, como si no fuese consciente de la importancia que ella tiene para mi. Es la taza de Tobio, mi Tobio, el papá de mi bebé, mi gran amor.

 _-¿Quieres que te deje solo?-lo cuestiono._

-Sí.-no, no quiero que me dejes solo, pero tampoco quiero que veas mi destrozada persona que sigue aferrándose a un recuerdo.

Escucho como se marcha del lugar, y le avisa a Kunimi que irá por sus cosas por lo que debe apurarse a acabar su desayuno.

Vuelvo a la tarea de terminar los almuerzos, sólo queda empacarlos, siento que los ojos me arden por aguantar romper en llanto.

-Gracias por el desayuno y por dejar que me quedara a dormir.-me dice Kunimi.

Aprovecho que él se ha puesto a fregar sus platos para limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que lograron salir. Contesto que no ha sido nada y le doy lo que les preparé. Espero que no haya escuchado nuestra discusión.

-Cuando acabes puedes darle la caja a Tsukishima, no es necesario que la limpies, toma esto como un agradecimiento por venir hasta aquí y soportar a Amarguishima.

No responde, solo me mira, con la expresión de estar debatiendo si decir más algo o no.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parece que nada más que mantenerse al margen de las situaciones molestas, Kunimi es la clase de persona que te estudia meticulosamente, en el juego como en la vida diaria lo sé después de tantas concentraciones juntos.

No agrega nada y yo tampoco.

.

.

Cuando ambos se van a la universidad me pongo a realizar los deberes que me corresponden, lo mejor es mantener mi mente ocupada para evitar caer en la inhóspita sensación de soledad. Primero me ocupo de tender las camas de nuestros dormitorios, al menos del mío porque Tsukishima siempre deja la suya en excelente estado. Después el desastre del desayuno, los restos van a la basura y los trastes los dejo relucientes.

Por desgracia mis tareas no ocupan el tiempo que quisiera, si soy minucioso una hora y ya todo queda hecho.

Me fijo en la barra de la cocina, y veo el motivo de mi discusión.

Con cuidado tomo la taza, con mi dedo índice delineo la superficie de ella. El recuerdo de nosotros comprando ese objeto vienen a mi mente. En realidad en aquella taza sólo se sirvió café una única vez, porque el líquido resultó ser demasiado amargo por Tobio, al final bebía leche o té en el objeto para no ser un desperdicio.

¿Cuántas veces los labios de él se posaron es este objeto?

-¡Arg!-siento un terrible golpe en mi vientre.

Es mucho más fuerte de los que he tenido hasta ahora, un segundo golpe se hace presente, de la misma manera pero con mayor intensidad. La sensación es tan abrumadora que hace que suelte la taza.

-¡No!-grito horrorizado de escuchar cómo se golpea con el piso aquella pieza de porcelana fina.

No puedo levantarla con tanto dolor, apenas y puedo estar erguido pero los incesantes golpes me lo dificultan. El pánico comienza, no quiero que nada le pase a mi nene.

Y mis pantalones se mojan, no es cierto, creo que estoy entrando en labor.

Inmediatamente saco mi teléfono del bolsillo y abro mis contactos, no me atrevo a llamar a mi primer contacto.

-¿Shoyo?-por suerte me contesta inmediatamente.

-Kenma-san, el bebé ya viene.

.

.

 _-Ha terminado rápido joven Tsukishima, espero que pueda deleitarme con respuesta a la altura de las enseñanzas que dice el profesor cuando entrego mi examen._

 _No necesito decir que soy el primero, ni que estoy más que seguro que esta prueba merece una nota perfecta, que no se me dará porque este sujeto solo tiene mierda en el cerebro. Por supuesto que mis respuestas no están a su altura, las mías si tienen un fundamento._

 _Para suerte de él, Kunimi nos interrumpe y evita que le responda como sé._

 _-Te salvé de una.-me dice mientras revisa sus redes sociales en su télefono.-tienes un terrible problema para hacer que los demás te odien._

 _-Más que un problema, pienso que es un don.-no le debo nada.-hablando de problemas, seguir lo que hace tu ex es uno muy grave._

 _Inmediatamente bloquea el teléfono y lo guarda, quiere parecer estoico ante mis palabras pero sus orejas levemente sonrojadas lo delatan._

 _-Yo no…_

 _-¡Tsukki!-nos interrumpe Kuro, quien es completamente ajeno a nuestra facultad pero que disfruta de ir a molestarnos en nuestros almuerzos.-No pensé que estarías por aquí ahora._

 _-Tengo clases ¿dónde más estaría?.-no entiendo bien a que se refiere._

 _-Con pulgarcito, Kenma me dijo que estaba en labor en el hospital.-responde con naturalidad.-de hecho pasaba por aquí porque es más rápido llegar con mi bro y darle la buena nueva._

 _¿Hinata estaba en labor? Busqué si tenía alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje en el teléfono, lo había apagado por la prueba así que si el chico llamó no lo escuché, sin embargo la bandeja estaba vacía._

 _-Estoy algo preocupado, tuvo que ir solo al hospital porque Kenma estaba atorado en el tren y no podía llegar a su departamento._

 _¿Por qué Hinata Había llamado a Kenma en vez de a mi? sabía que estaba en examen, pero ni siquiera había un intento registrado en mi teléfono, tener el movil apagado no era algo que el enano supiera._

 _Me sentí ofendido, más que cuando le dijo a Nishinoya que lo llevara a buscar un hospital, porque yo había estado junto con él durante todo este tiempo soportando sus antojos extraños, asquerosos vómitos por las mañanas, insufribles cambios de estado y dolorosos pies hinchados y al final me había dejado de lado. Tal vez realmente él no me quiere ahí, porque no me explico una razón para lo que está pasando._

 _Entonces me siento tentado a no ir, a dejarlo solo en el hospital porque él lo ha decidido y yo debería respetar su decisión. Pienso en tomar mis clases normalmente y al llegar a casa mandar un mensaje preguntando con inocencia en dónde está, para fingir asombro cuando me cuente que ha dado a luz a una niña o un niño._

 _Pero recuerdo la taza, por mi comportamiento insensible sobre esa cosa y cómo lo afectó. No fue a propósito pero pensé que ya había pasado esa etapa del duelo, pensé que por fin había logrado comenzar a avanzar pero al final, cuando abrazó esa cosa como si fuera lo más preciado para él en el mundo, me di cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo chico con el corazón roto, él mismo del que le hablé al capitán y que mi estadía no marcaba un cambio._

 _Maldición, quiero que esto sea diferente._

 _-Kuro, dime el nombre del hospital_

.

.

He tenido que llegar yo solo al hospital, ha sido una tortura el viaje en taxi por el mal tránsito. Es bueno que me hayan ingresado sin contratiempos pero estoy solo.

-Vamos Hinata, tu puedes.-me alienta el médico.

Y yo pujo con fuerza pero algo no parece estar funcionando conmigo. He estado un buen rato así, la fuente se rompió y si no doy al niño pronto tendré que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente por el bien de mi bebé .

-Esto no funciona, creo que debo ir a que preparen el quirófano.-avisa a las enfermeras a cargo y a la encargada de recibir el bebé que sigan intentando en ese periódo.

En infinito sentimiento de enojo me asalta ¿Por qué justo en este momento? En el momento del nacimiento de mi precioso bebé, justo cuando debería estar inmensamente feliz. En lugar de eso, y por primera vez desde que murió Tobio, ardo en coraje y rabia. Reclamo en mi mente de lo injusta que es la vida por haber alejado de mi lado a Tobio, él era joven y tenía un montón por dar, tantas ansias por comerse el mundo. Hoy está en un lugar masivamente lejos, donde no ni siquiera puedo verlo y tocarlo.

Cierro los ojos, estúpido y débil yo.

No quiero estar solo en este momento, quisiera que el muy torpe estuviera aquí, diciendo cosas sin sentido y aún así cagadas de amor y dulzura, que me diera el apoyo que necesito para traer al mundo a nuestro hijo.

Levanto mi mano y toco a quien tengo ahora, nada, sólo vacío.

.

.

 _Llego corriendo, el tránsito es una mierda y he tenido que transportarme a pie. Pregunto en la recepción por el área de partos, vuelvo a acelerar mi paso cuando me dice sin siquiera preocuparme por los regaños del guardia. En el piso no hay nadie conocido, sólo algunas enfermeras._

 _-¿Dónde está Hinata Shoyo?- Le pregunto a la enfermera, con mi respiración agitada._

 _-Sólo puedo dar información a la familia del paciente._

 _Y una mierda, tiene que decirme o..._

 _-Él es el papá.-responde una voz atrás de mi, es el médico de Hinata._

 _Las enfermeras se agilizan y me llevan rápidamente dentro de la sala. Poco me importan mis cosas que terminan aventadas en el sillón de la sala de espera. Como puedo me pongo una bata de algodón azul y entro al cuarto._

 _En la sala Hinata está rojo, lleno de sudor y con sus orbes fuertemente cerados. Tiene una mano levantada, como queriendo alcanzar algo, no sé que es pero en mi nace la sensación de que se sea mi sea propia mano el objeto que debe llenar sus dedos, que por primera vez se ven espeluznantemente vacíos, me duele que no haya nada ahí._

 _Atrapo su mano, es tan pequeña comparada con la mía, y aún así parece que nuestras manos están destinadas a encajar perfectamente cuando se entrelazan._

La cálida sensación me hace abrir lo ojos, veo a Tsukishima frente a mí con una expresión que nunca he visto.

 _-vamos, tú puedes.-creo que mi voz nunca ha sonado tan suave._

El vacío que había sentido hace un momento se llena con sus palabras.

 _No tengo palabras que decir, mi mente se pone en blanco, sólo puedo ver sus ojos marrones que me miran con mucho asombro._

 _-Perdón- balbuceo._

¿Por qué me está pidiendo perdón? no puedo imaginar en otra cosa que la discusión que tuvimos en la mañana, y pienso que no tiene porque disculparse por ello cuando yo he sido el tonto.

-Era sólo una taza.-le respondo y él parece que se ha quitado un peso de lo hombros bastante grande.

Él, con su presencia me ha demostrado tantas cosas que digo pero no logro ver.

No puedo vivir del pasado que no va a regresar, mi presente es él, mis amigos, mi familia y por supuesto, mi presente es aquel que debo traer al mundo ahora, no estoy vacío, tengo muchas personas que me aman.

-vamos, Hinata tienes que pujar.-insiste el doctor.

Avanzar no es olvidarte, porque sé que es imposible.

 _-¿Eres un bloqueados central? Pues demuéstralo ahora.-le reprendo y el se ríe por mis estúpidas palabras del voley._

 _Deseo transmitirle un poco de valor con mis palabras, valor que le permita seguir hacia adelante._

Creo que es imposible que pueda amar a otra persona de la misma manera que te ame a ti, tal vez tenga que resignarme a encontrar el amor, pero no la felicidad.

 _Tú puedes ser feliz, pero sólo vas a lograrlo si crees que es posible._

-Estoy viendo la cabeza, un poco más.-el dolor es tanto, mi cuerpo se estremece más que después del entrenamiento más cansador.

- _¡arg!-comienzo a perder la sensibilidad de mi mano por la presión de Hinata, pero paso de ello al imaginar que no es nada comparado con lo que está pasando ahora._

A nuestro pequeño milagro le voy a contar sobre ti, tú mal humor y sonrisa amarga, que odiabas que te llamaran rey y de lo que me provocaban tus pases.

-¡Eso es!

Un estruendoso llanto llena la habitación, y entonces siento como una parte de mí se ha ido cuando ese sonido llega a mi oídos. No sé si sea bueno o malo, pero me deja una sensación de tranquilidad que había olvidado.

-¡Es una niña!-anuncia la partera.

 _Entonces Hinata puede dejarse caer por fin en la cama, agotado de haber traído a luz a su hija._

 _Inmediatamente le toman los signos básicos, no toma mucho tiempo antes de que la envuelvan en una manta y la pongan en brazos de Hinata que solo en ese momento despega su mano de la mía pero no siento que nos alejemos, de hecho, me siento más cerca de él de lo que me he sentido nunca._

Cuando por fin sostengo a mi hija, no puedo evitar llorar, es tan pequeñita y bella. Su cabello es azul como el de Tobio, aún no sé la tonalidad de sus ojos pero puedo apostar que van a juego con su cabellera.

¿Cómo soy merecedor de algo tan perfecto?

-Dios.-murmuro viendo al bulto.- eres tan wosh que apenas puedo creerlo, no puede ser que una cosita como tú pudiera pegar tan duro.

La abrazo con mucho cuidado, tengo tanto miedo de lastimarla.

Apenas la he conocido y ya no quiero separarme de ella jamás.

 _Aún toda roja y llena de cosas que no quiero saber, esa niña es hermosa, un mechón de cabello azul se expande en su coronilla y sonrío al pensar que es digna hija del Rey._

 _-Este idiota quiso decir que eres hermosa, con un poco de práctica vas a lograr entender que quiere decir.-le explico a la pequeña, aunque es obvio que no entiende lo que digo._

-Gracias Tsukishima.

-¿Por?-responde sin despegar los ojos de la beba, parece cautivado por ella.

-Porque siempre estás para salvarme de mi mismo.-le digo.

* * *

 **Holaaa**

 **¿Les gustó? espero que me digan que sí, que les gustó tanto como a mi. A partir de ahora pasaran muchas pero muchas cosas, pero aclararé que aún ninguno está enamorado. Hinata recién empieza a despegar las alas a dejar ir a Kags, poco a poco. Tsukishima por otro lado comienza a aceptar que Sho y él son cercanos, pero como amigos, como quien dice se frienzonea solo. El bebé es fruto de un duo raro ¿qué se puede esperar de ella? diversión y ternura.**

 **El poder de los reviews, follows y favorites me trajo hoy hasta aquí (eso y que realmente estaba emocionada por el capítulo), un regalo para el inicio de semana. Contestaré sus reviews a la brevedad, na más duermo un rato.**

 **Saludos**


	11. X

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate, tampoco la imagen que utilizo para la historia lo es.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **X**

Un montón de papeles de colores sobre sus cabezas los sorprenden cuando entran al departamento.

-¡Bienvenidos!-gritan todos los presentes con mucha euforia.

Toda la sala está llena de globos de gas, algunos dibujos sobre cosas de bebés y justo en el frente un gran letrero que le da la bienvenida al pequeño retoño del dúo raro, obra de los chicos de Karasuno.

Hinata se siente muy feliz por el detalle, no precisamente por todos los regalos que llenan su sala, sino por estar visitarlo. No sólo la parvada está ahí para festejar, chicos de otros equipos también llegaron, después de todo la carnada definitiva se ganó a pulso la simpatía de todos durantes los años que jugó en Karasuno. Puede apreciar que algunos de sus superiores de la universidad también están ahí.

Tsukishima deja que lleven a Hinata al centro de un círculo de personas, de esa manera todos pueden charlar con él. Mientras se ocupa de ir a dejar el equipaje del hospital al cuarto de Hinata.

A pesar del jaleo que se está llevando a cabo la pequeña apenas y se mueve, solo se dedica a dormir.

Le preguntan muchas cosas sobre el parto y sus días en el hospital. Hinata le cuenta cómo las enfermeras se encariñaron mucho en esos poco días que estuvo internado, prácticamente cayeron rendidas antes ese par de gemas azules tan pronto y les batió las pestañas.

También les relata algunas historias de su embarazo, donde sentía que rodaba en vez de caminar. A ratos interrumpe Tsukishima para ponerlo en vergüenza, una de las veces lo acusa de haberlo hecho ir a medianoche a buscar bollos de carne cuando fueron de visita a Miyagi. Todos se rieron de la cara coloreada de Hinata que sólo quería meter su cabeza en un hoyo.

.

.

Oikawa, que se ha colado a la reunión, miraba entretenido como el pequeño jugador ardía en pena. El chico de gafas, del cual nunca se molestaba en recordar su nombre, se había puesto a contar un montón de anécdotas de las cosas más bizarras que había realizado Hinata en su embarazo, las cuales eran por demás vergonzosas.

-¿Me ayudas?

Preguntó la persona que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, "el señor refrescante" como solía llamarlo. Se habían encontrado cuando salían del condado de Miyagi, Oikawa iba de regreso a Tokyo y no le molestaba llevar peso extra en su auto, sería un desperdicio dejarlo pagar el viaje cuando bien podía darle un aventón.

Se sorprende cuando le cuenta porque está yendo a Tokyo, no esperaba enterarse de que su ex rival había dejado un recuerdo antes de morir, no lo esperaba. No había visto jugar al enano en los partidos, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar mucho si su inasistencia fuera a causa de la maternidad, no cuando él tenía sus propios demonios que enfrentar.

Cuando llegaron el otro armador terminó por convencerlo de formar parte del festejo, no tenía que decir que se sentía fuera de lugar dentro de ese ambiente, ahí la mayoría se conocían y él, el gran Oikawa, era el granito negro del arroz que no simpatizaba con algún otro jugador. Menudo tonto, mientras él se había enfocado en vencer al inepto de Ushiwaka durante toda la preparatoria se olvidó de forjar lazos con otros jugadores y ahora aquí está el resultado.

-¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?-y sin previo aviso le pone a la renacuaja en su brazos.

Tiembla un poco, no porque no sepa cargar un bebé, es todo un maestro ya que su hermana le ha dado un par de chiquillos que cuidar todo este tiempo. Sin embargo se siente un poco, muy, incómodo por cargar a la niña. Él no fue el culpable de la muerte de Tobio, pero lleva a cuesta un montón de cosas por las cuales siempre quiso pedir perdón, aunque le cueste aceptarlo. Pueden parecer tonterías de mocosos de secundaria, pero él puede darse cuenta del hueco que le hizo que Tobio tuviera en el corazón, lo lastimó.

Le tenía envidia a un chico que no tenía la culpa de ser mejor que él, y en vez de alentarlo como el superior magnífico que era, se dejó consumir por la rabia. Recordar cosas como esas a estas alturas no tiene sentido, no cuando ni puede volver en el tiempo ni tampoco revivir a los muertos.

-Le agradas-le dice chico refrescante bebiendo un poco de jugo de manzana.

-¿Tu instinto de madre te lo dice?-tramposo, no necesitaba ayuda, sólo ha hecho que Oikawa hiciera lo que negaba a hacer desde que llegó.

Casi admite que la niña es bonita, mala suerte que haya heredado tanto de su padre en especial ese no sé qué que le provoca escalofríos y cierto recelo. Le toma una foto, la subirá al grupo que tiene con todos los del Aoba, será todo un tema cuando vean que aún muerto Kageyama sigue estando pasos al frente.

Suga ríe, discreto como es propio de él y Oikawa se da cuenta de lo hermosos que son sus ojos almendrados.

-No-se acerca y acomoda el gorrito que comenzaba a te admiraba, no dudo que con ella sea distinto.

Entonces se ponen a charlar, cosas triviales que hacen que deje de sentirse fuera de lugar.

.

.

-Así que aquí estabas-dijo Shoyo entrando hasta el balcó debí imaginarlo.

Al final Kei no había aguantado todo el entusiasmo y había escapado a su lugar favorito, el balcón. No podía considerar que la vista fuera sorprendente, ya que estaba frustrada por un edificio todavía más grande que nada más dejaba observar el espacio entre esos dos complejos, un desperdicio total. Lo bueno era la noche, aún en la metrópoli contaminada que era Tokyo, la brisa refrescaba agradablemente.

-¿Por fin se fue él último?-preguntó recargado en el barandal.

Hinata asintió con energía.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando los vi, incluso los superiores vinieron desde Miyagi, me hizo muy feliz verlos-se puso al lado de él-. ¿Lo harás?

Tsukishima dio un largo suspiro, esperaba que Hinata hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a ese asunto, pero parecía que no iba a dejarlo por la paz.

-No creo que sea el indicado-dijo con es algo que debería pensarlo tú, eres un idiota con aire en la cabeza que nada más piensa en voley pero eres su madre.

El día siguiente al parto, Hinata le había pedido a Tsukishima que eligiera el nombre para la niña, sabe dios porque. No se negó pero tampoco había dicho que sí, esperaba que el tiempo en el hospital hiciera que reconsiderara la propuesta que había hecho.

-Tú lo dijiste, soy un idiota de voley, no tengo cabeza para algo así-lo miró único nombre que se me viene a la mente es "Mikasa" y sabes perfectamente la razón.

-Pues es mejor que velociraptor-agregó Kei con menos elegiste una marca que sonara femenina, de ser el rey seguro hubiera elegido Molten.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… tan Tsukishima Kei?- ¿Ahora su nombre era un insulto?

El llanto de la beba llamó a su mamá desde dentro de la casa.

-¿Es demasiado difícil?-preguntó entrando a grandes zancadas.

No veía una razón coherente para justo él tuviera que elegir el nombre, esa clase de cosas es la que emociona a los padres por elegir. Dudaba que fuera por admiración, sino alguno de los superiores hubiera sido el indicado, incluso alguien emblemático de otro equipo como el que peleaba con Kageyama del Aoba incluso Ushijima. Y si era alguna clase de agradecimiento, no gracias.

En la habitación el más bajo arrullaba a la pequeña tratando de mitigar su llanto.

-Es tu hija-repitió-. Y su nombre debería ser elegido por ti o por alguien que tuviera parentesco, seguro que tiene abuelos que…

-Pensé que eras listo Tsukishima-dijo con la voz cortada-.¿Alguna vez me has escuchado hablar con mi mamá o los padres de Kageyama?

No lo había hecho, pero habían viajado a Miyagi en dos ocasiones y recuerda que Hinata mencionó algo de visitar a los padres del rey.

-Mi mamá no apoyaba que continuara mi embarazo, porque pensó que pasaría por lo mismo que ella cuando me tuvo-confesó-. los papás de Kageyama nunca aprobaron nuestra relación, cuando les dije que estaba esperando un nieto suyo me acusaron de ser un oportunista y me echaron.

-¿Cómo te mantienes entonces?-ese lugar no era barato, los alimento y la universidad mucho menos.

-Mi papá me dejó dinero, la beca deportiva ayuda un montón-besó las lágrimas de su bebé, mamá está aquí y no se irá.

Esa era demasiada información para asimilar, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Pensaba que la muertes de Kageyama había sido lo único que afectaba a Hinata, que todo su desastre emocional era porque era incapaz de superar un recuerdo pero no era así, al menos no totalmente.

Simpatizaba con el sentimiento de que tu familia te de la espalda, pero no con el dolor de que tu propia madre lo hiciera, debió haber sido todo un desastre.

Todo este tiempo Hinata había estado luchando solo.

-Quiero que tú lo hagas-dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la bebé, por fin se había calmado-. No porque yo no pueda hacerlo, sino porque tú has estado aquí con nosotros dos. Me viste vomitar por las mañanas, meterme a la boca cosas asquerosas y fuiste desde mi casa hasta la tienda del entrenador Ukai en bicicleta porque queríamos bollos de carne. Te hice a un lado un montón de veces, pero nunca me abandonaste.

Odiaba el poder de sus palabras.

-Lo haré con dos condiciones-dijo tapando su volverás a ocultarme nada como esto-dijo refiriéndose a su situación familiar-.y segundo, no le dirás a los sempais ni a nadie que yo fui quien eligió el nombre.

Que tuviera un cerebro capaz de realizar sinapsis de manera correcta, a diferencia de un montón de idiotas, no lo hacía un experto en nombrar niñas hijas de reyes de la cancha. Si su nombre resultaba ser terriblemente bueno o malo, no quería tener que estar lidiando con los reproches, ni tampoco con Tanaka o Nishinoya molestando con la razón de porque Tsukishima había gozado del privilegio.

-Me parece justo.

.

.

-Dime que no olvidas nada-lo regañó Kei desde la entrada, no se irán hasta que Hinata se asegure de llevar todo, el día anterior tuvieron que regresar desde la estación porque había olvidado la leche en casa.

-Fue un pequeño error-chilló Hinata-. ¿Cierto, Hikari?

Entonces la melodiosa voz de la pequeña les respondió.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Es bonito ver que les va gustando esta historia leerla como a mi escribirla, gracias por sus reviews y favorites que me han dejado, un gusto recibirlos y leerlos, contestaré un par que no puedo responder por privado.**

 **Kumikofuji:** Lamento decepcionarte, fue una pequeña reina bien parecida a su papá (brujería, tal vez) pero no te preocupes, que no es como que los caracteres de la madre se hayan quedado rezagados, los capítulos te lo van a decir.

 **Ran:** Tiempo al tiempo, aún son jóvenes y tienen que pasar algunas cosillas para que ellos puedan amarse sin miedo, o al menos para que formalicen su relación.

 **Como es un clásico, me gusta también escribir de otras parejas pero no estoy segura de cuales pero me siento tentada a escribir más Bokuakaa o Iwaoi, no aseguro nada porque me dieron ganas también de meter algo crack como el Oisuga o Akiteruxpequeñogigante que no sé ni porque me encanta la pareja :) haber que sale. Por lo pronto la siguiente será una recopilación de sucesos con la pequeña Hikari, Tsukki y Hinata.**

 **¿Les gustó el nombre de la peque?**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que nos leamos pronto!**

 **Rina~**


	12. XI

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **3 semanas**

¿Por qué el supremo creados no le agregó un botón de apagado en los bebés? porque Tsukishima Kei de haber tenido ese supremo poder habría realizado tan trascendental acto.

Los primeros días que Hikari llega a la casa la convivencia entre los tres resulta ser muy agradable, Tsukishima podría hasta qué decir que no había ningún bebé en el lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo ella solo duerme y el poco rato que se despierta es para que su mamá la alimente.

Sin embargo terminando la segunda semana, la niña es una máquina de llorar tan incontenible como el movimiento de las olas, sólo que esta no es una inofensiva marea sino todo un Tsunami que asalta su casa. No tiene nada malo, según el pediatra, son los comunes cólicos provocan malestar en Hikari y el con el tiempo se quitarán; o no se acostumbra aún a estar afuera, el estrés que causa la vida fuera del vientrematerno.

-Tranquila-susurra Hinata, más dormido que despierto.

Pero las palabras tienen el efecto contrario y Hikari suelta un alarido gigante. Kei no entiende cómo tiene energía después de tanto llanto, la mitad de la suya es drenada en existir nada más, bueno, se le olvidaba que era descendencia del dúo raro. Además de que la pequeña bribona recarga sus energías durante el día, porque ella duerme desde las cuatro de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde, haciendo pequeños intervalos para comer y defecar.

Ahora Bokuto, Lev y Kuro parecen ser buenas y decentes personas silenciosas, incluso tentadores compañeros de cuarto, porque no cree que ninguno de ellos sea capaz de mantenerlo despierto por seis noches consecutivas. Ni siquiera sus cascos lo deja conciliar el sueño, ese llanto es como la sirena de las ambulancias.

-Hola mamá-contesta su teléfono, su mamá tan puntual como siempre con su llamada semanal.

-¿Llamo en mal momento?-pregunta, imagina que su voz ha sonado más "encantadora" que de costumbre.

-Si...no, algo difícil-su cerebro va a explotar en cualquier momento por la falta de sueño y no sabe que está que decirme que yo era un bebé tranquilo.

Tiene que decirle que era un costal de arena que apenas era notado, por piedad, porque no se imagina a él siendo una molestia para su mamá y haberla privado de dormir por días.

Su mamá se ríe desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Cariño, tú llorabas tanto que un día Akiteru te puso en una canasta e intentó dejarte en la puerta de los vecinos-dijo con nostalgia-. Eras muy llorón, envejecí diez años en esos días de lo poco que dormía.

No supo si sorprenderse por la idea de que él también fue un dolor en el trasero de sus padres ó porque su fastidioso y amoroso hermano mayor intentó deshacerse de su persona, ahora podía molestarlo un poco cuando lo viera.

Kei dejó que su madre le contara más historias de su "yo" pequeño, desde la vez que le dio un susto de muerte por un resfriado hasta que odiaba las papillas de brócoli con espinaca, hasta que su papá llegó a casa y ella tenía que irse a calentar su cena.

-Espero que se solucione pronto lo de Hikari-chan

-Eso espero-dice con la cabeza pegada en la mesa-.y perdón, por haberte hecho pasar por ello cuando era pequeño.

-Es parte de ser mamá, Kei-respondió-. Al final descubrimos que no te gustaba dormir en la cuna sino con nosotros, justo en medio de tu padre y yo para ser exactos.

Terminó su llamada con un "descansa".

Agradecia que las paredes fueran gruesas, de lo contrario estarían ya buscando otro lugar para vivir porque sus vecinos no eran las personas más pacientes de mundo. En el complejo era habitado por personas mayores, de esas que huelen a muerto y que se molestan por la mínima cosa como no ir a la junta de los vecinos el fin de mes. Pero el lugar era bonito y estaba en una buena ubicación, por lo que se comprometieron a ser inquilinos tranquilos y responsables con tal de obtener el lugar.

Tenían que resolver esto, antes de que que alguien terminara muerto, iban seis días y según el google, lo máximo que la gente soportaba eran once.

No conocían a muchas personas del complejo, ya que no iban a la junta de vecinos, sólo a una pareja del piso de arriba que raramente estaba en casa, al casero que estaba en su puerta todos los días cinco del mes, el portero que lo llamaba con el sufijo de "lentes" desde que Kuro lo visitó por primera vez, y a la señora Inori que los odia.

Tenían que resolver esto, antes de que que alguien terminara muerto, iban seis días y según el google, lo máximo que la gente soportaba eran once.

Giró a la izquierda la cabeza, Hinata estaba recargado contra la pared con la niña en los brazos, sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos y sus labios por seguir cantando una nana. Él era el que se llevaba la peor parte de los desvelos, Tsukishima al menos se las ingeniaba para dormir un par de horas en cualquier zona verde del campus, pero Hinata andaba trayendo a Hikari de arriba a abajo de clase en clase, después estaba el club al que se había integrado el día que iniciaron las peleas nocturnas. Se había mantenido con siestas de unos cuantos minutos los seis días de guerra, pero parecía que pronto se desplomaría en el campo de batalla.

Pensó en las palabras de su mamá, tal vez…

Agarró a Hinata del codo y se lo llevó a su cuarto, no se cuestionó si era buena idea o no porque no tenía cabeza para eso en aquel momento y había mucho más que ganar.

Acostó a la mamá, que ya para ese momento era alguna clase de zombie al sol, y a Hikari en su cama. Tras apagar la luz se quitó los lentes y se les unió, le costó un poco acomodarse, no era una cama muy grande pues estaba diseñada nada más para una persona, pero lo logró cuando se aferró a Shoyo con un abrazo. Hikari quedó en medio, un poquitin apretada, no parecía tener problemas pues su llanto no había aumentado.

Kei no le quiso prestar atención a la chispa que recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando Hinata, en vez de remilgar, se acercó más colocando su cabeza a su pecho ¿por qué? porque pensó que su cerebro por fin había hecho corto y había enloquecido.

El llanto de Hikari se fue debilitando hasta desaparecer, así, después de seis noches en vela, lograron dormir los tres más de seis horas seguidas.

.

Tienen que tener mucho cuidado con dejar los teléfonos en los sillones o la mesa de la sala porque Hikari gatea hasta ellos y los mete a su boca, son sus objetos favoritos para aliviar la comezón que le provoca la nacida de los dientes.

Es una niña muy dinámica que anda de aquí para allá todo el día, aunque cuando está mamá en casa se dedica a perseguirlo mientras hace los deberes.

.

.

Cuando Hikari cumple once meses le llega una carta de reclutamiento a Hinata, una invitación para asistir al campamento de selección por cuatro semanas.

Tsukishima no lo había visto venir, imaginaba que llegaría el momento en el que Hinata fuera puesto a prueba para ser un seleccionado nacional pero no que esto fuera a llegar tan rápido. Kuroo y Bokuto recibieron la suya este año, ellos están en cuarto año y Hinata en segundo.

No va a negar las habilidades del chico que se han pulido desde que entró en el instituto, ahora era un experto en batallas aéreas contra rivales que lo superan en altura, tiene instinto para las recepciones y los bloqueos, si eso fuera poco también es dueño de una resistencia bestial.

-No voy a ir- dice con simpleza, está doblando la ropa de Hikari que apenas que se ha secado.

-¿por qué?- no podía creer que Hinata estuviera diciendo eso.

Es decir, no era cualquier cosa, era la selección nacional de japón, si Hinata cumplía las expectativas, lo que era altamente probable, en un par de años ya estaría jugando de manera profesional como siempre había querido.

-¿No era tu sueño?-preguntó contra los más grandes ser el último equipo en quedar en la duela.

-Es distinto ahora que tengo a Hikari.

Hinata tenía un punto, pero era tonto.

Tsukishima pensó en todo las cosas buenas que vendrían si Hinata se volvía un jugador profesional, tendría algo grande que ofrecer a su hija en el futuro mientras se dedicaba a lo que quería, lo que siempre había soñado. Había mucho que ganar y nada, absolutamente nada que perder.

-No puedes dejar ir esta oportunidad, cosas como estas no vienen dos veces en la vida, Hinata tienes que ir.

-Supongamos que me voy ¿quién cuidará a Hikari todo el tiempo que me vaya? Es un mes, no un fin de semana es un maldito mes.

Era mucho tiempo, también estaba la incapacidad de Hikari para poder estar con los desconocidos sin ser una bomba de llanto. No obstante había una opción aún.

-Yo voy a hacerlo-contestó.

-Tí tienes una vida, la universidad y el club-contestó molesto-. No voy a hacerte esto, no voy a dejar que mis problemas sean también los tuyos.

Kei dejó escapar una risa sínica.

-Tus problemas se volvieron los míos desde el momento en el que me trajiste a vivir contigo-subió el tono de su voz-. Ve a ese maldito campamento, patea el trasero de todos ahí y vuélvete alguien del que tu hija y tú puedan estar orgullosos.

.

.

Una semana después Tsukishima y Hikari están despidiendo a Hinata en la estación.

-Nada de enseñarle a ser una maestra del sarcasmo-sentencia Shoyo con su maleta en el hombro y la pequeña en brazos.

Tsukishima no promete nada.

-No le des muchos problemas-Hikari tampoco parece comprometida a cumplir la palabras de mamá-. Voy a extrañarte mucho, mamá te ama mucho Hikari.-deja un enorme beso en la amplia frente de su hija y se la da a Kei.

-ma… mama-musita Hikari cuando ve como Hinata se pierde entre la gente de la estación.

Tsukishima había dicho que no había nada que perder cuando se fuera a este campamento, pero Hinata se había perdido las primeras palabras de su hija.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **El capítulo de hoy es dedicado a Mary y Chikara no Art por sus lindos reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Les dejo una pequeña actualización antes de irme de vacaciones :) espero que les guste.**

 **Rina~**


	13. XII

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Las imágenes que se usarán, tampoco son de mi autoria sino de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

Semana 1

Shoyo se va al campamento de selección, la casa parece que está casi vacía con él porque si no fuera por la pequeña Hikari él estaría todo su estancia con los cascos.

Para su suerte la niña no ha dado problemas, es un poco complicado poder encontrar el balance entre los cuidados y la escuela, sin embargo lo lleva bastante bien por el momento. Akashi prometió ir a dar unas vueltas de vez en cuando para ayudarlo un poco, también lo hizo Lev pero a ese último le dejó claro que no lo quería cerca de su casa y sobre todo de la papilla de frutas de Hikari.

Va bien.

.

Hinata llega al campamento, no negará que la mitad de su corazón está a punto de explotar del éxtasis que le genera la idea de que va a medirse con los mejores jugadores de su país. Por otro lado, la otra mitad de su corazón, está lejos, en casa y él no puede evitar sentirse una mala madre por irse de esa manera y dejar a su nena.

Da su nombre en la entrada e inmediatamente lo dejan pasar.

Los reciben bien, con una pequeña charla de bienvenida y aclaraciones para todos los aspirantes que han reunido. Amenazas serias, quien no dé el ancho en los entrenamientos y pruebas se irá al instante, sin segundas oportunidades. Se presentan los entrenadores, tienen caras intimidantes y una mirada profunda, desde que han entrado en el gimnasio los comenzaron a evaluar.

Escanea a todos los chicos de campamento, la mayoría lucen muy intimidantes y fuertes, su estómago hormiguea por las ansias de tener ya un partido. Rápidamente encuentra a Kuro y Bokuto que resaltan por sus peinados extravagantes. Con un poco más de trabajo encuentra al gran rey, cabeza de nabo y entre los de la última columna a Goshiki. A los demás los conoce por partidos que han tenido o algunos artículos en revistas. Al menos tiene algunas personas a quienes hablarle.

Después de las felicitaciones por estar ahí los dejan al cuidado de los ayudantes, ellos les indican cuáles son sus dormitorios, los horarios de las comidas y el baño. Para su mala suerte no le toca con nadie conocido.

El primer día es bestial, cinco o seis veces peor a la universidad, y como tres veces más a como lo había imaginado, pero no le molesta, al contrario, es gratificante llegar a su dormitorio con los músculos a reventar.

Ver caras conocidas no ayuda, ni la convivencia con las demás personas, porque todos ahí luchan por un lugar, son compañeros en la pista, amigos afuera, pero rivales al fin y al cabo. Pero no nota que hay algunos que parecen tener problemas con él, tal vez sea su imaginación.

Semana 2

Los días no avanzan tan rápido, incluso parece que tienen un par de horas agregadas. Observa que Hikari está extrañado aHinata, el domingo ha tardado mucho en conseguir que se durmiera, no llora pero tampoco duerme, parece que está esperando a su mamá pero él no llegará.

Sucede algo que no prevé. Un sábado, al regresar de las compras con Hikari encuentra a su hermano en la puerta, con una maleta en el hombro y una sonrisa afligida. Trata de esconder lo que sea que le pase con saludos llenos de energía.

-¿Pasó algo?-pregunta sin un poco de miedo.

-Algo así, pero no puedo hablar de ello por ahora-responde con algo de pena-.¿Podría quedarme unos días contigo?

Analiza las palabras de Akiteru, su mirada agobiada lo obliga a no interrogarlo,aunque imagina que sus problemas tienen que ver con su novio misterioso. Le permite quedarse en la casa, supone que a Hinata no le molestará porque tiene una extraña buena relación con Akiteru, además de que es su hermano y necesita de él, no puede simplemente echarlo.

Eso sí, Akiteru tendrá que pagar un saldo de cambio de pañales a cambio de vivir en la casa.

.

Pasan dos semanas y ha logrado agarrar el ritmo de él entrenamiento, algunas personas se han ido, y algunas más han sido echadas. Aunque el entrenamiento apenas da para que se mantenga en pie para llegar a dormir, Hikari no sale de su mente, estos días se le está haciendo una tortura, es como si su instinto de madre le clamara a gritos el estar con su pequeña.

Desearía poder llamar y preguntar por su estado, dos minutos bastaría para llenar de paz a su persona. Sabe que Tsukishima está haciendo un trabajo excelente con la niña, de eso no tiene mi la menor duda, porque ambos la han cuidado y si hay alguien con quién Hikari pueda estar en paz es con ese chico de lentes de que Hikari parece no querer despegarse.

\- ¿vas a comprar algo o no?- interrumpe alguien sus profundos pensamientos, su mente ha volado lejos de nuevo e hizo que acaparara la máquina de bebidas del comedor.

\- lo siento-Mete una moneda y selecciona una bebida dulce.

En su mesa la comida lo espera, hoy comerá solo porque sus colegas están cumpliendo con el castigo, al inicio de la semana han puesto a que jueguen pequeños partidos donde el perdedor se le suman una serie de ejercicios extras a realizar. Hoy su equipo ganó tres de cuatro, lo que lo libró de ello.

Siente un golpe en la cabeza, el mismo tipo de la máquina de bebidas. No comprende mucho de estas cosas, la mayoría ha comenzado a tenerle cariño, de hecho a él no cuesta mucho simpatizar con los demás.

-¿ tienes problemas conmigo?- dice poniéndose de pie y encarando al sujeto que es al menos una cabeza más grande que él.

La segunda semana termina con él en una pelea.

.

Semana 3

Kei descubre dos cosas.

La primera es que no extraña el ruido, Akiteru ha hecho de su casa una revolución pero todo su circo no se asemeja ni un poquito de cierta persona, así es, extraña a Hinata.

Segundo, sabe del porqué del ánimo de su hermano. Después del desayuno lo ha encontrado tomando suplementos de ácido fólico…

Akiteru está embarazado.

A diferencia de Hinata, que en sus ojos mostraba un brillo de esperanza y confort, las orbes de su hermano mayor reflejan angustia y desesperación.

-Espero que no saque tu cabezonería-él no puede dejar de ser él, parece que el sarcasmo fluyen en sus venas en lugar de sangre, pero espera que su hermano vea que a través de esas palabras hay un "todo va a estar bien".

.

En la tercera semana del campamento son menos de la mitad los que se han quedado, y de ellos no seleccionaran a todos, en este punto todos parecen que colapsarán de momento a otro.

¿Cómo te mantienes cuerdo en una situación así?

Decide que la frustración de estar tan lejos de su hogar y la incertidumbre de ser o no seleccionado debe transformarse en la fuerza para saltar alto y golpear más fuerte el balón. Él llegó ahí por una razón, y no se irá hasta haberlo dado todo.

A la mitad de la cuarta semana lo mandan a casa. No sabe cómo va a decirle a Tsukishima esto.

.

-Mama-dice Hikari.

Shoyo está sentado en la la sala

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta con mucha sorpresa Kei.

Antes de responder Hinata corre y abraza a Hikari. Sus ojos comienza a aguarse cuando la niña repite otra vez la palabra "mama".

-Me mandaron a casa

Entonces Kei quiere gritarle porque está frustrado de que este mes no haya sido más que un desperdicio, porque Hikari lo ha llamado y llorado por él, ahora, simplemente ahora viene y le dice esa mierda.

Y su enojo no culmina en palabras porque ahora es él quien está entre los brazos de Hinata.

-No me echaron-murmura quedito al inicio-.¡Me aceptaron!

Pero debe irse unas semanas más si realmente quiere ese lugar.

.

En su segundo regreso Hikari ya ha dado sus primeros pasos. Se perdió verla caer de culo en vivo, porque Tsukishima tiene unos cuantos vídeos de sus hazañas y caídas que resultan más que tiernas, no es igual a verla directamente pero Hinata se siente muy agradecido por el detalle.

En el tiempo que regresa no se permite desperdiciar el tiempo, apenas y se despega de Hikari mientras recupera pruebas de la universidad.

A partir de ello el tiempo parece no rendir para nada entre la selección, la universidad y su hija.

Tsukishima y Hinata terminan sus respectivas carreras, aunque el último por lucha más y apenas lo logra en los años mínimos.

A los tres años Hikari conoce a sus abuelos, los Kageyama. Que llegan con regalo grande, una pastel casero de chocolate y gran arrepentimiento. Kei no puede evitar enojarse cuando el pelirrojo le dice que los perdona y dejará que participen en la vida de Hikari, después de lo que le hicieron esperaba otras acciones.

Hikari crece sin problemas, ahora tiene seis años y es una máquina de hablar, pregunta sobre cada objeto que observa ¿Por qué la el sol, la luna, la noche y las estrellas en el cielo? ¿Por qué no tiene papá? ¿Qué significa idiota? y un millón de cuestiones que muchas veces lo toman por sorpresa.

A los doce años ella ya tiene muchos rasgos definidos. Más alta que el promedio de las chicas, lleva su cabello largo siempre atado en una coleta alta con un fleco recto. Con poca facilidad de socializar como Kageyama, con la cabezonería de Hinata pero un humor algo sarcástico como el de Tsukishima, es una mezcla que llega a intimidar a los que no la conocen. No obstante es lista, amable y cariñosa.

Kei no entiende cómo ni porqué, pero el día que Hinata le dice que se llevará a Hikari a Miyagi, que el recorrido juntos de estos años podría finalizarse, que tendrán que decirse adiós, sólo en ese momento se da cuenta de que se enamoró perdidamente de ese par.

* * *

 **Buenas!**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan, que me mantiene luchando por publicar. Les comparto la noticia de que hice una página en FB, dónde avisaré sobre futuros proyectos y próximas actualizaciones y donde espero poder interactuar más con ustedes que me están apoyando la información estará en mi perfil de autor.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Espero leernos pronto :)**


	14. XIII

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Las imágenes que se usarán, tampoco son de mi autoria sino de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **XII**

Tsukishima mira su teléfono "sólo un poco más" se dice así mismo. Se suman dos minutos más y ocurre, como todas las mañanas.

-¡Es tarde!-ruge Hikari desde su habitación y ¡bam! escucha un golpe seco contra el piso de madera.

Ríe en silencio, mientras un par de pies corren de un lado a otro con locura. Es que esa niña no puede entender por la buenas, por eso es que Tsukishima tiene que recurrir a este tipo de disciplina para hacer que entienda sobre lo malo que es dormirse tarde entre semana. Con un par de malas palabras, con las calcetas a medio poner, la mochila abierta y el cabello sin peinar baja Hikari.

-Buenos días-saluda en el comedor, finge leer el diario de la mañana y no prestarle atención a su look.

-Nada de buenos días-masculla enojada, su calceta está dando más batalla de lo quedé dormida y no tuviste la delicadeza de despertarme, ahora no voy a desayunar ¿No te sientes culpable?-dice con esos ojos de cachorro que tiene.

En otro tiempo aquello hubiera servido, cuando ella tenía siete y le pedía chocolates antes de la comida o ver películas de terror que no la dejarían dormir en las noche, claro, porque quien sufriría las consecuencias sería Hinata. Ahora que vivían en Miyagi, con Hinata metido en el campeonato asiático de voley, Kei no estaba aguantar rabietas. Además ambos sabían que si Hikari se había quedado dormida era porque había trasnochado jugando videojuegos con Yerik.

-No-responde a secas.

Hikari siente ganas de lanzar su cepillo contra la cara de superioridad de Kei tras el periódico, pero piensa que sería un desgaste de cepillo y tiempo, lo último es lo que menos tiene en ese en la nevera algo para el camino, lo que sea que encuentre será de gran ayuda para aplacar su hambre matutina y no morir en sus clases.

-Puedo llevarte en el carro

-No gracias, usaré la bicicleta-dice con dignidad, mero farol porque sabe que tal osadía le costará un reporte de retardo- ¿Has pensado en lo de Tokyo?

-Se te hace tarde, Hikaru-responde y ella puede leer entre líneas "no irás a Tokyo".

Hace un puchero, mezcla entre decepción y tristeza, musita un "me voy" desganado y cierra la puerta. .

Kei se queda solo en la casa, pensando un poco en la última expresión de Hikari.

Es consciente de la molestia que siente por haberse mudado de Tokyo a Miyagi, no sólo porque tan pronto terminaron la mudanza Hinata tuvo que irse de viaje y dejarlos. Las cosas fueron muy precipitadas, eso lo sabía él, la mudanza se había dado a mediados de su ciclo escolar de Hikari, ella tuvo que despedirse de Kai y Yerik, sus mejores, y únicos, amigos con los cuales ha vivido estado desde que era una niña. Le cuesta mucho acostumbrarse a una vida de pueblo, donde apenas tienen los servicios suficientes para vivir. Ahora suma su casi nula habilidad para llevarse bien con los demás, todo un desastre.

Ahora Hikari apelaba por regresar a Tokyo en sus vacaciones de verano, pero lo que se aproximaba no era una opción que ella se fuera.

.

Corre aprisa, se siente muy estúpida por haber rechazado la oferta de que la trajeran en coche. Es bueno que todos ya estén en sus clases, así nadie verá bajo su falda al subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Hinata Hikaru

-¡Presente!-grita abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Todos sus compañeros y profesora se le quedan mirando.

Cuando se convence de que eso no puede ser más vergonzoso, tropieza y cae de frente, dejando toda su cara y dignidad en el piso. La clase rompe en risa, bien, les ha dado buen material para burlarse de ella toda la semana antes de irse de vacaciones.

"Estúpido Yerik, no volveré a jugar videojuegos contigo" teclea en camino a la enfermería, la maestra la envió a detener la hemorragia en su nariz.

.

Por fin ese día termina. Abre su casillero y encuentra sus zapatos de casa hecho un desastre, que inmaduro de parte de sus compañeros. Por suerte ella es más lista, además de que se crió en Tokyo-el bullying está en otro nivel allá, esto es de preescolar- y lleva un par de repuesto en su mochila.

-Oh, así que la perdedora de Tokyo tiene arruinados los zapatos.-se burlan unas chicas de su clase.

Son unas tontas de tiempo completo, justo frente a su rostro abre su bolso y saca un par extra, con altanería se los coloca y les sonríe de lado

-Es que son una novatas-les responde-.¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día? muevanse de mi camino.

En el patio un montón de personas están reunidas. Fija su vista y un par de figuras se le hacen tremendamente familiares, tan grandes que no necesita hacer ningún esfuerzo para reconocerlos entre tanto preadolescente enano. No puede con la emoción, es imposible que ellos estén allí.

Uno de ellos puede darse cuenta de que la niña corre a toda velocidad para llegar a ellos.

-¡Kuro!-no necesita de mucha fuerza para alzar en los aires a la niña, es tan ligera.

-Mira que grande te has puesto, toda una señorita-responde con una sonrisa de lado y dándole un montón de vueltas.

Los demás no entienden lo que pasa, la chica seria y huraña de Tokyo parece una chica de siete años en ese momento frente al grandulón de la entrada. La única sonrisa que ellos conocen, es apenas un movimiento curvo poco perceptible que denota superioridad; pero ahora hasta carcajadas suelta.

-Aquí Bro.

Y como si se tratara de una pelota, le avienta a Hikaru, ella por supuesto que está más que acostumbrada.

-Espero que mi llegada sea igual de buena-interrumpe todo el juego que tienen los tres.

Hikari mira a Hinata y viceversa.

Han sido bastante tiempo desde que se vieron, ella ha extrañado mucho a su mamá en estos días pero no puede evitar sentirse molesta por ser dejada. Necesitó en su primer día de la nueva escuela el "te irá genial hoy" aunque ambos sepan que la escuela es su enemigo número uno; que le prepare la comida, no es que Kei sea malo, es súper malo para hacer algo que no sea ensalada, gelatinas y cereal, y ella quería comer cosas mejores que las que venden en la cafetería. Necesito sentirse importante, necesita sentirse amada.

Pelea con la necesidad de abrazarlo o huir.

.

-Yo también quiero un poco de comida de Tsukki-dice Kuro en el comedor.

-Pues las seguirás queriendo, porque preparé sólo para Hinata y Hikaru-responde Tsukishima-.¿Esperabas que saltara sobre de ti después de irte? parece que no la conoces.

Hinata tiene la cara contra la barra de la cocina. Si bien no esperaba una calurosa bienvenida por parte de su hija, no quería que ella escapara en su bicicleta de él como si fuera algún tipo de cosa extraña.

-No te preocupes, enano-dice Bokuto poniendo la mano en su hombro-. Volverá cuando tenga hambre y ganas de dormir.

Es una tontería, pero parece regresarle el ánimo.

-Claro, a menos que haya ido a casa de su abuela-les dice para traerla de vuelta.

.

Hikari tiene tres habitaciones en Miyagi, una en casa de Kei, otra en su propia casa y una más en la casa de sus abuelos.

La que más utiliza es la que está en casa de Kei, ya que es con quien más pasa tiempo. Ahí están las cosas que más utiliza como su uniforme, las fotos de sus amigos de Tokyo y la colección de sus discos. En su propia casa nada más hay una cama sin cobijas, el ropero con ropa que rara vez utiliza y libros, la utiliza como cuarto de utileria. Ni siquiera duerme ahí, cuando está su mamá prefiere estar al lado de él.

Con los Kageyama, utiliza la que en algún momento fue de su padre. Conserva los muebles de él, por propia decisión de Hikari, sus abuelos habían propuesto elegir otros más adecuados para una niña pero ella se negó diciendo que los muebles estaban en perfecto estado y sería un desperdicio tirarlos. En realidad, esos muebles le hacían sentirse un poco más cercana al padre que nunca conoció, le daban una idea de que tipo de persona era.

-Adelante-responde cuando escucha que llama la puerta.

-Traje un pequeño aperitivo-dice su abuela.

Cierra su cuaderno cuando mira que se trata del pastel de chocolate casero de su abuela, su favorito.

-Debes de contestar el teléfono, tu madre llamó preocupado por ti-dice ella pasando una gran rebanada.

Hikari coge la rebana sin decir más que un "gracias", no quiere hablar del tema.

-Me recuerdas tanto a tu papá-le dice-él hacía lo mismo cuando se enojaba, sólo ponía mal rostro y se quedaba en silencio porque no era bueno para hablar de sus sentimiento-con cariño acaricia su largo cabello negro-. ¿No extrañas a tu mamá?

Sus ojos se humedecen, asiente con el tenedor y pastel en la boca.

-El tiempo que estén ambos es mejor gastarlo juntos en cosas lindas como platicar y darse cariño, no en pelearse.-dice besando su discutas, ve allá y dale un abrazo.

.

Hinata está rodando en el colchón sin conciliar el sueño, la cama es cómoda pero se siente tan vacía. El mal sabor que dejó su encuentro con Hikari carcome su alma.

-Hola mamá-su hija asoma su cabeza por puerta.

Hinata mira sorprendido a Hikari, tiene los ojos rojos y los labios apretados, saber que estaba llorando por su culpa hace que su se sienta diez veces peor.

No quiere más peleas, pero tampoco sabe que decir por lo que decide alzar su cobija. Ella entiende el "ven aquí" de su madre y se zambulle con él entre las mantas.

-Definitivamente son unos tontos mamá-apoya cabeza en el regazo de su mamá, mientras Shoyo deja que ella se desahogue de lo que vivió todos estos días que no estuvo-. Me dice city girl ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

-Tanaka te dice de esa manera-trata de calmar su ira.

-Pero él es mi tío, y lo hace de manera linda-murmura con los cachetes inflados-.¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

Mucho tiempo para ella eran algunas pocas semanas.

-Sí, bueno verás-murmuró un poco tomarme unas vacaciones de la selección para estar contigo.

Entonces Hikari se levanta ante la noticia, tiene la cabeza hecha un un nido y una mirada de no dar crédito a lo que escucha, nunca había pasado algo como eso en toda su vida y no había esperado escucharlo, francamente vivía resignada a que tendría a su madre hasta que decidiera anunciar su retiro del mundo deportivo.

-¿De verdad?

-Unos meses juntos no nos harán daño-le dice había pensado hace tiempo, por eso quise que vinieramos a Miyagi.

En verdad es fabuloso, no era tan malo este cambio si su madre estaría ahí.

.

-Es que tanto voley hizo olvidaras como cocinar-escucha como Tsukki molesta a su mamá que quemó un huevo.

Ellos pasan el 80% del tiempo peleando, por cualquier tontería sin sentido. Así ha sido desde que tiene memoria, es gracioso para ella cuando su mamá grita y se pone rojo de la ira cuando se pone de lado de Kei para molestarlo. Kei sostiene la mano de su mamá con cuidado, porque el muy torpe se quemó con el aceite y se percata de algo que empezó a pensar desde hace unas semanas.

En una de sus aburridas clases de inglés, le dejan una tarea sobre la familia. Tienen que nombrar a los integrantes y poner ejemplos, están sus tíos, de esos tiene un montón como Koushi y Daichi. Yuu y Ryu podrían ser sus hermanos menores, Kuro y Bokuto los mayores. Mamá es mamá, papá es papá. Mete a la tía Natsu pero sólo a los Kageyama en los abuelos. Al final queda Kei ¿Dónde va Kei? sabe que no es un hermano mayor o un tío ¿Cuál era el papel de Kei en su vida? ¿Qué era en la vida de su mamá?

No lo supo en ese momento, pero ahora lo tenía claro… Kei debía ser el novio de su mamá.

* * *

 **Hola! **manos arriba por no tardar en actualizar****

 **Lamento que me haya volado taaaantísimo, pero esas pequeñas partes se irán escribiendo como pequeños recuerdo, son lindos y muestran como vivieron hasta este punto, no es que no sean importantes pero no generan mucho avance porque Hinata estuvo dedicando ese tiempo a su carrera profesional. Viene lo bueno ¿cómo logrará unir Hikari a Kei y Hinata? es una sorpresa.**

 **Gracias a Guest anónimo por su comentario- que se queden juntos sí, más maduros quien sabe XD haha- es un gusto leer tu punto de vista.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	15. VX

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Las imágenes que se usarán, tampoco son de mi autoria sino de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **XV**

Hikari saltaba sobre la cama con la energía propia de su edad, algo nefasto para el par de alcoholizadas personas que dormían tranquilas y semidesnudas.

—Arriba ¡Kuro! ¡Bo!— siguió la pequeña al ver que sus dos tíos no se despertaban, incluso habían cubierto sus rostros con las sábanas cuando prendió la luz de la habitación.

Bokuto no resistió más los rebotes y salió de la cama, en menos de dos segundos ya estaba vomitando en el escusado de la casa.

—Quieta, pequeña reina de los cuervos—puso su palma sobre la cabeza azul de Hikari para mantenerla quieta, no quería que hubiera un accidente sobre la cama que su mami les había prestado después de que Kei los echara, literalmente, a patadas de su casa.

—Tengo que contarte algo—dijo con los ojos brillosos.

—¿Y no puede esperar? no sé, hasta medio día—dijo sobando sus sienes.

No quería ser mal rollo con la niña, pero le estaba viniendo la resaca terrible en esos momentos. En la noche pasada se habían juntado con varios colegas de Miyagi, entre ellos estaban Sawamura, Sugawara, Oikawa, Noya y algunos más que su etílico cerebro no lograba recordar.

Había iniciado como una salida normal, contaban algunas anécdotas de cuando eran mocosos de instituto y los partidos en los que se enfrentaron. Nadie sabe cómo pero terminaron haciendo una competencia de de ver quien bebía más, el último en quedar de pie ¿Qué ganaba exactamente? ¡Ah sí! dignidad y el respeto de todos. Bokuto cayó de inmediato, el segundo lugar tuvo que pelearlo contra Oikawa, y al final perdió contra la persona que ni en un millón de años pensó que le ganaría, la mamá cuervo del Karasuno, Suga.

—Kuroooo— Urgió Hikari cuando vio que él se estaba quedando dormido.

Dio dos saltos más y el pelinegro volvió a la vida.

—Estoy despierto, estoy despierto, para con los saltos, por favor.

—Es una misión muy importante, no podemos fallar.

—Te escucho.

—Necesito que me ayuden a juntar a mi mamá y a Kei—soltó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

Después de la apresurada salida de Hikari, Kei y Hinata se quedaron solos en la habitación.

Hinata tenía su mano roja por la quemadura, Kei no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se le infectara por la cabezoneria del más bajo. Le dijo que fuera a la sala en lo que él buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¡Agh!—exclamó cuando sintió la pomada sobre su su herida, por inercia la quitó.

—Deja de moverte o voy a dejarte y tú lo harás solo—contestó enojado.

Las amenazantes palabras surtieron el efecto adecuado porque inmediatamente Hinata se quedó quieto. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados por el dolor lo que permitió a Kei mirarlo cuanto quisiera.

El Hinata del presente tenía ya 30 años, seguía aparentando menos edad de la que tenía en realidad, ahora pasaba por un docente universitario en vez de una mami de tres décadas. Tenía el cuerpo atlético del clásico deportista de alto rendimiento, con los brazos, piernas y tronco marcado por músculos de buena calidad. El rasgo más notorio de su yo actual, era el corte que traía cuando jugaba, ya no andaba con su melena alborotada y rebelde sino con un casquete medio que en los laterales estaba más marcado. Según Hinata, era más cómodo al jugar porque no guardaba tanto sudor. De vez en cuando lo dejaba crecer.

A Kei le gustaba cuando estaba largo, cuando estaba corto o cuando era un desastre lleno de espuma en el baño. Con el tiempo había visto esas y otras miles de cosas más en Hinata y eso le había llevado a esto.

A sentir una extraña fijación por él y su cabello, su cuerpo y todo lo que era. No podía dejar de observar su figura en la casa, desde levantarse por las mañanas hasta dormirse por las noches, siempre atento a cualquier cambio. Kei quería decir que nada más era una simple atracción, lo cual no era nada loco cuando Hinata era, que alguien lo golpee antes de admitr lo que va a admitir, sexy. Ahora era un lío tener que lidiar con ello, porque Hinata era Hinata después de todo y no tenía reparo en contenerse en cuanto el contacto físico y muestras de cariño.

—Está listo—dijo terminando de poner una gasa sobre la herida.

—Gracias, Tsukishima—agradeció Hinata observando la curación, era muy buena.

Kei lo miró fijamente, estaba planteándose razones por las cuales no podía gustarle alguien como Hinata, alguien tan simplón e idiota. Porque cualquier persona que los mirara se daría cuenta del kilómetro de diferencias que los distancian, porque no tienen nada en común, nada y eso lo irrita mucho, ni siquiera pueden establecer un menú en el que ambos estén de acuerdo.

Piensa en que ya no es un adolescente para andar dudando de lo que quiere o sobre cómo obtenerlo, es mayor y debe hacer las cosas bien, no esperar por un milagro. Uno como que Hinata se de cuenta de que le gusta, siendo francos, sabe que es imposible. Así que opta por lo más sensato.

Hace que Hinata se siente de nuevo en el sillón donde le estaba curando minutos atrás. Toma una gran bocanada de antes de decir lo siguiente.

—No quiero que le des vueltas a lo que voy a decir, simplemente responde si o no— ¿a dónde se ha ido la seguridad que lo acompañaba hace unos minutos?— Salgamos.

Bien, lo ha dicho.

No iba a soltar chorradas como "me gustas" porque eso es un millón de veces más embarazoso de lo que acaba de decir, además de que sería horrible que el otro respondiera algo como "tú también me gustas, como amigo".

Hinata por otro lado trata de descifrar Kei le está tomando el pelo, porque no puede ser que se lo esté diciendo en el sentido al que su mente está llegando.

¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ¿El supermercado?

—¿A...—Tsukishima le tapa la boca con la palma antes de que termine su frase.

Frunce el ceño, frustrado de Hinata.

—Salir, novios, pareja— se cubre con la mano libre el rostro, sabe que está más que enrojecido—. Hace poco me he percatado que tengo una extraña y molesta fijación por ti, sé lo desagradable que suena, quiero besarte y hacer contigo un montón de cosas. Creo que es algo pasajero, por ello quiero que lo intentemos, para quitarme esta sensación.

Hinata lo ve, con sus labios aún obstruidos. Piensa en que nunca lo había visto tan rojo, ni siquiera cuando Hikari dijo que iba a casarse con él cuando fuera mayor.

Él y Tsukishima juntos, sonaba demasiado… raro. No el raro malo, el raro dónde te daba escalofríos el pensar en la mera idea, raro películas de suspenso y terror. Piensa en que debe de decir que no, porque no puede haber algo romántico entre ellos que se han conocido desde la prepa, pero piensa en los sentimientos de Kei y que está peor que él mismo, en lo mucho que ha hecho por su hija. Sólo es intentar, es un favor que ayudará a hacer la lista de deudas que tiene con su amigo más corta. Además Hinata se siente completamente seguro de que es un error, que al pasar de unos días Tsukishima dirá "lo sabía, esto no podrá funcionar" y ellos lo recordarán como algo tonto.

Con eso en mente mueve la cabeza asintiendo.

—Bien—dice Kei liberando su boca.

Realmente Hinata accedió a esto, no lo cree.

—Bien—repite Hinata.

La peor parte parece pasar para Hinata, se da cuenta de que está equivocado cuando Tsukishima le planta un pequeño beso en los labios. Apenas es un leve roce, corto y más delicado de lo que esperaba que Tsukishima pudiera hacer. Desea atribuir los fuertes latidos de su corazón a la sorpresa con la que fue tomado.

—Yo, mmm… almuerzo, Hikari—balbuceó torpemente antes huir corriendo a su casa.

Tsukishima lo ve correr, pensando en que ese beso fue todo menos desagradable y que le gustaría volver a hacerlo.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Lamento la demora, aunque sé que es malo que lo haga pero suelo darle prioridad a dos cosas cuando escribo, en primera a la inspiración que tenga sobre la historia, y segundo, a la respuesta de los lectores para mis escrito ¿Una clase de democracia fea? pues sí, pero si veinte me piden que actualice otra historia, tendré que dar mi mejor intento por lograrlo. Aún así no quiero dejar de actualizar mis demás historias, menos esta. Gracias por leer y esperar por cada nuevo capítulo.**

 **La dedicatoria de hoy va para Momoka Yuki, quien nos comentó recientemente :)**

 **Saludos a todos y un excelente inicio de semana.**


	16. XVI

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Las imágenes que se usarán, tampoco son de mi autoria sino de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

 **Notas al final**

* * *

 **XVI**

Hikari caminaba al lado de su madre, quien de último minuto había llegado a la casa, agitado y sin aliento como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón, diciendo que él la llevaría hasta la escuela. La acción había sacado a Hikari de su órbita, no es que no le agradara la idea de pasar tiempo a su lado de su madre, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, sino que quería platicar más con Kuro respecto al tema de juntarlo con Kei.

Mientras tanto Shoyo era un mar de emociones dentro de él, aún siente en sus labios ese pequeño cosquilleo que Tsukishima le dejó con ese corto beso, su cerebro aún está procesando que eso suceso, negándose a creer que sucedió. No es que fuera un joven virginal, tenía una hija después de todo y no había nacido del espíritu santo precisamente, sino de una de las fogosos encuentros que tuvo con Tobio en sus días de adolescente hormonado. Tampoco se mantuvo en luto durante todos estos años, es un ser humano y tiene sus necesidades.

Shoyo era consciente del atractivo que tenía, desde su rostro con rasgos acaramelados hasta su físico bien trabajado. Desde que entró a la selección de voley conoció a más de un chico energético, y las propuestas llovían, con el tiempo comenzó a tener parejas ocasionales, nada formal sólo para para aliviar las ganas y la tensión muscular.

" _Oye mamá"_ llamó Hikari un poco nerviosa _"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

Shoyo la miró detenidamente, era raro ver esta faceta en su niña.

" _Por supuesto"_ contestó con su tan encantadora sonrisa maternal.

" _¿Tú… tienes novio?"_ preguntó muy bajito, casi deseando que no haber soltado la pregunta.

Shoyo se quedó paralizado por más de un par de segundos, incrédulo de lo que acababa de preguntar su pequeña.

" _¿P...por qué preguntas eso, Hikari?"_ hizo uso de todo lo que pudo para mantenerse calmado, pues no sabía cómo responder a tal cuestionamiento.

Lo cierto es que Hikari rara vez indagaba por algo que no fuera qué había desayunado y cómo había estado su día, en algunas ocasiones tenía problemas para empatizar con las circunstancias de los demás, algo muy de su padre.

" _Curiosidad"_

Hinata se encontró en un gran dilema ¿Debía contarle a Hikari o no sobre lo de Kei? una parte de él le gritaba que sí, que debía de ser honesto con su hija, pero por otro lado estaba inseguro sobre cómo reaccionaría su pequeña al saber que estaba en una relación sin siquiera consultarle antes de aceptar. Porque no era sólo un hombre que llegaba a su vida y así de rápido podría irse, era Tsukishima, alguien con quien Hikari creció toda la vida y que representaba una especie de hermano mayor para ella. Además ¿qué pasaría si esto no funcionaba? si para ellos, que son adultos hechos y derecho llegaría a ser incómodo, para ella lo sería aún más.

Toda esta situación era difícil, porque tampoco podía negar su relación, sería algo deshonesto para el rubio.

" _Lo hago"_ Respondió, sin agregar el nombre la persona con la cual lo hacía, algo así como una verdad a medias que no lastimaría a nadie.

Hinata temió ser tragado por esos pozos oscuros de su hija, que se abrieron con incredulidad. Esperó por ser bombardeado por un montón de preguntas y reclamos relacionadas con el tema, pero ella sólo bajó el rostro en una mueca triste.

.

.

" _¡No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada todo este tiempo!"_ se quejó Hikari frente a la pantalla de su móvil.

La sorpresa de enterarse que su mamá salía con alguien fue tanta, que Hikari no puede evitar hacer una videollamada a Tokyo para hablar con sus mejores amigos. Yerik, es de la misma edad que ella, se conocen desde el jardín de infantes, es sobrino del amigo de su mamá, Lev. Con él tiene una sana relación de competencia, principalmente en los videojuegos, y aunque llegan a chocar mucho por sus caracteres nunca se dan la espalda cuando tienen problemas.

Kai, un año menor que ellos, ha estado con Hikari desde que tiene uso de razón, es el hijo de Akiteru el hermano mayor de Kei. Kai tiene un carácter tranquilo y serio, rara vez pierde el temple y es quien funge el papel de referí cuando las peleas suben de tono entre Yerik y ella. Cuando se enoja, principalmente porque Yerik se mete con su estatura, es el más bajo de los tres, es aterrador. Él y Hikari tienden a buscarse mucho, principalmente porque su situación familiar es similar, ambos sólo tienen a sus madres.

" _Yo no puedo creer que quieras juntar a gafas con tu mamá_ " resopla Yerik aún incrédulo por el plan de su amiga _"Es como querer mezclar el agua y el aceite, algo imposible"_

La niña pasa su bocado antes de responder:

" _Yo creo que harían una linda pareja, Kei es genial"_

" _¿Genial? querrás decir aburrido, sólo es increíblemente alto pero fuera de eso no tiene nada de divertido"_

Entonces comienza una nueva discusión entre los dos, sobre lo increíble que es Kei en los juegos y los celos que le tiene Yerik. En algún punto, como siempre les sucede, terminan desviando el tema a cosas que nada tienen que ver.

" _Tal vez sólo deberías dejar que pase, si tu mamá no te dijo nada es porque a lo mejor no es algo importante"_ responde con tranquilidad Kai, quien se ha mantenido un poco alejado de la conversación " _Tampoco es como si pudieras hacer algo, es la vida de tu madre"_

" _Lo sé"_

Claro que sabe que la decisión le compete sólo a su madre, pero no negará que se siente un poco decepcionada de que no le haya contado nada.

.

Tsukishima prepara sus famosas tortas de huevo, famosas porque entran en el rango de los comestible y hasta ahora nadie ha tenido que dar al hospital. Es extraño que durante todo este tiempo no haya adquirido habilidad culinaria, ya que se ha dedicado por bastante tiempo a cuidar a la pequeña. No negará que lo ha intentado más de un par de veces, sin embargo se resignó cuando Hikari y él terminaron en emergencias por consumir alimentos de dudosa procedencia. La mayor parte del tiempo salían a comer o pedían algo, Hikari nunca se quejaba, incluso se daba el lujo de escoger lugares nuevos que aparecían en los portales de internet, al menos en Tokyo.

" _¿Se les han pasado las copas anoche?"_ ríe, ver las caras de sufrimiento de Kuro y Bokuto mejora su estado de ánimo, que ya estaba por lo cielos por el beso que obtuvo esa mañana.

" _Ni que lo digas, por favor recuérdame no volver a compartir copas con Sugawara, ese chico es un lobo vestido de oveja_ " contesta Kuro sirviendo su tercer vaso de agua.

" _Tsukki prepara tres de esos para mi también"_ exclama Bokuto, con la cara pegada a la mesa.

" _No me hago responsable por tu salud"_ responde el rubio sacando un par de huevos más del refrigerador.

Los mayores se miran con los ojos parpadeantes, incrédulos de que el chico de gafas haya aceptado de tan buena manera prepararles el desayuno. Porque el Tsukki que ellos conocen haría que le suplicaran unas cinco o quince veces porque les prepara un omelette. Esto es aterrador, posiblemente el fin de los tiempos se acerque y ellos no estén enterados. Y por si fuera poco.

" _Tsukki ¿Estás sonriendo?"_ cuestiona Kuro " _Bro ¡Tsukki está sonriendo!"_

Kei quiere negarlo, pero al ver su reflejo en un plato se da cuenta de que tiene razón, tiene una diminuta curva en los labios. Se avergüenza de no poder poner su rostro en una expresión neutra, no puede creer que por un beso esté así, y ahora tiene a ambos ruidosos jugadores, que mágicamente dejaron su resaca en el olvido, jugando con sus mejillas y cuestionando sobre qué lo tiene así.

No piensa decirles nada, porque sabe que sólo servirá para que se pongan aún más molestos, lo que traerá como consecuencia que hagan que Hinata se sienta incómodo ¿Por qué? porque son unos incordios sin remedio y se hacen de la confianza para andar picando en la vida amorosa de los demás lo mal que les va en la propia. Opta por lanzarle el trapo de la mesa directo a la cara de Kuro y amenazar con convencer a Hinata de echarlos de la casa si no se comportan, aunque negarles el desayuno resulta ser eficaz para ponerlos a raya por el resto de la mañana.

Más tarde los manda por las compras para quitárselos de encima, que si bien su única manera de quererlos es bien lejos de él y su pacífica vida. Pues quiere un tiempo a solas cerca de cierta personita que no va a tardar en llegar.

.

.

Tsukishima mira a Hinata andar nervioso por toda la casa desde que llegó. Por el momento se concentra en lavar lo platos, o al menos lo intenta, ha quebrado un plato y dos tazas mientras fregaba la loza. Al rubio le entretiene verlo, tanto que se le antojaba molestarlo más. Camina sigilosamente hasta las espaldas de Hinata.

" _No voy a comerte_ " dice Kei muy cerca del oído ajeno.

Hinata se tensa y suelta los utensilios, ahí va la tercera taza de la mañana. Kei se ríe, espera que Hokari no se enoje por haber hecho que su madre quebrara su taza de importación. No conforme con la vida de la taza como sacrificio, desliza su índice desde su hombro hasta su muñeca y atrapa su mano bajo la suya.

" _Claro, a menos que tú me lo pidas"_

Quisiera tomar otro camino, hacer otras cosas que seguro que le gustarían al pequeñajo, como ir por un helado y ver una peli, una tarde de compras triviales de ropa. Pero esa parte melosa y acaramelada ya se ha hecho, llevan en ese intenso coqueteo desde que Hikari aprendió a andar y la llevaban de la mano a cada lado que ella deseara. Hacer la compra de la despensa para el mes, ir al cine, aunque todos los filmes vistos fueran elegidos por la niña, incluso la parte de la crianza está antes que la procreación para ellos dos. Era lindo, no va a negarlo, pero necesita que se rompa ese vínculo de amigos que hay, para que Shoyo pueda verlo como algo más.

Y no se le ocurre otra manera que atacar. Lo de la mañana no ha hecho más que motivar sus acciones, puede que besarlo haya puesto de nervios a Hinata, pero no lo rechazó en ningún momento, ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio. Si quiere que esto avance, necesita llevarlo al límite.

¿De dónde viene esta actitud seductora? se cuestiona Shoyo, lleva casi media vida conociéndolo y nunca, ni siquiera en sus años de universidad y juventud, había visto una faceta igual en el más alto. Siente que cada palabra que sale de sus sarcásticos labios es una provocación, que lo consumirá si no se anda con cuidado y por un microsegundo se le hace tentadora. Lo dijo antes, él no es una joven virginal, en su corazón sólo ha estado Kageyama, pero por su cuerpo han pasado más personas que su primer y único amor.

Es una madre, un deportista de alto rendimiento pero al final un hombre con deseos y necesidades que deben ser llenadas. Su cuerpo no es de papel y de pronto, en el momento que Tsukishima pega su nariz a su nuca desnuda y empieza a hacer tenues e incitadoras caricias, se siente con ganas de algo más y no precisamente seguir fregando lozas.

Se voltea a encararlo, desde su tiempo en el instituto, se prometió no perder ante Tsukishima, claro, los estudios no entran en la competencia. Se miran, más profundo que nunca, dando la cara que habían tenido oculta del otro. Tanto tiempo juntos pero nunca se habían mirado de tal manera, tan privada… tan tentadora y alentadora.

Tsukishima quiere hacerlo todo con Hinata, desde darle besos cándidos cargados de dulzura hasta llevarlo al límite donde sus fuerzas fallen y sus rodillas se hagan gelatina. Recorrer cada milímetro de su piel no sólo con la mirada, que cada imperfección se quede grabada en su tacto de tal manera que aún en la oscuridad sea capaz de saber a dónde dirigirse. Sabe que si quiere conseguirlo debe hacer que Hinata de los mismo pasos que él, por lo que sin miedo se agacha con las intenciones más claras de mundo.

Se inclina, demasiado para su gusto, buscando el ángulo perfecto, y no puede evitar pensar que visto desde fuera es una escena muy cómica la de él besando a Hinata. Estúpida diferencia de altura que los separa espacialmente. Al final, todo ello le vale muy poco cuando une sus labios con los contrarios. Se permite cerrar los ojos para no desmotivarse al ver la mirada de shock de shoyo. Busca más contacto, lo quiere, lo anhela, necesita que su mente capte que esto es real, que no es una ilusión ni un sueño del cual despertará en cualquier momento.

A ojos cerrados palpa el rostro de Hinata, la temperatura de las mejillas bajo su mano le parece ir en aumento.

El pelirrojo tarda en reaccionar uno, dos, cinco segundos pero no nega el contacto. La situación es distinta a la de la mañana, no es un contacto sorpresivo, es un ataque directo en el cual se le ha avisado con anticipación y se le otorgó la opción de huir del campo de batalla. Pero no lo hizo. Miles de cuestiones se disparan de nuevo en su mente. Principalmente las que le gritan que es una muy mala idea, pero su cuerpo le traiciona de la peor manera frente a su razón, dejando que Tsu lo tome de esta manera.

Ha pasado tango desde que dio un beso, porque esa ha sido siempre el límite que establece entre sus compañeros sexuales y él, el contacto entre bocas está prohibido, porque es algo íntimo e implica, al menos para él, un grado de compromiso superior al que no está dispuesto a aceptar. Además, hasta ahora nunca quiso ni deseó otra boca que no fuera la de Tobio.

De ser así ¿Por qué permitió que Tsukishima lo hiciera? Tal vez porque tenía curiosidad de aquel choque eléctrico que sintió en la mañana, saber si aquella placentera sensación fue un arranque del momento o se trata de algo más.

Y sorprendentemente le gusta.

Le gusta tanto que no repara en alzarse sobre sus puntas, buscando más cercanía; abriendo la boca para profundizar el asunto; atrapando la nuca de tsuki entre sus dedos para evitar que se aleje.

Parece que ambos intercambian de papeles, porque en vez de razonar, kei se deja llevar por las sensaciones, se deja encantar por los labios de miel de Hinata y su lengua bailarina. Una sensación de ansiedad empieza a bullir en su interior, ansiedad de corroborar si la piel de Hinata es igual de terza bajo la ropa que la que deja expuesta pero quizás es algo pronto.

Como era obvio que pasaría, finalizan el beso, necesitan que la cantidad necesaria de llegue a sus cerebros. Pero no pasa mucho antes de que, para la grata sorpresa de Kei, Hinata tire de su playera e inicie un nuevo beso.

El ambiente es demasiado bueno, sería estúpido estropearlo por algo que está destinado a ser interrumpido por dos tontos que no tardarán mucho en entrar por la puerta. Así que se conforma con una serie de besos, cortos y largos, de momento cree que puede aguantar sólo con estas migajas de amor.

.

.

Al final del día sólo resta aguantar su asignatura de inglés, definitivamente odia la clase. No es que sea mala en el idioma, todo lo contrario, pero siente que su profesora tiene algo en contra suya porque nunca le da una buena nota, su examen es calificado mayor rigurosidad que los del resto de su clase.

" _Hinata"_ llama la profesora, Hikaru siente un escalofrío, mala señal " _Puedes pasar a exponer sobre tu trabajo para el resto de la clase"_ refiriéndose al ejercicio de la familia.

" _Sí, profesora"_ responde firmemente.

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al pizarrón. Toma un gis y comienza a hacer unos esbozos de su familia, tal y como lo hizo en la clase pasada. El bullicio se hace presente cuando debajo de la figura de su mamá está representada por un chico.

" _¿Alguien nota el error?"_ pregunta en inglés, y las chicas que se dedican a molestarla no dudan en alzar la mano.

" _Es padre, no madre_ " expresa con malicia.

" _Está correcto, él es mi mamá, yo nací de él"_ dice Hikaru.

Más voces se alzan y puede escuchar varias veces frases como _"qué asco", "dos chicos ¿eso es posible?", " está loca"_. Hikari tiene el ánimo por los suelos y no se va a tomar la molestia de tener que explicarles sobre el tema, la estupidez ajena es algo con lo que no debe lidiar.

" _Es incorrecto, corrígelo"_ demanda la profesora, y ella quiere jalarse de los cabellos porque puede ver que su maestra es de esa clase de personas que no soportan las relaciones del mismo género.

" _No voy a hacerlo"_ se mantiene firme, no cederá, es lo que su madre y Kei le ha inculcado.

La profesora insiste pero ella se hace de oídos sordos, no entiende la conmoción de que dos chicos estén juntos y tengan hijos, en Tokyo nunca le sucedio algo similar con sus compañeros y profesores, todos eran tolerantes al respecto.

Antes de que empiece una disputa entre las dos, la campana hace de las suyas y suena para indicar el final de la jornada escolar. La niña no puede más que suspirar con alivio, este día tan terrible por fin llegó a su fin. Deja la tiza en el pizarrón, partida a la mitad por el ansia de ser objeto de la mirada de todos y regresa a su asiento para tomar su bolso y escapar lo más rápido que le sea posible.

Aunque hay un factor que no tiene contemplado, que hará que ese día termine peor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **Hola, han pasado 84 años...**

 **Lamento la demora, merezco pena de muerte pero si eso pasara no habría continuación por lo que debo seguir viva unos días más. Les traje la esperada continuación, algo bonito y chulo. Le cambié un poco al formato de los diálogos ¿Les gusta? no sé si es definitivo pero de momento diseñé este capítulo así. Cosas extrañas, dolorosas y lindas están por venir. En este lapso que estuve sin escribir me llegaron bastantes comentarios de personas que me seguían desde el inicio y otras nuevas, me hicieron muy feliz, gracias por ello.**

 **Espero que nos leamos pronto :), si gustan y quiere pueden agregarme en facebook buscando rinach1i, no soy muy activa porque tampo hay tantos miembros pero si me escriben seguro que les contesto.**

 **A responde rw sin cuenta**

 **Guest: Sep, la parte melosona y cargada de un Tsukki que deberá ingeniársela para hacer que entre ellos florezca el romance, claro que muy a su estilo.**

 **Anna: Me siento honrada por tus palabras, que digas que es lo mejor que has leído :´) me sacaste una lagrimita. No te preocupes, no voy a dejarlo, lo que pasa es que trabajo a paso lento muuuy lento xD, me merezco unos golpes por ello. Gracias por dejar un comentario.**

 **Creo que es todo, cambio y fuera!**


	17. XVII

**AVISO**

 **Hola gente bonita y hermosa que lee, quiero decirles que hoy les invito a reflexionar sobre lo que sucede en el mundo. Hasta hace no mucho tiempo yo me encontraba tranquila sin muchas preocupaciones, pero ahora, gente de mi país sufre a causa de distintos sismo que ha afectado a varios estados. Yo no quiero tirar la responsabilidad a la actividad de las placas tectónicas, no, aquellos movimientos han ocurrido hoy y desde que la Tierra se formó; es algo inevitable, así como los huracanes, los tsunamis, las tormentas eléctricas, las lluvias de estrellas y las hojas cambiar de color en cada estación, esto es natural. Si hoy sufre el pueblo del que soy parte es por la avaricia de quienes manejan al país, personas en las cuales depositamos nuestra confianza y que ahora dan la espalda cuando más es requerido; hoy hay miles de personas que han perdido más que cosas materiales, herman s, una madre, un padre. Las personas con los recursos para apoyar de manera mínima se niegan a soltar dinero que prefieren utilizar para tapisar las calles de imágenes de candidatos igual de deshumanos que ellos. Pero también nosotros somos culpables de la situación, carecemos de una cultura de la prevención y nos gusta desafiar a dios sabe qué, al construir casas y edificios en sitios que no son los óptimos. Ahora sólo queda volver a levantarnos y aprender, aprender a elegir a nuestros representantes y cómo construir nuestras casas. Los que son de otros países, gracias por su solidaridad, se agradece mucho sabiendo que tienen sus propias guerras internas que pelear.**

 **Fin del comunicado.**

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Las imágenes que se usarán, tampoco son de mi autoria sino de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

* * *

Hikari juntó todas sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, de verdad quiere irse a casa. Al diablo con Tokyo, sólo quiere dejar de ir a la escuela, quedarse en casa y ser consentida por su madre. Tal vez debería insistirle a su mamá que le permita faltar el resto de la semana, sólo son tres días más, a nadie le interesa que no asista. Si le dice a su tío Koushi, seguro le hace una receta para evadir las clases hasta la siguiente temporada.

Es la primera en cruzar la puerta del salón y sin preocuparse por recibir alguna clase de castigo por correr en los pasillos, su meta son las casillas de zapatos. Para su fortuna, esta vez están intactos sus dos zapatos y no tiene que usar los de repuesto. Tira al piso los de la calle, si fuera por ella ni siquiera haría el cambio y se largaría sin más pero las reglas son las reglas.

Cuando está a punto de terminar, la puerta de su taquilla es cerrada de un golpe.

Justo lo que quería evitar, suspira cansada. Tahara y su sequito llegaron para joderle más su día. Quien sabe que se traían con ella, no lo entendía y no tenía las ganas de quedarse a saberlo. Como lo hacía siempre no les dijo nada, buscó una brecha para dejarlas plantadas pero esta vez su plan fue frustrado por un par de niñas que obstruyeron su paso.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" preguntó Tahara con sacarronería.

Hikari no le respondió, sólo buscó irse por el otro lado pero volvieron a cerrar la salida. Lo que faltaba, que se pusieran pesadas cuando no estaba de humor.

"Muevete" su voz salió más agresiva de lo que hubiera deseado.

"No entiendo cómo puedes hablarnos así, fenómeno" ¿cómo la acaba de llamar?

.

.

Llegaba de su día laboral el señor Kageyama Yoshiro, tan puntual como siempre, quince minutos antes de las siete, ni un poco más ni un poco menos tal como era su rutina. Pero rompiendo su día a día, estaba su querida esposa, sentada en la entrada de su hogar, con los codos en las rodillas y su rostro sostenido en sus palmas, mirando a la nada. Tan perdida que tardó en notar la llegada de su esposo.

Por un momento se sintió inquieto de verla tan perdida, tan nostálgica.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el hombre con evidente preocupación.

Aquella pregunta hizo que ella por fin despertara de su ensoñación y le diera la bienvenida. Un "bienvenido a casa" acompañado de un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda.

"¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?" Se aventuró a preguntar nuevamente.

Ella meditó dos minutos y después respondió.

"Hinata-kun está dentro, creo que necesita un momento a solas"

El hombre alzó la ceja, sabía que aquel muchacho estaba en el pueblo, pero no imaginó que fuera a su casa, rara vez se dejaba ver por ahí a pesar de que las rencillas del pasado hubieran sido arregladas. Es una actitud que no lograba entender del todo, Hinta insistía en que no les guardaba nada de rencor pero apenas había ido dos que tres veces por su propio pie.

Su mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo convenció de ir a dar una pequeña caminata por el parque cercano. Yoshiro, ya incapaz de negarle algo a su adorada esposa, dejó su maletín y saco dentro del auto para poder andar con libertad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no caminaba de la mano de su mujer al atardecer de aquella manera.

En algún momento de la caminata una pelota pegó contra su pie, pequeña y azul. Un niño, lleno de júbilo extendió su mano a lo lejos en una clara señal de esperar el regreso del redondo objeto. Sin dudarlo, el hombre no privó de más tiempo al chiquillo de juego y le envió la pelota con fuerza moderada. La diminuta sonrisa de agradecimiento de aquel niño lo hizo recordar muchas cosas. Cuando todo había iniciado.

Una noche que parecía como cualquier otra, Tobio avisaba que llevaría a alguien especial a cenar, con su cara avergonzada y palabras balbuceadas. Ambos padres estaban que no cabían de la emoción, no esperaban que algo así pudiera pasarle a su hijo, lo amaban, pero era un privado del contacto social cuya vida nada más giraba alrededor del voley. Recuerda que su mujer se esmeró durante horas por cocinar excelentes platos para la novia de su querido hijo.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaron cuando en vez de una señorita de larga cabellera y fina silueta, fue presentado un muchacho de sonrisa radiante y baja estatura. Un chico, su hijo había llevado a un chico como su pareja. En aquel momento no hicieron más que pedirle que se fuera, no podían creer que su hijo fuera esa clase de persona, sabían que era distinto a los demás chicos, tal vez poco social pero nunca que fuera homosexual.

Terminaron por prohibir la entrada y mención de su pareja en su hogar. A pesar de no estabj de acuerdo con ello, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le sugirió no hacer escándalo, que era una fase y que tarde o temprano terminaría por cansarse de aquel muchacho.

Sólo una etapa, quiso creer que aquello era cierto. La esperanza aguantó los primeros meses, pero más pronto de lo que hubiera querido su esposa y é, su hijo terminó el instituto y fue recomendado para jugar en una universidad de Tokyo. Excelente, de no ser que no se iría solo.

Luego pasó lo que nunca previeron.

"Hijo, sabes que no debes llamarme en horario de trabajo" dijo tras responder su teléfono privado, pero por largo tiempo nadie contestó desde la otra línea "Tobio" murmuró.

"Señor Kageyama" conocía tan chocante tono, aún después de años de no escucharlo.

"¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi hijo?" dijo con evidente enojo.

"To...Tobio, e-el, él…" intentaba decir entre un mar de lágrimas.

Se había ido, lejos de casa, lejos de ellos. Su único y amado hijo había muerto.

Durante todo lo que duró la ceremonia y velación de la muerte de Tobio no se tomaron la molestia de pelear con ese chico, simplemente lo dejaron estar ahí, al lado del cofre sin comer ni beber, sin descanso. Solemne, con el rostro magullado de tristeza, poco les podía importar ahora.

Los primeros día la ausencia no se notaba, a veces era más sencillo imaginar que seguía en Tokyo, estudiando. Soñaban que llegaría el verano y ellos podrían verlo. Una mentira que fue suficiente para establecer una paz ilusoria en su hogar roto. Ahora trabajar ni siquiera tenía sentido, no había universidad que pagar, balones que comprar, ni viajes que hacer. Sin su hijo todo parecía un absurdo.

Y la realidad volvió, vestida con un gorro de lana y un enorme abrigo.

"¿Puedo pasar? "Preguntó con la voz más baja que le escucharon "necesito hablar con ustedes"

El hombre lo meditó por un segundo, no sabía que iba a decirles ese niño, pero ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos para pelear, eso también carecía de sentido ahora que Tobio no estaba.

"Pasa"

"Disculpe la intromisión"

Llamó a su esposa, tal como lo pidió el chiquillo. En la sala, sin siquiera ofrecer una cortesía, le obligó a ir al grano.

"Sé que esto puede tomarlos por sorpresa, lo hizo conmigo y sé que es un poco tarde para decirles, pero no tenía el valor de contarles" dijo mientras se desabotonar su abrigo color camello dejando a la vista un vientre abultado "voy a tener un bebé, un hijo de Tobio"

No supo cómo reaccionar, era mucho y difícil de asimilar. Tal vez debió sentirse feliz porque aún había un pequeño pedazo de su hijo con ellos,, pero la herida seguía abierta y dolía como si estuviera recién hecha. Hinata seguía siendo la persona que llevó a su hijo al peor de los lados, ese chico era la fuente de sus desgracias, porque a veces es mejor echarle la culpa a alguien que enfrentar la realidad.

"¡Oportunista, largo de mi casa!" exclamó con rabia "no sé que planees pero no tendrás nada de nosotros, ve a embaucar a otro"

Iba a agarrarlo y lanzarlo fuera, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, aquel pelirrojo le agarró el brazo con mucha fuerza.

"Yo no he venido por dinero si es lo que piensan, sólo pensé que merecían saberlo" y sin más se fue.

Su mujer se quedó pasmada, pensando...

"No irás a creer esa mentira ¿cierto?" la cuestionó.

"Por supuesto que no, algo así no es posible" dijo ella no muy convencida.

El tiempo siguió su curso, las estaciones cambiaron varias veces y los recuerdos hicieron pasables y buenos compañeros de las tardes grises. De consuelo se quedaron con la habitación intacta, ni un artículo fue profanado. Era doloroso pero aún se tenían el uno al otro.

Como parte de la terapia mandada por el psicólogo, su esposa buscò hacer nuevas amistades e invitarlas a casa. Tsukishima era una mujer que había conocido su esposa en las compras del diario, había simpatizado muy bien y ahora tomaban el té por la tarde todos los viernes.

Recuerda que el teléfono de Tsukishima había vibrado.

"Un momento" pidió y revisó el mensaje "¡oh! Es mi hijo" dijo con una sonrisa enternecida "que bello" exclamó con mucha ternura "Mira Harumi, mi nieto"

Le pasó el objeto, y su esposa se dedicó a mirar a un infante de cabello miel que traía una pelota entre las manos.

"Es bastante lindo ¿Cual es su nombre?" murmuró su esposa.

"Kai, tiene dos años, sacó la forma de mis ojos" contestó.

Como si fuera una acción premeditada, el dedo de su esposa deslizó la foto a su izquierda cuando intentó hacer zoom sobre la foto y ver más de esos ojos, la imagen de un segundo infante la sacudió.

Era una pequeña niña, de cabello liso y azul.

"¿Quién es ella?" la pregunta escapó sin querer de sus labios.

"Es Hikari, la hija de Shoyo" Dijo con simpleza.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta la señora Tsukishima, que la había regado al dar tal información. Supo que no era la indicada para haberlo hecho. Se levantó sin acabar su té y se excusó para marcharse, dejando su teléfono en el proceso.

Él, con mucho miedo, se acercó a su esposa para quitarle el objeto entre sus manos. Sabía que esto no podría hacerle nada bien pero Harumi inmediatamente protegió el objeto.

"Es bellísima" dijo ella acariciando la imagen con su dedo índice "es igual a nuestro Tobio"

Quiso negarlo, decirle que no se dejara confundir, que el hueco que tenía por su partida era lo que la hacìa pensar de esa manera, sin embargo no pudo cuando también tuvo frente a él a tan bella criatura.

Tres días después estaban en Tokyo, con el oso de peluche más grande de la tienda de regalos y un pastel que su esposa había hecho con esmero, la misma que hacía para cada cumpleaños de su hijo. Se habían enterado de boca de Tsukishima que ese día festejarían el tercer año de la pequeña.

Temieron muchas cosas, estaban preparados para ser rechazados y que la puerta les fuera cerrada en las narices. Ellos lo habían hecho en tantas ocasiones cuando Hinata había intentado hablar con ellos para que aceptaran lo suyo con Tobio.

"Hola" dijeron al unísono cuando un tipo alto de gafas les abrió la puerta.

"¿Ustedes son?" preguntó con aire de indiferencia.

"Tsukishima acaba de llamar la pastelería, que la tarta de Hikari no tiene listo su pastel…" enmudeció al verlos en el umbral.

No sabe cuánto tiempo fueron víctimas del escrutinio de su mirada, sin siquiera decir alguna palabra podían ver en su cara dolor, el mismo que ellos podían admirar todas las mañanas en su reflejo frente al espejo.

"Hinata" lo llamó el chico.

"Puedes traer a Hikari" pidió con amabilidad.

"¿Para qué?" cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

Su conciencia pudo sentirse tranquila cuando de los labios de Hinata escucharon la siguiente frase "sus abuelos quieren felicitarla por su cumpleaños"

Nunca jamás podrían sanar todo el daño que pudieron haberle hecho a ambos chicos cuando fueron pareja, ni recuperar ese tiempo. Pensar que pudieron haber convivido con ellos de manera agradable en vez de estar luchando por que se alejaran les seguía doliendo. Los años le demostraron porque su hijo huraño había enamorado de Hinata Shoyo, era un muchacho tan limpio, tan puro y lleno de determinación, un compañero que luchaba ante los días de tormenta.

¿Si ellos hubieran aceptado todo desde el inicio la vida pudo haber sido distinta? es algo que ellos jamás sabrían.

.

.

Hinata tenía las palmas pegadas, los ojos cerrados. Hincado con la espalda derecha frente a un altar de roble, ofrecía una plegaria para la persona que estaba en la foto de esa pequeña y modesta ofrenda.

Tras terminar aquel ritual, se dejó caer de espaldas, sin vergüenza quedó todo tirado en el piso. Tenía tanto tiempo que no pisaba esa casa.

"Tu mamá es muy buena, mira que dejarnos tiempo a solas" dijo con voz pícara "Es tal y como dijiste que era, amable y cariñosa, Hikari la adora" claro, a ella y a su pastel de chocolate.

Dio dos vueltas en el piso de madera hasta quedar con la panza arriba de nuevo, a pesar de saber que no había nadie en el hogar, aquello no dejaba de ser un secreto que no podía ir y contar por el mundo.

"Hikari se ha vuelto toda una señorita, unos años más y no duro que sea más alta que yo" lloriqueó "Ella se parece cada día más a ti, eso es tan injusto, hasta en eso me has ganado, Tontoyama" empezó a hacer círculos en el piso con el dedo con una cara de estar claramente ofendido.

Muchos pensarían que esto que él estaba haciendo en la casa de sus suegros, esto de estar hablando con un altar como si se tratara de una persona, era ridículo. Sin embargo para Hinata, era perfecto, se sentía tan tranquilo.

"Pero hoy no he venido ha hablar de nuestra niña, sé muy bien que tú debes estar velando por ella dónde quiera que estés" dijo mirando la foto "Es… bueno, ya sabes… sobre Tsukishima" se tapó la cara con vergüenza "Yo no sé qué es esto que me está pasando con él seguro que te está dando un algo de saber que él y yo, em… nosotros…" decirlo en voz alta era cien veces peor a recordarlo "¿Podrías perdonarme?

vas a pensar que soy un tonto, pero después de tanto tiempo sigo sintiendo que soy un vil infiel al estar con otra persona que no seas tú" confesó.

Y que era realmente así, cada mañana tras un encuentro furtivo con alguien, no podía estar menos de dos horas en el baño tallando su cuerpo como si fuera lo más sucio y ruin del mundo. Ni siquiera era que se negara a una nueva oportunidad en el amor, sólo que no lo lograba. El sentimiento de pesar y duelo no permitía que se desenvolviera como deseaba. Era patético, pero así era.

"Ahora, esto que hay con Tsukishima parece tan distinto pero… me ha gustado por ello ¿Puedes perdonarme de que pueda intentar querer a alguien más?" preguntó mirando fijamente a los orbes del muchacho en la foto.

No esperaba que le contestara, que escalofriante sería que esa foto le dijera " _Sí, vete a ligar con el gafas sabelotodo ese"_ que bueno sería que algo así pasara.

Aunque le hubiera encantado continuar hablando con aquel altar por toda la tarde, una llamada en su teléfono lo obligó a irse con prisa.

.

.

Nunca había ido hasta ahora a secundaria de Hikari, la mudanza la hizo tan rápido y hubo problemas con el equipo que lo obligaron a dejar esa tarea en las manos de la abuela de la pequeña, quien le había sugerido que entrara al Kitagawa como lo hizo Tobio en su juventud. Tsukishima había quedado como tutor mientras él estuviera fuera.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, Kei ya estaba dentro de la oficina del director, justo al lado de la niña.

Antes que hacer la reverencia, Hinata se centró en su pequeña. Y con justa razón. Estaba con el cabello hecho un lío, su pulcra coleta que le había hecho en la mañana era ya un recuerdo lejano; ahora era nada más que un nidillo de aves color azul de lo revuelto que estaba. En su rostro tenía un rasguño arriba de su ceja. Su uniforme estaba lleno de tierra y las rodillas estaban gravemente raspadas. Aún con aquella imagen descompuesta, tenía una cara llena de seriedad tan distintiva de ella.

"Cariño ¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Shoyo a su hija mientras le examinaba las heridas, de cerca eran mucho más feas.

Un hombre de traje llamó la atención de Hinata con un solo carraspeo.

"¿Usted es...? Preguntó con cierta duda el hombre.

Era obvio que reconocía a tal figura, Kitagawa sobresalía de entre muchas de las escuelas por su equipo de voley y ver a aquella figura profesional presentarse en su institución lo llenó de dudas.

"Hinata Shoyo, madre de Hikaru" Se presentó con imponencia. Kei se mantuvo al lado de la niña, sin decir una palabra, sólo estudiando la situación.

"Hinata, le he llamado porque su hija ha agredido a varias de sus compañeras" explicó el director de manera firme, por más que admirara a Hinata, no podía dejar de lado su papel imparcial en aquella situación.

Efectivamente habían otras cinco niñas en el lugar, cada una con sus respectivos tutores, un tanto más heridas que su hija.

"Ahora entiendo porqué su hija es una salvaje, haber nacido de una pareja de hombres" exclamó con saña la madre de una de las niñas "mi pequeño bebé, siendo agredido por esa...

"Señora Harada" la mandó a callar el hombre.

Al observar la situación Shoyo tuvo un pequeño deja vú de cuando empezó su embarazo. Esta era la pared contra la que siempre había luchado, incansables veces. Cada choque contra ella había dolido hasta los huesos, pero le recompensó la vida llenando su ser de una fortaleza enorme. Estas personas no podían causarle ningún daño ya, pero Hikari era una pequeña que aún no conocía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el mundo, de ello la había querido salvar Hinata al dejar de llevarla a sus partidos y mandarla a Miyagi, donde tendría más amor que odio del mundo por ser diferente.

Que gran error de su parte.

Ahora tendría que buscar como arreglar esto,de momento nada más podría hacer lo siguiente.

"Hikari, pide disculpas a tus compañeras por lastimarlas" exigió Shoyo.

"Pero ellas..."

"Sin peros, ahora pide una disculpa" no sabía mucho de lo sucedido, pero buscarle más conflicto a esto era contraproducente, lo mejor era zanjar esto de la manera más eficaz.

Hikari buscó la mirada de Kei, un poco de ayuda para no tener que ceder cuando no había sido su culpa estar ahí. Pero el rubio no dijo nada al respecto. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener su rabia y no escupir veneno cuando pidió disculpas, palabras que sonaron bajas y sin arrepentimiento. Era claro que ella no lo sentía ni un poco.

"Tsukishima ¿Puedes llevartela? que Suga-sempai le haga las curaciones" dijo y el más alto asintió tomando a la menor de la mano..

Hinata esperó a que ella saliera para quitar su amigable sonrisa, esa que rompía corazones. Se giró a mirar a todos y cada uno de los presentes con la misma intensidad con la cual miraba a sus adversarios en cada partido.

"Espero que este problema no lo hagan más grande lo que es" dijo él "Y que se pongan al pendiente de sus hijas que yo me voy a hacer cargo de la mía"

"¿Que dice?" preguntó con la cara llena de incredulidad la misma señora que intentó insultar a Hikari un momento atrás.

"Como lo escucha, me dirá que una pequeña niña buscó a cinco más para meterse en una pelea" ironizó, vaya que el tiempo con Tsukishima le había pegado algunas malas mañas " Hikari es lista, amable y nunca ha tenido problemas en ninguna de las escuelas en las que ha estado, no nos gustaría tener que interponer alguna demanda contra la institución" miró al director y luego a los demás presente " o a sus familias por discriminación y acoso escolar a mi niña"

Era obvio que ellos no sabían con quién podrían meterse.

.

.

"Ellas iniciaron" se defendió Hikari tan pronto como subió al auto.

Tsukishima encendió el vehículo y le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

"Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta charla, ellos son unos idiotas y tú" puso en marcha la reversa para salir del estacionamiento "Eres mucho mejor que esto, que todas esa perdedoras"

La niña hizo un mohín, la única persona que podría estar de su lado la estaba sermoneando.

"Pero ellas insultaron a mi mamá, no podía dejar que lo hicieran" dijo bajando la mirada.

Tsukishima ya no le contestó, prefirió guardar sus comentarios por miedo a alentar esos comportamientos en Hikari. No la culpaba por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero él estaba muy preocupado sobre cómo pudo terminar la situación, era un cinco contra uno donde ella pudo ser lastimada de gravedad, afortunadamente se las había arreglado para poder ganar y dejarlas comiendo polvo, sin embargo en el proceso se había herido. Si algo mayor hubiera ocurrido, Shoyo no estaría solo en aquel lugar poniendo a todos en su lugar, Tsukishima ya estaría poniendo a sus conocidos a trabajar contra quien se le hubiera ocurrido ponerle un dedo encima a la niña.

Ella era tan suya como lo era de Hinata, la protegería del aire si fuera preciso.

.

.

Tsukishima entró al cuarto de Shoyo aprovechando que Hikari estaba tomando uno de sus baños-anti-enojo-contra-mamá. los cuales solían tardar al menos una hora. Estaba recién bañado, con su cobija tapando su cuerpo. Su ceño fruncido.

Habían suspendido a la niña los últimos tres días que quedaban de escuela, Hikari más que triste, parecía estar muy aliviada por permanecer en casa, aún cuando eso significara que estaría en castigada sin su consola de videojuegos.

"Quita esa cara, Sugawara sempai dijo que lo de la reina nada más era superficial y que con el ungüento que le dio no quedaran marcas" comentó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Fue hasta la cama de Hinata y se sentó en la orilla para poder charlar con él, sabía que Hinata necesitaba sacar todo ese pesar del día con alguien.

"No pensé que tuviera tantos problemas en la escuela, me pasé a ver a Kogi después de la junta y me dijo que esas niñas la llevaban molestando desde que llegó y..."

"Estás pensando que eres una mala madre" cortó en breve Tsukishima, leyendo al instante los ojos de Shoyo.

"Lo soy" afirmó con enojo dirigido a sí mismo.

"Eres un idiota sin remedio, pero no una mala madre" contradijo Kei.

"Lo soy, no estuve para escucharla decir sus primeras palabras, ni en sus primeros pasos" comenzó a vomitar todo ese peso que tenía guardado "cuando tuvo varicela estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia jugando contra Brasil, cualquier madre estaría a su lado. Ahora no hago nada más que arruinarlo, con ver su cara el día de ho..

"Tal vez no estuviste ahí, pero te enfrentaste contra tu propia familia con tal de que ella viniera al mundo; la llevaste al primer día de kinder, también al de primaria y secundaria, le diste un techo más que modesto, y sé que no importa que tan importante sea el partido que jugaras siempre estás pensando en ellas" acarició su mejilla con cariño "No quiero volverte a decir que eres una mala madre, si lo fueras, Hikari ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en meterse en una pelea por defenderte"

"Gr…"

"Si me vuelves a agradecer una vez más voy a golpear tu cabez llena de aire" cortó Tsukishima, realmente odiaba esa actitud de agradecimiento que siempre le regalaba Hinata.

Shoyo se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Kei, es que este hombre también era imposible. Si no podía darle las gracias con palabras tendría que hacerlo de otra manera, tal vez... tal vez otro beso. El ángulo era perfecto, ahora estaban casi a la misma altura, seguro que sería más agradable de esta manera.

Cuando estaba a punto de intentarlo, Hikari tocó su puerta.

"Pasa, cariño" respondió Hinata una vez que se puso a una distancia prudencial de Tsukishima.

Mentiría si no dijera que se sintió un poco frustrado por no poder llevar a cabo la acción propuesta, pero bueno, tendría tiempo para poder hacerlo más adelante, después de todo ellos eran los únicos ahí y si algo existía en su hogar era privacidad.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que todos estén bien.**

 **Cómo pudieron ver en mi pequeño comunicado, y mi perfil, soy de nacionalidad mexicana. Estoy bien, espero que mis lectores también lo estén, si son de aquí como yo los invito a ayudar dentro de sus posibilidades, no se me hace justo que las personas que apenas y si tienen que comer ser quiten el arroz y la tortilla que también necesitan, hay otras maneras de ayudar. Hoy actualizo porque entre todo el susto y el terror merecemos algo que nos distraiga un ratito, no es un pecado sentirse bien cinco minutos -no me refiero a las drogas nenes- y si mi historia les ayuda a aliviar la tensión, la traeré.**

 **Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia, sin contar el comunicado ni mis notas al final, y quiero dedicarlo a Sakura9801 que es quien me ha comentado el último cap. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar, mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre!**


	18. XVIII

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Las imágenes que se usarán, tampoco son de mi autoria sino de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

* * *

 **XVIII**

Una mano se movía sin descanso, trazando arduamente un montón de símbolos y números a una velocidad magistral.

 _"Deberías rendirte"_ caturreó Hinata mirando el cronómetro de su teléfono.

 _"Jamás, ya sólo queda este"_ respondió Hikari sin despegar la vista del papel.

Sólo 30 segundos más y ...

 _"¡Acabé!"_ Gritó eufórica la niña con las palmas en alto.

Kuro y Bokuto se unieron a su baile de la victoria, moviendo la cadera de manera rítmica y yendo los tres en círculos.

"No cantes victoria, necesitas un 90 para ser libre" intervino Kei pero no logró calmarlos, al contrario, ponían más ímpetu en su baile.

Hinata y Tsukishima habían hecho un trato con la pequeña reina, si ella lograba contestar 30 ejercicios matemáticos impuestos por Tsukishima, podría pasear por la tarde con los dos ruidosos compañeros de su mamá, pero si lograba un porcentaje arriba de 90 su castigo vacacional sería removido. Lo cual pasaría rápido independientemente de los ejercicios, Hinata no era capaz de mantener los castigos a su hija, principalmente porque ella raramente se portaba mal, pero los primeros días quiso imponer la autoridad que Hikari desafiaba recientemente. Estar lejos de su hija provocaba que la pequeña sólo viera al rubio como la única figura a respetar.

 _"Por ahora puedes irte"_ dijo un vencido Hinata " _La cuidan bien"_

 _"Por supuesto"_ dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

 _"¿No vendrás con nosotros?"_ Preguntó con un puchero la niña.

Shoyo le pasó la mano por la cabeza y le peinó los cabellos con amor.

 _"Tengo que ir con Suga-sempai antes, prometo alcanzarlos tan pronto me sea posible"_ la niña se dejó mimar por su madre como si fuera un gatito _"Espero que escojas una bonita casa de campaña para el campamento"_

La pequeña asintió.

Se iba a realizar un campamento como parte de las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela de Hikari, no obstante, debido a su reciente pelea con sus compañeras de clase ella no será aceptada como parte del castigo. Hinata se sintió mal por ello, aún cuando la misma niña le dijo que no tenía ningún interés por asistir. Para empezar ni siquiera se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, sería incómodo pasar toda una noche con niños con los que apenas y había cruzado el saludo. Y después estaba lo segundo más importante, no sabía nada de acampar. Cuando estaba en Tokyo y salían a viajes escolares se hospedaban en hoteles o posadas, nunca al aire como siempre, el enérgico chico que tenía como mamá no dejaba de pensar que se perdía de una oportunidad que lograría ayudar con su problema para socializar.

Kuro y Bokuto propusieron a la pequeña de acampar en el jardín, que no quisiera

 _"Bien, basta de charlas, en marcha_ " interrumpió Bokuto, arrastrando a la niña a la salida.

...

Aunque tenía un montón de médicos especializados y de renombre a su disposición para cualquier percance, incluyendo el más pequeño e inofensivo resfriado, siempre, siempre, terminaba al menos dos veces al año en consultorio de Suga-san. Era un no sé qué que lo hacía sentir tranquilo consigo mismo.

" _Como era de esperarse, te encuentras en excelente estado_ " dijo Suga garabateando en el historial médico de Hinata " _Desearía que todos mis pacientes fueran como tú, no recuerdo la última vez que te pescó algún bicho ¿tres años_?"

" _Cuatro"_ corrigió el pequeño chico.

El médico escribió el número y pudo dejar a un lado su lado profesional por un rato.

" _¿Qué te ha traído de regreso a casa, Hinata?"_ preguntó Suga.

Era una pregunta que todos los miembros del antiguo equipo de Karasuno se hacían cuando Hinata regresó al pueblo para establecer una vida. No pensaban que fuera un mal lugar para vivir, muchos seguían ahí, pero era obvio que Miyagi era un lugar que guarda muchos recuerdo para Hinata, muchos de lo cuales estaban empapados por la presencia de Kageyama. Y era justo ahí donde residía la preocupación de todos, no querían ver a una de las estrellas de japón viviendo de recuerdos de nuevo.

" _Hikari, ella merece un buen lugar donde vivir, necesita a una familia y eso está aquí"_ dijo mirando a la ventana.

Shoyo seguía sin estar en buenos términos con su familia, había intentado durante años acercarse de nuevo pero no lograba tener éxito. Con excepción de su hermana, no contactaba con nadie más de los Hinata. Pero en Miyagi estaban los papás de Tobio, ellos había hecho un gran espacio en la vida de Hikari al llenarla de mucho amor y cuidados, aún cuando estaban lejos. Le entristecía que las visitas estuvieran limitadas a las vacaciones del abuelo de la niña, viviendo en el pueblo, ella sólo necesitaba tomar su bicicleta para llegar de visita.

Comparado con el gran y ruidoso Tokyo, Miyagi era un lugar tranquilo en el cual la niña podía estar en la calle de forma libre sin que Tsukishima y él estuvieran con temor de que algo le pasara.

" _¿Seguro?"_ preguntó Suga no muy convencido, notaba que Hinata estaba algo extraño desde que entró al consultorio, algo distraído como si hubiera algo más pero no supiera cómo expresarlo.

Hinata echó la cabeza para atrás, necesitaba platicar con alguien del tema pero a la vez quería mantenerlo en secreto, esto de su tórrido amorío que estaba teniendo con Tsukishima, pero si no lo soltaba ahora estaba seguro que explotaría en algún momento.

" _Estoy empezando algo con una persona"_ dijo con los ojos cerrados, un poco de carga se levantó de sus hombros.

Por otro lado Suga tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Hinata empezando una nueva relación era algo increíble. Había tanto que le gustaría preguntarle pero no estaba seguro de la manera correcta, estaban presentes un montón de ejemplo, Hinata había puesto bien en claro que no quería revelar la identidad de la persona con la que estaba saliendo así que dudaba que pudiera sacarle pistas, lo mejor era no insistir.

" _No pareces muy feliz por ello"_

" _No es que no esté feliz, es raro"_ respondió con voz vaga " _Es tan distinto y tengo mis dudas, es una relación de prueba para saber si le gusto"_

Suga alzó la ceja ante el último comentario, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Hinata había sufrido ya bastante y dejar a alguien quien no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos a cargo de su corazón era peligroso y era quizás lo que tenía al chico de cabello naranja así, miedo de que volviera a salir lastimado.

" _¿Qué pasa si funciona?"_ interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Suga miró la expresión de Hinata, su idea anterior era un error, Shoyo no tenía miedo de ser lastimado, su amigo tenía miedo de olvidar a la persona que había amado con tanta locura.

" _Sólo va a funcionar si quieres que funcione_ "

.

La puerta anuncia la llegada de una visita a la casa.

Tsukishima se levanta para atender, dejando en la mesa todas las páginas de ejercicios matemáticos que Hikari y que posiblemente ni siquiera hojee porque tiene la certeza de que están resueltos de manera impecable, no es por presumir pero él ha sido quien se encargó de su educación estos años, no hizo a una idiota.

Tsukishima ve en Hikari un potencial inquebrantable heredado de sus dos progenitores, Kageyama tenía todo para desarrollar pero decidió invertirlo en el voley, no duda de que hubiera tenido un futuro brillante. Mientras que Hinata perseveraba en todo lo que intentaba sin miedo a la derrota, una cualidad con la que pocos son bendecidos. Hikari tenía todas la buenas características de ellos, y Tsukishima se había encargado de suprimir las mala, como el hábito de llevar todo al extremo y bajar sus niveles de impulsividad. Fomentaba que estudiara y que se preocupara por tener un buen futuro.

Pero tampoco pudo hacer milagros, tenía sus momentos para brillar como una gran idiota.

" _Kenma_ " murmura cuando ve al ex miembro de Nekoma parado en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, esperaba su visita en Miyagi, pero no justo ese día, ni esa semana, no cuando sabe que en la casa vecina hay dos inquilinos más.

Kozume Kenma y él trabajan juntos en la creación de programas para empresas, completamente independiente. Esto había empezado ya hace algunos años cuando casualmente se encontraron en una reunión del club de voley, ambos intercambiaron pocas palabras y se dieron cuenta de que tenía un objetivo en común, tener un trabajo bien pagado sin jefe y que pudiera hacerse desde casa. Iniciaron el proyecto y funcionó bastante bien, sus caracteres similares ayudó mucho a esto. Gracias a la magia del internet no fue ningún problema el cambio de direcciones que hubo cuando Kei tuvo que irse a Miyagi, sin embargo es necesario cada tanto verse para discutir sobre los proyectos que toman cada temporada y eso sí era importante hacerlo en persona.

" _¿Podemos pasar?"_ dice Kenma y antes de que siquiera pueda asimilar que pluralizó ya hay dos chicos brincoteando en su entrada como si fuera suya la casa.

No son ni nada menos que Yerik y Kai.

" _Lev se puso muy molesto con que me trajera a su sobrino conmigo, era un gasto de energía convencerlo de lo contrario_ " dijo con el ceño fruncido _"Y bueno, tu hermano dijo que ya te había pedido permiso para que Kai se quedara aquí todo el verano"_

Fue el turno de Tsukki de fruncir el ceño, Akiteru no le había mencionado nada sobre mandar a Kai con él, es más ni siquiera había hablado con Akiteru durante las últimas dos semanas. Suspiró, ya lo arreglaría más tarde por teléfono con su hermano.

Ambos niños entraron a la casa, uno con más descaro que otro.

"Muchas tardes tío" el primero en saludar es Kai, simple y de manera respetuosa.

Kei tiene una muy buena relación con su sobrino, convivieron juntos desde que nació hasta que se mudó a Miyagi, su etapa más fuerte de unión se desarrolló cuando el niño entró en la primaria porque se encargaba de llevarlo, traerlo y cuidarlo por las tardes un par de horas en lo que su hermano terminaba su trabajo del día. Kai era el tipo de niño tranquilo, no cómo Kunimi o Kenma, no era apatía era más del tipo misterioso, todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor que no era capaz de interiorizar ni una pizca de información.

"Has crecido, enano" contestó con cariño.

" _Dos centímetro_ s" respondió como si se tratara de una gran hazaña,

" _¿Dónde está Hikaru, Gafitas?"_ preguntó con altanería el más bribón de los dos.

Tsukishima se preguntó si todos los Haiba eran así de molestos.

" _Salió, tenía que comprar algunas cosas"_ agregó Kei _"Que les parece si la esperan en su cuarto para sorprenderla"_ propuso, era una idea retorcida para deshacerse de ellos pero bueno, ellos no parecieron notarlo, incluso su sobrino brincoteo ante la idea.

" _Eres horrible"_ comentó Kenma mirando a los niños subir las escaleras a toda velocidad " _¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en volver?_ "

" _No lo sé, con suerte tres horas, aunque..."_ sacó su teléfono y le escribió a Kuro que trajera de regreso a la niña " _Tal vez un poco menos ahora"_

" _Kenma, puedes ayudarme con Tetsuhiro, se niega a desperta_ r" ni siquiera necesitó sacar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, con la voz lo supo al instante.

" _Claro, discúlpame un momento"_ dijo Kenma yendo hasta su auto.

" _Que sorpresa, Akaashi-san"_ justo su tercera persona favorita en el mundo.

" _Hola, Tsukk_ i" saludó Akaashi, sabiendo que lo mucho que detestaba Kei que lo nombraran así. En sus brazos traía a un pequeño de ocho años.

" _No pensé que vendrías_ "

" _Pensamos que Tetsuhiro y Masato necesitaban un cambio de aires, el campo es un buen lugar, aprovechamos que el viaje de Kenma para tomar un buen descanso de la ciudad"_

Tsukishima dejó pasar a su casa a Keiji.

Esto sí que era excelente, ahora tenía seis personas más en casa. No sería malo si fueran Akaashi y Kenma con sus hijos, el problema era que en la casa de al lado se hospedaban las últimas dos personas que los inexpresivos chicos desearían ver, Kuro y Bokuto. Intuía que era lo mismo para los dos jugadores.

Aunque Tsukishima no se consideraba una persona curiosa de la vida de los demás como Bokuto y Kuro, tenía que admitir que a veces se sentía tentado a preguntarle a Kenma sobre la situación que los envolvía. No era sólo que de un momento a otro los armadores habían cortado los lazos con sus compañeros y amigos, sino que se los tragó la Tierra un día y al poco tiempo aparecieron con un par de mellizos en brazos hijos de ambos colocadores. Fue impactante, todos esperaban que el final de la historia fuera un Kuro con Kenma y Bokuto con Akaashi, el cuarteto llevaba toda la preparatoria tonteando, ni siquiera la ecuación de KenmaxAkaashi tenía sentido en su cabeza.

No los juzgaba pero era muy extraño.

Era posible que Hinata supiera algo o toda la historia o, era muy cercano a todos los implicados después de todo, pero no se sentía correcto saberlo de su boca y tampoco comentó algo respecto al tema durante todos estos años.

" _No tienes buena cara ¿Llegamos en mal momento?"_ preguntó Akaashi mientras recostaba a Masato en el sofá de la sala de estar.

" _No, sólo estoy sorprendido_ " contestó mientras buscaba una pequeña manta en el armario para cubrir al pequeño.

" _¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un tiempo?_ " preguntó Kenma con Tetsuhiro en brazos, ya había despertado pero se negaba a separarse de su padre.

Había un montón de cosas que implicaba tener a esa familia en su casa, la primera era que quedarse con los dos chiquillos extras. Con Kai no era problema, era su sobrino y cada orden que diera sería tomada como absoluta por él, pero Yerik era una historia aparte, pero no dudaba que guardara la compostura sabiendo que Kei sin remordimiento lo regresaría a Tokyo en caso de que lo sacara de sus casillas.

Luego estaban los inquilinos de la casa de al lado, era inevitable que se vieran en algún momento y Tsukishima no quería que algún tipo de guerra explotara en la casa, lo último que deseaba era tener que ser intermediario en dicho enfrentamiento. No obstante, Kenma era su socio y sería una descortesía negarle algo tan simple como hospedarse en su casa, tenía las habitaciones disponibles y el trabajo entre ambos se agilizaría. Tampoco era como si Kenma y Akaashi fueran personas ruidosas, al contrario, estaban tallados los tres con madera del mismo árbol.

" _No hay problema"_ dijo alzando los hombros.

Confió en que todos eran adultos ahora y podían llegar a tener relaciones pacíficas. De momento no les diría a Akaashi ni a Kenma.

.

Hikari iba en el auto pensando sobre su madre, sobre la relación que tenía y le había ocultado durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo y de la cual no habían charlado. A Hikari le asustaba preguntar y enterarse de que esa pequeña relación cambiara todo su mundo, si a duras penas pasaba un tiempo con su madre cada fin de torneos, con una tercera persona seguro que menos lo vería. Además quien le aseguraba que esta persona sería bueno con ella, tal vez no se caerían bien.

Tal vez no era lo mejor, pero haría que de una u otra forma su mamá terminara con él, ella no aceptaría nunca la relación de Hinata con su el sujeto desconocido.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Les traigo otra actualización, gracias por sus lindos comentarios que voy a contestar esta noche o mañana por la mañana. Este capítulo me ha costado algo sacarlo porque tenía una idea y después se hizo un revoltijo y al final todo pasaba muy rápido así que decidí hacerlo todo de nuevo. No sé que decirles que esperen, porque habrá de todo un poco ¿Esperaban el Kenakaa? yo no, pero mis dedos se movieron solos. Si quieren más descripción de la familia de Kenma y Akaashi los invito a pasar a mi página de face, está en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **Bonita noche, hoy no les haré romper la cabeza con preguntas.**

 **Los quiero!**


	19. 18

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Las imágenes que se usarán, tampoco son de mi autoria sino de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, por ahora.

 **Parejas:** TsukkiHina y KageHina Leve

* * *

Sale del consultorio de Suga, sin prisa ni ganas de ir al sitio al cual se dirige, lo odia mucho. Aunque parece estar más que sano, su amigo y médico le pide que se haga todos lo estudios de cajón. Lo de los cultivos de orina y la química sanguínea de seis elementos. Suga argumenta que, uno nunca sabe qué cosas pueden estarse desarrollando en nuestro interior, silencia y maliciosamente.

Hinata ya lo tenía previsto, después de tantas revisiones ya sabe qué hacer. Recogió su muestra de orina por la mañana al levantarse y fue en ayuno estricto. Aquello puede tolerarlo, un par de horas sin comer no matarían a nadie, el problema viene en la extracción sanguínea.

El enfermero, Shima-san, lo mira con la cara sonriente. Está tan pálido como las decenas de veces que ha venido a extraerse aquel líquido rojo. Intuye que no importa si repite la acción otras mil veces, él lo seguirá odiando. Esto seguirá siendo horrible y desagradable, una tortura. Cuando el hombre le pone la liga en el brazo y pide que apriete el puño, Hinata sabe que es momento de cerrar los ojos. _Piensa en cualquier cosa, vamos._ Se dice. La aguja se hunde en su piel, está fría.

Y entre los millones de cosas que puede pensar, su cerebro escoge a Tsukishima Kei. Vaya suerte. También piensa en aquello que le dijo Suga en su consultorio, eso de que nada funciona a menos que uno quiere que funcione. Ese fue un duro y certero golpe al estómago del jugador, porque estos cinco días no ha parado de repetirse, como si fuera alguna clase de mantra, que esto que tienen va a terminarse en cualquier momento. Que no es más que una equivocación y se irá tan rápido como vino. No ha intentado nada aún y ya se rindió. Tsukishima es quien va por delante, jalando de la carreta por ambos, es quien se confesó y el que inicia sus acercamientos. Shoyo se avergüenza de sí mismo, no es su que lo arreen, siempre ha sido la clase de los que pastorean.

Tampoco juntó el coraje para decirle a Suga que es Tsukishima con quien está saliendo, incluso siente que lo ha dejado mal parado frente a su sempai, aunque de eso sólo un poco. Si no se lo dijo es porque después de todo lo que ha vivido considera a Sugawara como una segunda madre, cariñoso y atento. Está seguro de que si se lo contara, Suga miraría inquisidoramente a Tsukishima, diciendo ¿ _Qué haces poniendo tus manos en mi pequeño?_ y eso sería mucho peor.

Por fin termina el martirio, Shima-san le indica que puede pasar por los resultados el lunes. Junto con su comprobante, le pasa una tarjeta con su número personal. Hinata se ríe coqueto, esa será la número quince que obtiene de él y parece que está dispuesto a regalarle otras cien más si eso le asegura una cena en su compañía. Shima-san es agradable a la vista, no puede negarlo. Moreno, de ojos grandes y con una buena complexión. Por lo que le ha dicho Suga, el enfermero es amable y soltero. Pero a Hinata nunca le ha llamado la atención él, bueno, nadie.

No entiende ahora porqué es tan diferente estar Tsukishima, ellos se han acompañado media vida y un poco más y jamás de lo jamases se imaginó que podrían llegar a tener una relación romántica. Ahora que la tienen no sabe a dónde ir ni qué dirección tomar, siete que lo sabe todo pero en ese preciso momento parece nada.

—Hasta el lunes—dice Hinata, mientras mantiene presionado el algodón en su brazo para detener el sangrado.

—El lunes no vemos, Hinata-san—responde sin quitar su sonrisa amable.

Cuando sale del consultorio su teléfono suena, un mensaje, uno que le resulta extrañamente perturbador.

Debe de regresar pronto a casa.

.

.

Hikari apenas logra responder al ataque de dos pares de brazos contra ella. La euforia del momento es tanta que se les va la fuerza y terminan, Yerik y Kai, lanzando al piso a la reina que sigue sin creerse que esos dos estén en su casa. Hikari piensa que ambos niños deberían estar ahora mismo en Tokyo, paseando a lo lindo por la ciudad y yendo a convenciones de juegos, no en el aburrido pueblo de Miyagi.

—¿Por qué?— pregunta con los ojos cristalinos, sus emociones están por desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Los aprieta con más fuerza. Así se cerciora de que son reales, están en carne y hueso y no a través de una pantalla en su teléfono. De verdad están ahí, con ella. Quisiera no soltarlos nunca, tiene miedo que sea un hermoso y cruel sueño, de esos que sientes tener el mundo en la palma pero despiertas y te dejan vacío.

—Dijiste que no podías ir a Tokyo— empieza Yerik.

—Así que decidimos traer Tokyo hasta ti— terminó Kai estrujando con más fuerza a Hikari.

Shoyo miraba con diversión y ternura a los tres niños. Ríen con ganas, están aún tendidos en el piso pero no parece importarles mucho que digamos. Tsukishima le había escrito un mensaje con carácter de urgente para regresar con Hikari, aún si no habían conseguido la muy añorada tienda de campaña. Por un momento se comió la cabeza pensando que era algo malo. Es bueno saber que esto es todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?— ellos eran aún muy chicos para hacer un viaje tan largo, si no era en un transporte personal, tren y autobús eran obligatorios para llegar a Miyagi.

Sin contar que Yerik era una clase de bomba de problemas andante, Alisa no lo deja salir sin compañía de un adulto responsable.

—Estos pequeños polizones no se detuvieron hasta que nos convencieron de traerlos con nosotros—le dijo Keiji entrando a la habitación, se había escondido para no arruinar la sorpresa de los niños y de paso sorprender un poco a Hinata.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo, vamos a hacer una acampada en el patio—exclama Hikari, hace tanto que no la nota romper esa faceta de chica seria.

—¿Nosotros podemos acampar también, Sho?—pregunta un pequeño de ocho años.

—¡Tetsuhiro!— exclamó con más exageración de la que debería. Apenas lo ha notado sigue siendo lo suficientemente pequeño para esconderse bastante bien tras la figura de su mamá. Aunque ese no es el problema ahí.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Akaashi, la reacción de Hinata era similar a la Tsukishima, como si su visita no estuviera siendo bien recibida en ese momento.

Shoyo se planteó la situación, si uno de los gemelos estaba ahí significaba que el otro estaba cerca al igual que su padre, porque Akaashi no maneja y para llegar a Miyagi debieron de rentar un auto.

—¿Qué hay, Shoyo?—Hinata pestañea más de cinco veces, sí, Kenma está parado justo frente a él con Masato en brazos. Toda la familia ha llegado de visita.

Kenma y Hinata se saludan como dos viejos amigos que tienen años sin verse. Cariñosa y afectivamente, sin vergüenza ni miedo. Han sido especialmente cercanos desde que los ex colocadores compartieron su secreta paternidad hace nueve años.

—Queríamos tomar unas vacaciones—responde Akaashi antes de que Hinata tan siquiera pregunto qué hacen ahí—. ¿Qué es eso?— puede escuchar algo semejante a una discusión en la planta baja.

El ruido resulta demasiado familiar, intuye que Tsukishima está tratando de detener a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Por lo que concluye que debe ser él quien les de la noticia de quienes se están hospedando.

—Me encanta que vinieran, de verdad pero hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar antes. Es sobre...

Como si sus palabras se tratasen de una presentación, Bokuto entra en el cuarto con su tan característica y escandalosa voz.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudimos seguir nuestra búsqueda de casas de campaña en el centro comercial— grita a todo pulmón.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente.

—Tsukki, mira que intentar mantenernos fuera de tu casa. Me hieres—lloriquea Kuro.

Kei se ha quedado rezagado al subir las escaleras, con todo lo que tenía trató de evitar que Kuro y Bokuto se colaran en la casa pero es claro que no tiene lo suficiente. Algo bastante tonto, era obvio que ellos no aceptan ninguno de sus argumento por lo cuales deberían tomar todas sus pertenencias y regresar a Tokio a la brevedad. Si es posible que se vayan a la siguiente galaxia. Tampoco tenía músculo para sacarlos por la fuerza.

Y ocurre lo inevitable, el encuentro del siglo entre esos cuatro hombres.

Kuro apenas y ha podido reconocer a Kenma, está muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Seis años y en papel fotográfico. Sigue teniendo el cuerpo delgado, pero aún así tiene un aura que impone. Si cabello lo sigue tiñendo, pero lo tiene todo recortado; no se le ve nada mal pero le gustaría verlo de nuevo con el corte de antaño.

Las mentes de los otro tres son un lío para siquiera pensar en algo.

—¡Eres Kuroo Tetsuro!— exclama Masato desde los brazos de su papá—. ¡Y tú, Bokuto!— el niño parece estar en el séptimo cielo.

Inmediatamente le pide a su papá que lo baje, no quiere que sus ídolos lo vean como un pequeño bebé. Da saltitos de alegría y empieza a ver más de cerca a ambos jóvenes, quienes comienzan a sentirse intimidados por el exceso de atención de aquel pequeño.

Tetsuhiro se une a su hermano, con la misma emoción pero con más mesura. Le piden a Hikari unas hojas con bolígrafo a la brevedad.

—Por favor, denos su autógrafo—pide Tetsuhiro por ambos, apenas Masato puede balbucear cosas como "todos van a estar tan celosos en el club" o "no puedo creerlo".

Aquellos niños podrían pasar por gemelos, ambos tienen el mismo intenso color negro en el cabello y brillantes ojos de color ámbar. Sin embargo son claramente distinguibles porque Masato tiene el cabello lacio y a Tetsuhiro le nacen graciosos rizitos rebeldes.

—Akaashi—reacciona Bokuto por un momento—. Tú…

—Mamá ¿Conoces a Bokuto Kotaro?— pregunta Masato con mucha sorpresa.

—Sí, de cuando iba al instituto— responde, sintético y mecanizado.

Masato inspecciona minuciosamente a Bokuto, sin una pizca de miedo. Lo ha visto a través de la tv desde que empezó a entender el volley, le fascina porque es muy alto y su cabello es muy gracioso, está partido por la mitad formando dos cuernos. Le recuerda tanto a los búhos. Además sus papás son siempre muy serios y algo, demasiado, callados; en cambio, este tipo parece de esos super héroes ruidosos que salen en la tv y hacen show.

Tsukishima carraspea y Shoyo entiende la indirecta. Todos necesitan hablar, pronto y a solas. Porque Kuro no ha dicho ni una palabra, eso no puede ser más que una terrible señal. Luego están Bokuto y Akaashi que están inmersos en un juego de miradas que no parecería propio entre un soltero y un casado.

Pide a Hikari que junto con Kai y Yerik lleven a los gemelos a jugar al patio. Ella asiente con emoción, adora pasar tiempo con aquel par inquieto.

Hikari propone llevarlos a dar un pequeño recorrido por el pueblo, prometiendo que va a cuidar muy bien de los gemelos Kozume. Hinata le concede el permiso, pide que tenga cuidado y que lleve su teléfono con el volumen suficientemente alto. Antes de que se vayan, la madre les da algunos yenes por si se les antoja comer una golosina durante el camino.

Los ex armadores son los más tensos de la situación. Hinata teme que de momento a otro brinquen por la ventana. Kuro aparenta mucha tranquilidad, una fachada muy convincente para esconder aquella tonelada de nervios. Bokuto, él es… Bokuto.

Hinata es quien se atreve a romper el hielo.

—Todos podemos estar juntos, sé que hay cosas que pasaron pero hay que dejarlo ir—dice con la mejor actitud.

Los cuatro involucrados se miran los unos a los otros. Saben que su amigo pelirrojo tiene razón, y ahora parece el segundo más sensato de todos. Está claro que Tsukishima es el primero, con su acción de ni siquiera inmiscuirse en su disputa en la cual no cabe. Pero ninguno parece estar dispuesto a ceder.

—Shoyo lo ha dicho, todos cabemos— dice Bokuto.

Akaashi se tensa, es el más negado a permanecer en aquel sitio. Pero piensa en lo emocionados que están los niños por venir al pueblo y pasar tiempo con la niña de su amigo, Hikari es la adoración de Masato y Tetsuhiro. Además nada malo puede pasar, la presencia de ex capitan de Fukurodani no debería ya suponer un problema en su vida, Akaashi tiene una familia y un esposo.

—Bien—corean todos.

Terminan acordando que la familia Kozume va a quedarse en casa de Kei; después de todo son socios. Kuro, Bokuto y los niños van a quedarse con Shoyo. Todos tomaran el desayuno, comida y cena juntos. Nada de peleas ni confrontaciones frente a los pequeños.

Ya llegado al acuerdo, la pareja de ex armadores deja la casa, necesitan desempacar antes de que lleguen sus hijos. Kuro y Bo se levantan, dejan dicho que se les apetece pedirle la revancha al que fue vice capitán del Karasuno. Dejando a Kei y a Hinata juntos.

—Estoy preocupado—dice Hinata mirando la ventana, no le ha agradado el semblante con el que han salido sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Tsukishima comparte un poco de esa preocupación. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que se han encontrado y es consciente de todas las miradas quebradas que se regalaron en el comedor. Pero ese no es su problema.

—No es nuestro asunto—responde Kei, espera que Hinata tampoco quiera participar en esto, porque lo mata si siquiera osa asomar sus narices en el lodazal de estos cuatro.

Kei lo abraza por atrás, y acomoda su barbilla sobre la cabeza naranja.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos pasar estas vacaciones solos y terminamos con ocho personas extra.

Hinata se tensa al instante, estas muestras de cariño tan espontáneas lo sacan de su órbita, porque no recuerda que Tsukishima fuera de la clase de chico meloso con su pareja. Aunque tampoco es que haya tenido tantas. Sólo puede recordar que salió varios meses con Kunimi, quien fue con el que más duró. De los demás fueron algunos días, pero nada reseñable.

—Aún podemos tener un tiempo libre—exclama con emoción—. Tengo un plan.

Tsukishima no se sabe si quiere saber cuál es ese plan.

.

.

Tsukishima sabía que no podía gustarle las ideas de Hinata para pasar tiempo juntos, porque todas incluían algún tipo de desgaste físico. En este caso, el pelirrojo propuso que salieran a correr a las cinco de la mañana ya que, según Hinata, los niños y sus amigos estarían en su séptimo sueño como para interrumpirlos. Ellos podrían pasar un agradable tiempo a solas. Como objetivo sonaba bien, si no fuera porque Hinata es un jugador profesional con una pila inagotable del demonio. El enano tiende a iniciar su recorrido con tranquilidad, pero conforme pasa el tiempo acelera el paso como si fuera una bestia cazadora. Kei y Hikari se han rendido de dar recorridos con él porque es un caso perdido.

Y Aunque Kei no puede seguirle el paso ni de chiste, era un tonto enamorado que había caído bajo el hechizo de esos ojos de avellana que le prometieron llevar una cadencia lenta y reconfortante. Sorprendentemente lo cumple. Quién lo diría.

A pesar de que están sólo ellos dos en la fresca madrugada a penas y dicen algo.

En el silencio del recorrido, Shoyo se pregunta en qué cosas han cambiado entre ellos al paso de estos casi 16 años que llevan conociéndose. Tsukishima sigue alto y delgado, rubio y sádico; él, medianamente bajito, alegre y enérgico. Recuerda que el rubio siempre se la ha pasado metiéndose con él ¿Por qué? ¿Porque amaba el voley? ¿Porque era un cabeza de chorlito malo para los estudios?, ahora ya no recuerda muchas de aquellas cosas infantiles que solían sacarlo de quicio. Ahora sólo están presentes los momentos que incluyen a Hikari. Tal vez la confianza, el afecto. Afecto. ¿Es posible que aquello pueda transformarse en amor?

Por lo pronto Kei piensa en que a Hinata es el único que se le ocurre salir a las primeras horas de la mañana con shorts tan pequeños y reveladores de sus bonitas y trabajadas piernas. Es bueno que estén solos o le molestaría mucho que los demás se le quedaran mirando con las mismas ganas que él les tiene. Quiere besarlo, pero piensa en lo incómodo que es para ambos, por eso de los centímetros que se llevan. Que se le va a desviar la columna o darle tortícolis a Hinata de tanto estirarse.

Es bastante difícil, odia los retos que no tengan que ver con números, especialmente los sentimentales pero este chico pelirrojo puede valerlo. La competencia es grande, después de todo Hinata es un jugador de la selección nacional, toda una figura en el país. Hombres y mujeres le tiran por igual. Esa es la razón por la que ha dejado de llevar Hikari con él a sus viajes, porque la bombardeaban de preguntas y obsequios, para ella resultaba muy estresante a sus cortos cinco años.

No valía la pena deprimirse por algo así, porque entre los millones de fans y decenas de deportistas con los que Hinata se codea en su vida de atleta, al único que le dijo que sí fue a él y no a nadie más.

—¿Por qué eres tan molestamente bajo?—exclama con resignación.

Si bien ya no es tan enano como lo eran cuando entraron en el instituto, le seguía sacando un poco más de una cabeza de altura. Porque lo que había crecido Hinata, Kei lo había duplicado.

—¿Quieres pelear?

—Y tú vas a ganarme—responde parándose justo frente a él, obviando más la diferencia de altura.

—¡Espera!—dice parando completamente el rollo de la pelea—, había olvidado darte esto— un teléfono.

Es bastante pequeño y nada llamativo.

—Pensaba que podríamos comunicarnos por esto sin levantar sospechas —dijo dándole el aparato electrónico—. Hikari ha andado muy insistente en ver con quien me mando mensajes.

A Kei no le gustaba nada estar ocultando su relación de la niña. Ellos compartían un vínculo muy estrecho tanto que Hikari raramente se guardaba algo para sí misma. Que le estuviera escondiendo que salía con su madre era una clara traición a la confianza de la pequeña reina, pero Hinata se había negado fervientemente a que le dijeran algo, así que no podía hacer mucho.

Suspiró, bien, iba a darle puntos porque de alguna manera esto quería decir que Hinata quería charlar más con él. Sí, eso es un avance. Algo tierno considerando que sería más sencillo lanzar a Bokuto y a Kuro de su casa para hablar a gusto.

¿Por qué Hinata tiene que hacer todo complicado?

.

.

Hikari miraba a su madre preparar el desayuno con mucha alegría.

A decir verdad, su madre era siempre alegre pero esa mañana justamente parecía brillar más que otros días. Casi como si tuviera una clase de conjuro mágico sobre de él. Y sabía más o menos de qué iba, porque ella de tonta tenía lo de los Himalayas de cálidos, nada. Había salido mucho más temprano que de costumbre, lo supo porque se despertó para ir por un vaso de agua y notó que la cama a estaba vacía. Seguro que se había ido a ver a ese sujeto equis que era su novio, porque en todas las indagaciones que había hecho concluyó que se encontraba en Miyagi.

Después estaban los mensajes, estaba texteando y sonriendo de manera graciosa, una mezcla de felicidad y frustración. Así todo el rato que había estado.

—Buenos días—saludó Kei al entrar en la cocina—. ¿Kai?

—Sigue durmiendo con Yerik—respondió su mamá pasando un plato con arroz—. Se han desvelado así que deja que duerman otro rato.

Por alguna razón Kei no objetó nada, sólo asintió.

—¿Y tú?—le preguntó.

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué haces despierta? seguro que estuviste despierta al igual que ellos.

Ella rodó los ojos, Kei la conocía bastante bien.

—Alguien se levantó muy temprano y me despertó—le mandó una mirada reprobatoria a su madre—. ¿Qué o quién será tan importante para que dejes varada a tu hija a las cinco de la mañana?

Ambos adultos giraron sus cabezas con brusquedad, sintiéndose descubiertos.

—Kei ¿Sabías que mamá sale con alguien y no nos había querido decir?

Diablos.

* * *

 **Hola, actualización rápida.**

 **Agradecimiento por sus comentarios y paciencia infinita.**

 **Ahora regresaré al sitio que consume mi alma lentamente, la facultad.**

 **Beshos!**


End file.
